¿Pesadillas?
by albaa
Summary: "¿Cómo había acabado ahí? Iba caminando tan tranquilamente... cuando de la nada, me había acorralado contra la pared que tenía a la derecha"
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola!**

_**\- Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw" -**_

**Hace un rato me han invitado a participar en este reto Dramione y me he dicho: "Oye! no tienes nada que hacer así que..." Y me he puesto ha buscar entre las muchas cosas que tengo escritas de ellos, pero nada me satisfacía y de repente me ha venido esta idea.**

**Si no está muy bien estructurado o cualquier incongruencia que encontréis, pensad que lo he hecho en una hora y media como mucho, porque aunque es hasta el 28 de febrero (mi cumple!) Estoy enfrascada en la traducción de The Serpent de wataerflower20 y quiero acabarla antes de empezar a publicarla, así que espero que os guste aunque sea un poco ^^**

_**Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

_\- Shh... no te muevas, no hables. - estaba atrapada, entre un cuerpo y una pared de piedra, fría. No podía moverme, tenía dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sin escapatoria – No puedes escaparte, Leona._

_Dijo un voz que arrastraba las palabras, tan familiar como irritante, susurrándome en la oreja. ¿Cómo había acabado ahí? Iba caminando tan tranquilamente de vuelta hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando de la nada, algo, o en el caso, alguien, me había acorralado contra la pared que tenía a la derecha._

_De repente, noté unos cálidos labios dejando un húmedo camino por mi cuello, me estremecí, pero no de miedo o de rechazo, sentí una extraña sensación dominando mi cuerpo y un agradable cosquilleó se apoderó de mí_

_Entonces, unas fuertes manos se posaron en mis caderas y de un rápido tirón me voltearon. Lo primero que vi, fueron unos oscuros y plateados ojos, que me miraban con un hambre voraz, volví a estremecerme y desvié rápidamente los ojos de esa penetrante mirada que hacia que todo mi cuerpo temblara de anticipación. Lo segundo que vi fueron unos finos, apetecibles y sonrojados labios que componían una seductora sonrisa de medio lado, que derretiría hasta un témpano de hielo. _

_Estaba aturdida, paralizada. No podía moverme._

_Sus manos aún seguían ancladas en mis cadera, apretándome suavemente contra él, haciéndome notar su gran excitación. _

_\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - dijo con es maldita voz que arrastraba las palabras y que hacia que sonara condenadamente sensual, al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos de mis caderas hasta mis muslos, acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la falda del uniforme. Solté un suave gemido involuntario – Eso me gusta, Leona, que ronronees para mí._

_Susurró contra mis labios, mientras me agarraba de las nalgas, subiéndome a horcajadas encima de sus caderas, moviéndose hasta la primera aula vacía que encontró y soltándome en la primera mesa, situándose entre mis piernas y empujando contra ellas, haciendo que el bulto de sus pantalones rozara un punto sensible situado al sur de la frontera que me hizo soltar un gemido mucho más grave y ronco que el anterior._

_\- ¿Malfoy, qué… qué estás haciendo? - me las arreglé para preguntarle, mientras el repartía húmedos besos por todo mi cuello y clavícula._

_Me estaba llevando al limite. Nunca había notado esas sensaciones, ese cosquilleo que revoloteaba por mi cuerpo y que se intensificaba en un sólo punto. _

_\- Lo que llevo deseando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. - dijo, deslizando sus labios desde la clavícula hasta mi mandíbula, dejando pequeños mordiscos en el camino – No te resistas. Sé que lo estas deseando tanto como yo._

_No pude responder. En ese momento empujo sus caderas contra las mías, volviendo hacer que soltara un fuerte gemido y fue ahí cuando todo desapareció. Invadió mis labios, sin permiso, como si fuera el dueño y así debí sentirlo porque empecé a corresponderle con una fiereza impropia de mí. Pareció sorprenderse en un primer momento de ese arrebato que había tenido, pero se repuso inmediatamente introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y comenzando un frenético baile entre lenguas. Saliva, mordiscos y suaves jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba. Era una locura, pero quería más…_

_Mis manos viajaron hasta su corbata verde y plateada, luchando por deshacer el nudo, pero sus manos me detuvieron. _

_\- Tranquila, Leona, hay tiempo para todo. - dijo con esa arrebatadora sonrisa que acababa de descubrir, me dejaba sin aliento y gruñí de frustración, pero sus manos volaron hasta los botones de mi camisa y fue desabrochándolos uno a uno, tortuosamente. - Déjate llevar y disfruta…_

_Me mordí el labio y deje mi cabeza caer hacia atrás, cosa que Malfoy aprovechó para volver a atacar mi cuello, pero esta vez en vez de viajar hasta mi boca fue bajando por el valle de mis pechos, suavemente, repartiendo tiernos besos por toda la zona. _

_\- Malfoy… - solté sin poder contenerme… ¿Qué me estaba haciendo?_

_\- Shh… relajate. - susurró contra la piel de mi pecho, mientras seguía su camino, pasando por mi barriga y llegando hasta el borde de mi falda – Ya tendrás tiempo de gemir mi nombre y por cierto prefiero que lo hagas llamándome Draco. - y de un tirón me quitó la falda._

* * *

De repente, abrí los ojos. ¿Otra vez? Ese maldito sueño, me llevaba atormentando dos semanas. Cada noche era lo mismo. La misma escena. La misma situación. No podía desprenderme de él, incluso había recurrido algún libro muggle que hablaba de los sueños recurrentes, pero aparte de más dudas, no me había aclarado nada…

Siempre se acababa en el mismo punto, nunca avanzaba y eso me fastidiaba aún más. Sí iba a soñar todos los días con Malfoy, en esas condiciones, por lo menos que la maldita ¿pesadilla? Llegara a su fin. Todas las madrugadas me levantaba con una sensación de insatisfacción increíble y ya no sabía que podía hacer.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué soñaba con Malfoy, en una situación como esa, todas las noches? ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que estábamos a tan sólo dos días de testificar a su favor en los juicios contra los Malfoy?

No lo había visto desde la Batalla Final, pero ese no era el recuerdo que me perseguía de él. Era ese momento que pasé bajo las manos de su tía Bellatrix en la Mansión Malfoy. Esa mirada tormentosa que me lanzó mientras su tía me torturaba. ¿Qué había visto en sus ojos? ¿Rabia? ¿Miedo? ¿Anhelo? Puede que me lo hubiera imaginado, pero no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta verlo en persona, para ver sus reacciones al verme allí, defendiéndolo, y si podía pillarlo a solas y preguntarle al respecto, creía que mi conciencia se quedaría mucho más tranquila y dejaría de tener estas… ¿Pesadillas?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Wolas Princesis!**

_**EDITADO: Ayer se me olvidó poner que la respuesta de Draco está basada en una canción de rap español, he leído un comentario de nana11 que dice que es "Querida Alma Gemela" de Porta, pero no, es "El y Ella" de Arma Blanca ft. Dlux. Cada vez que escucho esa canción me viene Draco a la cabeza y eso que no tiene nada que ver con amor más bien de un chico y su relación con la cocaína, pero cada vez que la escucho me acuerdo de Draco ;) Os recomiendo que si podéis la escuchéis ^^**_

**He vuelto! Aunque no con Parentig Class, para eso tendréis que esperar un poco más (puede que el sábado que viene...)**

**Vengo con el segundo cap de esta historia... hoy acaban las votaciones para el reto y... aquí estoy!**

**Antes de que os leáis, (vengo con dos caps!) quiero haceros algunas aclaraciones:**

**En mi delirio paranoide, Draco siempre ha estado enamorado de Hermione (siempre), Aunque la guerra se que acaba en 1997 yo lo adelanto unos años (2001) para tener un poco más de libertad tecnológica, la mayoría de muertes siguen siendo como las del libro, sólo he salvado a Hedwig (me parece una muerte tan gratuita, en verdad casi todas las del libro 7...), pero las demás me pueden ser necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia... ahh y el beso entre Ron y Hermione en la cámara de los secretos, NUNCA ha pasado ^^**

**Creo que no me dejo nada... Espero que os guste ;)**

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling ;) **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Estaba parada frente a LA puerta. Esa puerta que me separaba del dueño de mis más primitivas pesadillas. Acababa de acabar el juicio contra los Malfoy y le había pedido al Ministro, como un favor personal, que me dejara unos minutos a solas con él.

Lucius había sido condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, por haberse arrepentido en el último momento y huir de la Batalla Final, al principio pensé que había sido una condena injusta, que se merecía el Beso, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, no me podía imaginar peor castigo que vivir atrapado de por vida entre esas frías y oscuras paredes, rodeado de muerte y decadencia, con la perpetua presencia de los Dementores, arrebatándote hasta el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza, de fe.

A Narcissa le habían condenado a dos años de arresto domiciliario y a cinco años de retirada de varita, la declaración de Harry a su favor, había contribuido a que se salvara de Azkaban. Gracias a ella, Harry había tenido la oportunidad de matar a Voldemort, por lo tanto me parecía justo que no acabara entre esas paredes, no se lo merecía, finalmente había hecho lo correcto a expensas de que la tacharan de traidora si acababa ganando Voldemort.

Y Malfoy… había sido el último en subirse al estrado, cuando lo vi entrar en los tribunales con su clásico porte elegante, con la cabeza alta y sus oscuros ojos grises llenos de orgullo, un torrente de imágenes me invadió la cabeza: sus labios susurrándome, sus manos rozándome, sus ojos devorándome… tuve que tragar saliva y mirar hacia otro lado. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en declarar, nos había costado un poco, pero finalmente habíamos convencido a Ron de hacer lo correcto, supuse que la guerra nos había hecho madurar a todos, incluso a él. Cuando fue mi turno para subir al estrado de testigos, quedé frente a él, cara a cara, el levantar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya, fue devastador, así que rápidamente la aparté dirigiéndola al Ministro.

Otra vez esa mirada… ¿Qué significaba?

Me las apañé como pude para soltar mi alegato y sin pensármelo dos veces bajar del estrado. Pensábamos que yo era la última en declarar, pero sorpresivamente, el mismísimo Ministro se puso en pie diciendo que había una última declaración, alzó la mano sosteniendo en alto un frasquito lleno de una sustancia plateada que todos reconocimos al instante.

\- Son algunos recuerdos que dejó en su testamento Severus Snape a la atención del Ministro. Primero los veré yo. Después el jurado tendrá diez minutos para verlo y darnos el veredicto.

Después de decir eso toda la sala quedó en un mortal silencio. Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacía donde estaba sentado Malfoy, viendo que sus ojos se habían ensanchado sorpresivamente, para un segundo después volver a cubrir su rostro con su ya conocida mascara de frialdad, desviando sus ojos hasta el suelo, dejándolos allí.

¿Snape antes de morir había pensado interceder por Malfoy en su juicio? No podía dejar de sorprenderme y maravillarme lo bien calculado que lo tenía todo ese hombre. Un potente sentimiento de admiración por él se elevó en mi pecho. Realmente había sido todo un descubrimiento.

Aproximadamente dos minutos después, cuando Kingsley volvió al presente, tenía una expresión sería, medida. Sin decir ni una palabra, con un sutil movimiento de varita el frasquito y el Pensadero fueron a parar frente al miembro del jurado que le quedaba más cerca. Mientras el frasquito iba pasando delante de cada uno para que vieran los recuerdos, la sala seguía en un sepulcral silencio y los ojos de Malfoy, todavía seguían fijos en el suelo. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

El último de los miembros del jurado, dejó el Pensadero, todos y cada uno de ellos habían acabado con miradas escépticas y expresiones tensas. ¿Qué diablos habían visto en los recuerdos de Snape?

El portavoz del jurado se puso en pie y aclarándose la garganta dijo:

\- Ya tenemos el veredicto.

Le habían declarado culpable de algunos de los cargos que habían presentado en su contra, dándome cuenta que eran los más débiles e ineludibles, como el ser portador de la Marca tenebrosa, intento de homicidio condicionado… pero la condena había sido lo más indulgente posible. Estaría dos años sin poder salir del país sin permisos, con el uso de su varita limitado a hechizos básicos y si le sorprendían en cualquier actividad ilícita se replantearía la sentencia, llevándolo directo a Azkaban.

Después de eso se lo llevaron de la sala, a la espera de que le devolvieran la varita modificada para limitar su uso y que un Auror lo escoltara hasta su casa, junto a su madre.

Y ahí estaba yo. Frente a la sala donde Kingsley me había dicho que lo habían llevado, también me había advertido que posiblemente le quedarían restos de los efectos del _Veritaserum_ que había ingerido para el interrogatorio previo al juicio. Estaba pensando si debía entrar, en qué iba a decirle, si es que finalmente me atrevía a cruzar esa maldita puerta. Llevaba cinco minutos, plantada frente a ella como una idiota. Menos mal, que era un pasillo desierto, en el que no se veía ni un alma y un escalofrío empezó a recorrerme la espina dorsal. ¿Volvería a ver esa mirada al cruzar esa puerta? ¿Me encontraría con el Malfoy al que todos estábamos acostumbrados? ¿El Veritaserum todavía tendría efecto en él? No tenía ni idea de lo que me depararía cruzarla, pero si quería desprenderme de esas pesadillas o por lo menos comprender que era lo que había visto ese día en la Mansión Malfoy, debía arriesgarme, no podía perder nada al intentarlo.

Así que sin pensármelo dos veces y sin llamar, abrí la puerta de un tirón. Lo primero que vi nada más abrirla fue a Malfoy sentado en una silla frente a una mesa con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, pero al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, levantó la cabeza, vi como sus ojos se ensanchaban, con la misma sorpresa que cuando Kingsley había mostrado el frasquito con los recuerdos de Snape, pero como antes sólo duró una fracción de segundo, esculpiendo de nuevo su cara en una máscara de frialdad y desprecio.

\- Si has venido a cambiar tu declaración, te has equivocado de habitación, sangre sucia.

Con ese recibimiento me había quedado plantada detrás de la puerta. ¿Por qué diablos había decidido entrar finalmente? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Esa respuesta sería cosa de los efectos de la poción?

\- ¿Se supone que estas aquí por algo en especial o simplemente disfrutas viéndome encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes? Porque si es así creo que tú y tus amigos os habéis equivocado al declarar, _sangre sucia._

\- Hola a ti también Malfoy. – le dije, acercándome lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa – Sólo estoy aquí para que me aclares una duda, no me tomará mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Enserio Granger? ¿Una _duda_? ¿Qué duda podría tener la Gran Sabelotodo que un Malfoy pudiera resolverle? – me preguntó, levantando las cejas con escepticismo.

Iba a ir directa al grano, sin rodeos, ya creía que había perdido el tiempo suficiente con esto, pero ya que había llegado hasta allí, no me iba a ir sin preguntárselo. Y si la poción todavía tenía algún efecto en él, pillarle por sorpresa sería un buen movimiento.

\- Cuando tu tía me estaba torturando en tu casa, a lo único que pude aferrarme para no sucumbir, fue a tus ojos Malfoy, me mirabas fijamente, con una mirada que a día de hoy aún no he sido capaz de descifrar. Pero no he podido dejar de preguntarme… - _incluso me atormentaba por las noches_. Hice una pausa inclinándome contra la mesa, mirándole fijamente a los ojos - ¿Qué significaba?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi tía te dejó frito el cerebro? Vamos Granger, simplemente estaba allí, disfrutando del espectáculo. – dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba esa mirada? ¿Realmente había sido un delirio de mi mente para no sucumbir ante la tortura de Bellatrix? No, no estaba loca, no me lo había inventado, hacía un rato en los tribunales cuando estuvimos frente a frente, había vuelto a ver, a sentir esa mirada. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

\- No me taches de loca Malfoy, se lo que vi, se lo que he visto hace un…

\- Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Santa Granger, patrona de las causas perdidas y justa con los pecadores. En serio sabelotodo, tú y tus amiguitos deberíais dejar de ir de héroes por la vida, ya está muy vista y explotada esa faceta.

Si la estrategia de tomarle por sorpresa no había funcionado quizás, atacarle de frente si lo haría. Con la humillación sacudiéndome el cuerpo, di una palmada con fuerza en la mesa, inclinándome un poco más y apuntándole con el dedo índice.

\- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no me he inventado lo que te he dicho. Creo que la cobardía es una de tus muchas "virtudes" y que por eso estás aquí, a salvo, mientras muchos de los que considerabas los "tuyos" se pudren en Azkaban. Buen trabajo Malfoy, has vuelto a salvar tu culo.

Mientras le soltaba todo lo que pensaba, sus facciones fueron transformándose, su normalmente expresión de superioridad y de burla cuando hablaba conmigo, demudó a un de completa ira, sus ojos grises, parecían un mar en plena tormenta, tormentosos, oscuros y a mi parecer potencialmente peligrosos. Parecía que había funcionado, le había desestabilizado.

Se levantó de la silla de un tirón, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con sus palmas. Sorprendida por el ruido, di un brinquito e instintivamente un paso atrás.

\- ¡Bien! – explotó, dando un paso lejos de la mesa y empezando a moverse en mi dirección, ante lo cual empecé a retroceder lentamente - ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quieres?! Bien… porque ya no tengo nada más que perder. Después no te arrepientas.

Seguía avanzando hacia mí, mientras yo seguía retrocediendo, hasta que choqué contra la maldita puerta que no debía haber cruzado nunca. Volvía a tener esa mirada en su rostro, dejándome sin palabras, a su merced. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, sabía que no tenía varita y que si intentaba algo podía hechizarle, pero estaba atrapada por esos profundos y tormentosos ojos, que parecía que veían a través de mi alma.

Se quedó parado justo a un metro de mí y mirándome fijamente con los ojos nublados por los últimos efectos de la poción y empezó a hablar:

\- Me dabas recompensa. Pensando en ti escapaba. Al taparme cada día con tu manto de hielo, perderme significaba encontrarme. – se acercó un paso más a mí, mientras seguía hablando – Han sido tiempos duros, sin esperanza, sin apoyos, ni amigos, aunque a mi parecer es un justo castigo para aquel que como yo ha jugado con cuchillos.

Estaba aguantando la respiración, mirando sus ojos sin poder desprenderme de ellos, volvió a acercarse un paso más, ahora ya estaba a tan solo unos pocos centímetros, no me atrevía a mover ni una pestaña, ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Los restos de _Veritaserum_ habían tomado el control o me estaba tomando el pelo?

\- Todos mis campos sembrados con sueños han acabado reducidos a cenizas. Para ti es tan sencillo someterme al completo olvido y para mí es tan utópico recuperar lo que he perdido. Y es que el tiempo no conoce piedad, se cobra los actos, no acepta sobornos, haciendo que el pasado quede intacto. – redujo el espacio que nos separaba, apoyando su frente contra la mía y continuó hablando, susurrándome contra los labios – Enamorarme de ti fue entablar un pacto con demonios, por ti lo he perdido todo, convirtiéndome en un alma en pena vagando en solitario por este cruel mundo.

Se detuvo aspirando fuertemente, levantó una mano dejándola a un centímetro de mi mejilla, para un segundo después volver a bajarla y continuar hablando.

\- Si tú te aferraste a mi mirada durante unos diez minutos de tortura, yo me he aferrado a tu ser, a tu desprecio, como lo único real durante los años que he vivido bajo el yugo del Señor Oscuro, pero cuando la luz de un fuego se apaga todo se vuelve oscuro y no existe salida posible a esa oscuridad, te engulle día a día. Yo no pude cumplir mi promesa y ellos… así que la libertad que me habéis otorgado para salvar mi culo, para mí está cubierta de un espeso y cada vez más oscuro manto, del que no voy a ser capaz de desprenderme…

Finalizó con los ojos cerrados y sus labios a tan sólo un milímetro de los míos. Los ojos se me habían ido inundando de lágrimas a medida que hablaba. ¿Qué había sido esto? ¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio? ¿Seguiría siendo una de esas pesadillas? Esto no podía ser verdad, Malfoy no podía esconder dentro de él a un ser tan atormentado como el que me acababa de mostrar.

¿Enamorarse de mí? ¿Por mí lo había perdido todo? ¿Pero de que estaba hablando? Estaba estupefacta, observando su cara a tan solo un milímetro de la mía. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, lentamente levanté mi mano hasta posarla en su mejilla y él de repente abrió los ojos, deslumbrándome.

\- Malfoy… - susurré.

\- Vete. – susurró el de vuelta, con sus ojos fijos en los míos, parecía asombrado por todo lo que acaba de decir, como si no hubiera sido su intención soltar lo más desgarrador de dentro de su ser – Vete, ahora mismo.

Y con fuerza se dio la vuelta, alejándose todo lo que podía de mí, pasándose con frenetismo las manos por su pelo.

\- Malfoy yo…

\- No quiero tenerte cerca. ¡Lárgate!

Pegué un pequeño brinco debido a ese último estallido. Estaba en estado de shock, no podía reaccionar, quería ver más de lo que estaba viendo, quería abrir el caparazón donde me había dado cuenta se escondía el verdadero Malfoy, un ser atormentado, perdido y por lo que veía en sus actos, completamente desesperado. Quería seguir descubriendo más de él, ahora estaba débil a causa de los últimos efectos de la poción, podría aprovecharme, pero ese no era el momento.

Sin dejar de mirar su postura derrotada, apoyado contra la mesa y con la cabeza caída, llevé mis manos a mi espalda, buscando el picaporte a tientas y sin decir ni una palabra, desaparecí de esa sala. Pero con una decisión muy clara en la cabeza.

¿Me culpaba de todo lo que le pasaba? Pues bien, iba a aceptar la culpa y a enmendar el supuesto error. Hablaría con Kingsley, tenía una idea que proponerle y esperaba que aceptara.

Como había dicho Malfoy, era Santa Granger, patrona de las causas perdidas y justa con los pecadores. Pues le iba a demostrar lo cierto que eso podía llegar a ser. Y así a parte de ir destapando a ese Malfoy que acababa de descubrir, - gracias a los efectos de una poción - le ayudaría a redimirse, a borrar toda esa culpa que había visto pesaba sobre sus hombros y que según él era mía.

Alejándome por el todavía desierto pasillo por el que había venido, para reunirme en el Atrio con Harry y Ron, iba pensando en que nunca me hubiera esperado lo que me había encontrado tras esa puerta. Sinceramente, tampoco me había planteado que era lo que pasaría cuando fuera a preguntarle lo que quería, pero nunca, ni mis más retorcidas pesadillas de las últimas semanas, me habían preparado para eso.

¿Malfoy enamorado de mí y carcomido por la culpa de haberse salvado y sus amigos no? Supe qué hacía unos días habían sido los juicios de Parkinson, Zabini y Goyle, a los dos primeros les habían caído dos años en Azkaban y a Goyle cinco años. No sabía los detalles de los juicios, pero me había enterado por el Profeta. También creía haber leído que Nott no había tenido juicio, porque contra todo pronóstico se había negado a tomar la marca y a participar en cualquier actividad de los mortífagos a expensas de días y días de torturas a manos de su padre y que ahora yacía en una cama en San Mungo a la espera de ver si se recuperaba, o eso contaba el diario.

Entendía lo que me había querido decir, se había salvado del crudo destino de Azkaban gracias a no habernos delatado, a que Harry, Ron y yo habíamos declarado a su favor. Era obvio que sintiera esa rabia y esa culpa por el destino que sí habían sufrido sus amigos, incluso por el destino de su padre.

Tenía que hacer algo por él, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados con todo lo que me había soltado hubiera querido hacerlo o no. Simplemente no podía, por mucho que me costara admitirlo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil lo que me proponía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sino esas pesadillas volverían todavía con más fuerza, - después de todo lo que había escuchado en esa sala - no habría servido de nada ir allí, si lo único que conseguía era que el problema se agravara.

Esto no iba a quedarse así, iba a ayudarle, quisiera él o no.

* * *

**No tengo mucha idea de como funcionan los juicios en el Mundo Mágico y tampoco me he puesto a buscar mucha información porque sólo los voy a nombrar de pasada, espero que no haya habido nada raro... :S**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no se donde acabará esto, pero bueno... ya lo averiguaremos, de momento sólo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado aunque sea un poco y ahora a por el cap tres ;)**

**A partir de ahora si que contestaré a los reviews ;) Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aquí tenéis el cap 3, la verdad que no se cuando tendré listo el siguiente, aun no he empezado a escribirlo, pero ya tengo la idea en la cabeza... así que puede que en unas dos semanas o así ;)**

**Otra aclaración: Quiero que penséis en lo que le pasa a Hermione como una enfermiza obsesión, que crea pequeños sueños recurrentes en su cabeza... Esas cosas pasan y quería plasmarlo, porque me encanta esa faceta de la Psicología ;)**

**Nos vemos dentro de poco en Prenting Class ^^**

**Disfrutadlo! **

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling_.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_El cielo anunciaba tormenta, una de esas tormentas de finales de verano que descargaban toda su furia en un instante, el ambiente estaba oscurecido, con algún que otro destello de algún lejano relámpago, quedarían pocos minutos para que la tormenta estallara. Acababa de salir de hacerle una visita a Hagrid, los chicos no habían podido venir porque estaban castigados con Snape, Ron le había estado haciendo burla mientras buscaba unos ingredientes en su armario y Harry se había largado a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Snape se diera la vuelta y los pillara._

_Caminaba por la linde del bosque, dando un rodeo para llegar al castillo, me gustaba disfrutar de la calma que precedía a la tormenta, esa quietud, esa oscuridad cada vez más palpable, esa ausencia de sonidos._

_De repente, escuché un sutil sonido muy cerca de donde estaba, internándose en el bosque. Pensando que sería cualquier pequeño animal yendo a resguardarse de la inminente tormenta, seguí adelante, pero un segundo sonido como de un siseo capto mi atención. Sabía que la tormenta cada vez estaba más cerca, ya empezaban a escucharse los primeros truenos, pero mi insana curiosidad ganó la batalla contra la racionalidad, así que di unos tentativos pasos adentrándome en el espeso bosque, donde la oscuridad era aún más evidente._

_Delante de mí veía las hojas de los arbustos moviéndose, como si algo acabara de pasar por allí. Me adentré un poco más en el bosque, empezando a ponerme un poco nerviosa, la oscuridad ya era casi patente, los truenos cada vez resonaban más fuerte, creando un eco entre las ramas de los árboles, terrorífico. _

_Llegué a un pequeño claro rodeado de cinco árboles, alcé la mirada hacia el cielo viendo como los relámpagos creaban sombras aterradoras en las negras nueves, para un segundo después llegarme el sonido atronador de un trueno cada vez más cercano, unas gruesas y frías gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre mí, haciendo que me estremeciera. _

_Decidí que no había sido muy buena idea internarme en un oscuro bosque a un minuto del diluvio universal por un simple ruidito, por lo que iba a dar media vuelta, cuando esta vez un fuerte ruido a mi derecha, hizo que me volviera súbitamente hacia allí con la varita alzada._

_\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dije como pude, cada vez más asustada._

_Un segundo ruido a mi izquierda. Giré todo mi cuerpo rápidamente hacía allí. Nada. La lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza, pero aún no había estallado la verdadera tormenta, tenía que salir de allí. Empecé a retroceder, para a la cuenta de tres salir corriendo en dirección al castillo._

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_De repente, una sombra salió de detrás del árbol que tenía delante y me acorraló contra el que tenía detrás. Un cuerpo caliente, fibroso, se amoldó al mío, haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo debido al brusco cambio de temperatura. Noté como una nariz olfateaba detrás de mi oreja y como suspiraban después._

_\- ¿Qué hace un pequeño ratón de biblioteca como tú en un bosque tan peligroso como este, en plena tormenta? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, pero esta vez sin prepotencia, sin ese deje de desprecio que solía emplear, sino más bien cargado de sensualidad, de hambre. – Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿no sabes que el plato favorito de las serpientes son los pequeños roedores? _

_Dijo dándome un pequeño, pero contundente mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Solté un pequeño quejido, debido a la sorpresa y a la intensa sensación que nació en mi bajo vientre. ¿Qué era esto? _

_La lluvia seguía cayendo a plomo sobre nosotros cada vez con más intensidad, la tormenta había estallado. Separó un poco la cabeza de mi cuello, dejándome ver esos plateados ojos, deslumbrándome como dos faros en el oscuro océano, eran profundos, transmitían poder, prometían tantas cosas…_

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy? – dije en un quedo susurró, todavía hipnotizada por esos ojos. No podía moverme estaba paralizaba, temía que me hubiera lanzado algún hechizo para retenerme._

_Abrió la boca justo a un centímetro de la mía, pero no me contesto, se quedó ahí a la espera, tentándome a dar el siguiente paso. Entrelazó sus manos con las mías al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza y me dedicaba una sonrisa. Empezó a levantar mis manos con las suyas hasta juntarlas justo por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome indefensa, a su completa merced._

_Un trueno resonó entre nosotros, al tiempo que súbitamente me subía a horcajadas en sus caderas, alejándose varios pasos del árbol, quedando justo en medio del pequeño claro._

_Delicadamente, mientras la lluvia seguía empapándonos, haciendo que las cristalinas gotas se deslizaran por nuestras pieles, cada vez más calientes, se fue agachando, estando todavía a horcajadas entre sus caderas, notando la poderosa excitación por la que parecía controlado._

_Nos extendió sobre el suelo mojado, arqueé la espalda al sentir placenteramente la sensación del enfangado, húmedo y frío suelo de tierra en toda la extensión de mi espalda, haciendo que él soltara un gutural gemido. Estaba apoyado contra sus palmas, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras las envidiadas gotas de agua se deslizaban desde los mechones rubios de su pelo, por su arteria carótida, hasta perderse por el cuello de su camisa. Era la viva imagen del placer, ver eso me hizo volver a arquear la espalda. Ya no sabía qué hacía… estaba nublando mi juicio._

_Entonces, abrió los ojos mirándome con hambre, con deseo. Como un cazador mira a su presa antes de saber que la tiene entre sus manos. Se fue inclinando suavemente mientras un relámpago iluminó todo el claro, haciendo que temblara, pero no de miedo, fue la poderosa sensación de perder completamente el norte. Cuando nuestras narices se rozaron se detuvo, sacando la lengua, lamiendo mi labio superior. _

_\- ¿Qué que estoy haciendo? – dijo en un cálido susurró que se metió dentro de mi ser – Tengo una curiosidad morbosa por conocer lo innombrable. – me mordió el labio superior, estaba hipnotizada, el sonido de su voz era como un afrodisiaco y me tenía atrapada – La sensación de placer que siento al ir en contra de los valores y normas que mis padres me inculcaron desde pequeño es casi imposible de transmitir. No te imaginas la adrenalina que me produce esta sensación de peligro inminente, de ser descubierto, de tocar todos los límites._

_Otro relámpago iluminó todo el claro, seguido de un trueno mucho más fuerte que el ultimo, haciendo que amortiguara el sonido del gemido que solté al escuchar esas palabras al tiempo que sus caderas me embestían y la lluvia caía sobre mi piel haciendo un contraste delicioso con todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo._

_\- Eres mi pecado capital, Granger. Quiero saciar todos mis vicios ocultos contigo. Eres la tentación que me vuelve loco todas las noches, la dueña de todas mis más placenteras fantasías y quiero hacerlas realidad. – no podía más, esto era mucho más de lo que una persona normal podría aguantar, levanté la cabeza del suelo, notando ramas, hojas y barro adheridos a él y con todo el descaro que pude reunir le mordí el labio inferior, enroscando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, arrastrándolo conmigo de vuelta al suelo, introduciendo mi lengua en la cálida cueva de su boca, gimiendo ante tal sensación._

_Se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia romper contra el suelo, el sonido de los truenos rompiendo el cielo y nuestras respiraciones, jadeos y gemidos en un frenético y sensual beso rompiendo las barreras impuestas de lo prohibido, de lo inalcanzable. _

_Al notar la falta de aire, Malfoy se alejó lo suficiente para apoyar su frente contra la mía, tenía los ojos más oscuros que nunca, llenos de un deseo incontrolable, parecía un animal salvaje a la espera de devorar a su presa. _

_\- Eso es Granger, deja que tomen el relevo tus instintos más primitivos. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. Déjate llevar… no pienses, sólo siente. – empezó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa del uniforme lentamente, mirándome a los ojos – Quiero que cada vez que cierres los ojos pienses en lo que podría estar haciéndote, quiero que tiembles de anticipación cada vez que me veas, quiero hacerte mía de todas las maneras posibles, quiero lamer todos los pliegues de tu intimidad, dejarte sin voz, beberme todo tu placer y tragarme todos tus gemidos._

_La camisa ya estaba abierta por completo, haciendo que miles de gotas congeladas cayeran contra mi pecho haciéndome gemir. Lentamente fue creando un camino de húmedos besos desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, lamiendo mordiendo, succionando. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer, esto no podía ser natural… ¿Cómo unas solas palabras y unos sutiles roces podían hacer que estuviera casi ardiendo en combustión espontánea?_

_\- Recuerda esto; el sabor de lo prohibido, es el placer más deseado. – susurró de nuevo contra mis labios, haciendo que sacara la punta de la lengua para lamer los suyos, tan apetecibles, tan tentadores… - Déjame entregarte la Tierra Prometida…_

_Gemí guturalmente, temblando frenéticamente de anticipación._

_Un trueno resonó por todo el bosque, el más fuerte de todos, el clímax de la tormenta._

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada con el sonido de ese último trueno retumbando en mi cerebro y una sensación húmeda entre mis piernas. Dios… cada día era más fuerte, cada día más animal, más salvaje.

Desde que Malfoy me había confesado todo aquello – gracias al _Veritaserum_ \- en una sala olvidada entre los muchos pasillos del Ministerio. La Pesadilla, como había bautizado a aquel primer sueño recurrente que había tenido con él, había variado en escenario, en esencia, ahora cada "pesadilla" era más excitante que la anterior, más primitiva, pero nunca, nunca llegaba a culminar. Siempre había algo que me devolvía a la realidad antes de tiempo. Dejándome insatisfecha, hambrienta, deseosa de que todas esas cosas que susurraba contra mis labios fueran reales.

Estaba tan excitada…

Cerré los ojos, recreando las sensaciones que había sentido durante el sueño. Instintivamente introduje mis manos debajo de mi camiseta de pijama, deslizando los dedos por la piel de mi abdomen, imaginándome que eran sus carnosos y húmedos labios.

_"__El sabor de lo prohibido, es el placer más deseado"_

Gemí.

Deslicé la yema de mis dedos por mi piel, creando un camino hacia el sur, rodeando con lentitud mi ombligo, disfrutando de la sensación que me producía imaginarme su lengua recorriéndome, jugando conmigo. Llegué al borde del pantalón.

_"__Déjame entregarte la Tierra prometida…"_

Un segundo gemido, esta vez más profundo.

Deslicé lentamente mis dedos bajo el pantalón, notando lo muy húmeda que estaba, arqueé la espalda.

Pero, un repentino golpe de nudillos en la puerta me hizo congelarme. La adrenalina invadía mi cuerpo y una vez más mi mente evocó sus palabras.

_"__No te imaginas la adrenalina que me produce esta sensación de peligro inminente, de ser descubierto, de tocar todos los límites."_

Dios… mi corazón palpitaba desenfrenado. Qué maravillosa sensación, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, nubados por el deseo, con las manos en mi intimidad, por encima de las braguitas, notando como volvía a empaparme.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas despierta? – esa era la voz de Harry – Tenemos que estar en la oficina de Kingsley dentro de una hora.

¿Qué hora era? Habíamos quedado con Kingsley a las diez de la mañana, así que debían ser las nueve. Maldita sea. Respiré profundamente, intentando calmar mi apresurado corazón.

\- Sí... voy a la ducha y salgo. – le contesté, intentando sonar con normalidad.

\- Vale, estaremos en la cocina, Kreacher ha preparado el desayuno. – dijo, mientras oía como sus pasos se alejaban.

Ron y yo nos habíamos alojado en Grimmauld Place, después de la guerra. Ron necesitaba alejarse del drama que había en su casa a causa de la muerte de Fred. Siempre estaba cabizbajo, callado, a veces cuando creía que nadie le veía soltaba alguna lagrima y supuse que ver a su familia así, aun le producía mayor dolor.

Harry y Ginny estaban pasando un bache en su recién estrenada relación y nadie sabía porque, ni que había causado ese distanciamiento. Ron nos había contado el otro día mientras desayunábamos, qué Ginny sólo salía de su habitación para coger el plato de comida e ir al baño. Todo el mundo creía que estaba así por la muerte de Fred y yo no lo dudaba, pero intuía que ahí pasaba algo más. Tendría que haber hablado con ella, pero no había tenido tiempo material para hacerlo y creía que Luna había ido a visitarla el día anterior, quizás había podido ayudar a la pequeña de los Weasley.

Y yo… bueno, no tenía donde ir, todavía no había podido recuperar a mis padres. Sabía dónde estaban, pero no sabía cómo hacer que recuperasen sus recuerdos. Le había pedido ayuda a Kingsley y me había dicho que lo consultaría con los Inefables, así que allí estaba, a la espera de una respuesta.

Me levanté perezosamente dirigiéndome hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y despejarme de todas esas sensaciones. Antes no quería que estas "pesadillas" continuaran, quería pararlas, pero ahora… me acostaba cada noche con la esperanza de vivir esos excitantes momentos que cada día ansiaba más, eran una deliciosa tortura, que me hacía preguntarme si el Malfoy de mis sueños estaría escondido en ese atormentado ser que había confesado estar enamorado de mí. Con sólo pensarlo, temblaba… necesitaba que _todo_ lo que tenía pensado saliera bien.

Me apresuré a cambiarme y vestirme de ropa. El día que había hablado con Malfoy, nada más volver con Harry y Ron, les había dicho que necesitaba hablar con Kingsley y que también necesitaba que ellos estuvieran allí, pero ese día a Kingsley aún le quedaba algún juicio y papeleo y nos dijo que quedáramos tres días después por la mañana en su oficina.

Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, caminando con cierto nerviosismo, pensando si Harry podría haber oído algo. Con un leve rubor instalado en mis mejillas, abrí la puerta de la cocina. Aliviada noté como los chicos seguían enfrascados en sus desayunos, apenas notando mi presencia. Con un suspiro, caminé hacia la mesa tomando asiento al lado de Ron, cogiendo de manera automática una tostada y empezando a untarla en mantequilla.

Ron volvió su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Estas bien, Hermione? Pareces enferma. – dijo.

\- Oh… nada, una noche movidita. – dije, removiéndome en mi asiento.

\- ¿Pesadillas? – me preguntó Harry, mirándome con preocupación.

\- Ehh… si, _pesadillas_. – le contesté, con un leve rubor volviendo a mis mejillas.

\- Todos las tenemos, pasaran con el tiempo. – me intentó consolar Harry y avergonzada bajé la mirada, fijándola en la mesa. A mí no me atormentaban los gritos de terror de las víctimas o las miradas asesinas tras las máscaras de los mortífagos, ni el mismísimo Voldemort. No, a mí lo único que me atormentaba eran esos profundos ojos plateados, nublados por el deseo, que cada noche me devoraban, me hacían rozar todos los límites.

Empezando a notar como una especie de criatura me rasgaba el bajo vientre, junté los muslos apretándolos, intentado aliviar esa ardiente sensación y carraspeé incomoda, volviendo mi cabeza hacia Ron.

\- ¿Cómo está Ginny? – le pregunté, desviando el tema de las pesadillas.

\- Bueno, sigue como últimamente, sólo sale para coger el plato de comer y volver corriendo a su habitación, incluso a veces no sale ni para eso y mi madre tiene que llevárselo. Ayer, Luna estuvo toda la tarde metida en la habitación con ella.

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – le pregunté. De reojo vi como Harry prestaba más atención, pero no parecía realmente preocupado. Debía ser grave lo de esos dos.

\- Sólo que estaría bien con el tiempo. – dijo Ron mirando a los ojos a Harry, como increpándole que no hiciera nada. Harry desvió la mirada, levantándose.

\- Voy a… os espero en la chimenea. – contestó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Ron bajó la mirada, con los puños apretados, levantándose también y saliendo rápidamente de la cocina. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, era casi palpable. Decidí apresurarme con el desayuno y salir, a ver si con el cambio de aires el humor mejoraba, estaba segura que les iba a encantar la segunda parte de mi plan.

Veinte minutos después aparecíamos en el Atrio del Ministerio, empezando a dirigirnos directos hacia la oficina de Kingsley. Parecía que los chicos ya habían arreglado sus diferencias ya que estaban enfrascados en una trivial conversación de la cual no estaba captando ni media palabra.

Caminaba con nerviosismo. Esto tenía que salir a la perfección, tenía que exponerlo como si fuera la tesis de mi vida. No por nada llevaba los tres días antes de la reunión para conseguir toda la información que pude, incluso había ido a uno de esos sitos muggles donde había conexión directa a internet, esperaba no haberme dejado nada al azar, tenía hasta una exposición en mi bolsito de cuentas, al cual me aferraba con fuerza.

De repente, nos detuvimos porque ya estábamos ante la puerta de la oficina del Ministro. Tragué saliva, la parte que tenía más miedo que rechazara la expondría primero, así vería a que me enfrentaba y como tendría que hacerlo para que realmente todo fuera como lo tenía planeado.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Hermione? – me preguntó Ron.

\- Sí, ¿Qué tienes planeado decirle, que te has puesto pálida? – me preguntó Harry, mirándome con suspicacia.

Sin responderle y respirando profundamente, golpeé con mis nudillos la puerta.

\- Adelante. – sonó una voz femenina desde dentro, debía ser la secretaria.

Lanzándoles una última mirada a los chicos, empujé el picaporte de la puerta, adentrándonos en la sala de espera que daba al despacho del Ministro.

* * *

Tres horas después, los tres salíamos del despacho de Kingsley. Yo con la sonrisa más satisfecha y deslumbrante que podía y los chicos con sendas miradas y expresiones de estupefacción. Antes de que dijeran cualquier cosa empecé a dirigirme hacia las chimeneas del Atrio, los chicos empezaron a seguirme en un asombrado silencio. Iba pensando en cómo elaborar la nota que tenía que escribir, mientras las últimas palabras de Kingsley resonaban en mi cabeza:

_"__En lo primero que has expuesto, tienes toda la razón, Hermione. Después de la guerra todo fue muy rápido y no pudimos hacer nada, estaba trabajando en como cambiarlo, pero te me has adelantado y sinceramente es una manera estupenda, te felicito. Tendrás que reunirte tú con el señor Malfoy y explicárselo todo bien, dile que las cartas de sus amigos le llegaran a él y que tiene que encargarse de todo por ellos, si el señor Nott aún no se ha recuperado, también le llegará su carta. En cuanto a lo segundo, tengo que consultarlo, lo sabréis nada más recibáis la carta. Por cierto, Hermione, si todo esto sale bien, tienes asegurado un puesto en el departamento de regulación y seguridad mágica. Que tengáis un buen día chicos." _

Estaba segura que si la segunda parte de mi plan dependía de lo que dijera McGonagall, era casi un triunfo asegurado y si no, podía apostar a que el retrato de Dumbledore la convencería de hacerlo. No tenía nada que perder, ni mucho que trabajar en ello, había elaborado un completo plan con todo lujo de detalles que le había entregado a Kingsley y ella sólo tenía que llevarlo a cabo.

Sin haberme dado cuenta una vez más, ya estábamos en el Atrio, frente a una de las chimeneas que nos llevarían de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. No tenía ni idea si los chicos me habían dicho algo por el camino, pero sin darle mucha importancia me adentré en las llamas verdes, murmurando: "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place"

Al aparecer en el salón de la Mansión Black, fui apresuradamente a buscar un trozo de pergamino en el que escribir. Regresé rápidamente al salón, donde Harry y Ron habían tomado asiento en el sofá y me senté al lado de Ron, apoyándome en la mesita de café para ponerme a escribir.

\- ¿Hermione, has pensado _todo_ eso tu sola? – escuché la voz de Harry, así que volteé la cabeza hasta él.

\- Bueno, tuve un empujoncito. – le contesté, viendo los plateados y atormentados ojos de Malfoy, así que tuve que reprimir un escalofrió que me empezó a subir por la espina dorsal.

\- Guau. – dijo Harry, al parecer sin salir de su asombro.

\- Pues si McGonagall acepta, creo que va a ser el año más alucinante de todos. Sólo hay una pega… - empezó a decir Ron.

\- No es una pega Ron, es una condición, así que si esto pasa, ves haciéndote a la idea. – le espeté de mal humor, ya había dicho lo mismo unas ciento cincuenta veces y la verdad estaba empezando a cansarme.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendo, Hermione! ¿Slytherin es una condición? ¿Por qué? – exclamó por enésima vez.

\- Ron, como te he dicho las otras ciento cincuenta veces que me has preguntado, no es de tu incumbencia, deja de preguntarlo y acéptalo. – le contesté con cansancio.

\- Bueno, con Slytherin o sin ellos, espero que este sea un año memorable, que borre todos los recuerdos de esta horrible etapa que acabamos de pasar y que sea el comienzo de una nueva, espero que esta vez digna de recordar. – dijo, con la cabeza gacha.

Arrepentida de haberle hablado así, le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros, intentando reconfortarle. Harry también había bajado la cabeza, supuse que perdido en sus propios malos recuerdos, así que estiré el otro brazo envolviendo también sus hombros.

\- Seguro que este año es el comienzo de una vida mejor para _todos_. – les dije con una cálida sonrisa en mis labios, después de un breve silencio continué – Cambiando de tema chicos, ¿me acompañareis esta tarde a hablar con Malfoy?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada llena de burla, como haciendo un chiste silencioso que sólo ellos entendían y entonces, Harry dijo:

\- Bueno Hermione, no es por nada, pero no nos apetece estar cara a cara con el hurón como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Creo que mejor te esperaremos en Sortilegios Weasley, ¿no Ron?

\- Si, ya tuve suficiente con verle la cara en el juicio y si encima Slytherin tendrá que ir con nosotros, prefiero alargar el momento de volver a ver su cara de amargado.

Contuve las ganas de gritarle a Ron que si tenía cara de amargado sería porque tenía razones, como si él después de la muerte de Fred estuviera muy alegre, pero me contuve y en cambio dije:

\- Bien, le escribiré la nota a Malfoy. Harry, ¿me prestas a Hedwig para mandársela?

\- Si claro, debe de estar en mi habitación. – me contestó.

\- Gracias. Me citaré con él a las cinco, estad preparados para ese entonces. – les dije.

Y sin esperar respuesta desaparecí por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, para subir a la habitación de Harry, escribirle la nota a Malfoy y entregársela a Hedwig.

Cuando llegué allí, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me puse en el suelo a escribirle la nota a Malfoy:

_"__Malfoy:_

_El Ministro quiere que nos citemos para consultarte noticias de suma importancia. Así que, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en el Caldero Chorreante, esta tarde a las cinco, si no puedes asistir devuélveme la nota con la fecha, hora y lugar que te vaya bien. Es importante que vayas, si no será una falta en tu expediente._

_H.G"_

Quería decirle tantas cosas más, pero sin embargo, tenía que centrarme. El Malfoy de mis sueños, nada tenía que ver con el de la realidad, incluso aunque afirmara estar enamorado de mí, que a estas alturas, empezaba a creer que hubiera sido un delirio de mí, cada vez más, enfermiza mente. Pero sabía que el _Veritaserum_ no tenía fallos así que…

Me gustaría poder ver su reacción cuando recibiera la nota… ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Asistiría?

Echándole una última mirada insatisfecha al pergamino, me levanté para envolverlo alrededor de la patita de Hedwig, susurrándole el nombre del destinatario.

\- _Draco Malfoy_. _Wiltshire_.

* * *

**Dentro de poco sabremos de que cojo... está hablando Hermione... ;) **

**Besitos princesas!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, holaa!**

**Saludos desde la montaña! **

**Pero en verdad tengo una mala noticia... ¿nunca os he dicho que soy un desastre? Al meter los archivos al PenDrive para llevármelo me dejé el de la traducción de Parenting Class... lo sé... soy inútil... ¡Por lo menos me llevé los trabajos y Pesadillas! para Parenting Class tendréis que esperar hasta el jueves, lo sientooo T-T **

**En fin, tengo una propuesta que haceros, claro está para quien quiera ;) No soy muy buena poniendo títulos a los caps y me gustaría que vosotras me dierais propuestas, la que más me gustara se quedaría como titulo del cap y se lo dedicaría con todo mi amor ^^ También me gustaría cambiar el titulo de la historia, porque fue un titulo pensado para un One-Shot.**

**En fin disfrutad del cap que me ha costado una barbaridad acabarlo ^^**

**_Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis es de JK Rowling._ **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba parada en medio del Callejón Diagon a unos metros de la entrada de Sortilegios Weasley, acababa de despedirme de los chicos, que con reticencia me habían dejado marchar, supuse que se debía a mí extremo nerviosismo, a mi espalda tensa o a que no paraba de frotarme las manos frenéticamente. Me habían advertido que si algo se torcía en mi encuentro con Malfoy no dudara en usar el Galeón falso que habíamos utilizado en quinto año y que todavía atesorábamos, para que acudieran en menos de un minuto a darle un buen toque de atención al Slytherin.

El problema era que confundían mi postura tensa, con algún temor hacia Malfoy ahora que volvía a estar libre. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, después de haberme confesado, muy a su pesar, que estaba enamorado de mí y después de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre noche y noche en mis sueños, no podía albergar hacia él ningún temor, todo lo contrario.

Tenía el sueño demasiado presente todavía, no podía desprenderme de las sensaciones que había vivido y estar a unos metros de volver a verlo, estaba haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara de reconocimiento, de anticipación. Me iba a desquiciar, ahora volvía a decirme que tenía que acabar con esa locura, esa enfermiza obsesión que me atrapaba noche a noche. Esas manos posesivas encima de mis caderas, esos labios juguetones susurrándome deliciosas palabras por las cuales me derretía…

Reprimiendo un escalofrío y sacudiendo la cabeza con frenetismo, empecé a caminar hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Caminaba de forma pausada, intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Esta era la primera vez que iba a verlo desde aquella confesión en una sala perdida del Ministerio y siendo sincera, su despedida no había sido la más amable del mundo, literalmente me había largado de allí a berridos. No sabía que actitud esperarme de él, pero ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para el más sarcástico y cínico de los Malfoy, así nada podría sorprenderme con la guardia baja.

Ya había llegado a mí destino, demasiado rápido para mi salud mental. Cuadrando los hombros y respirando profundamente unas cinco veces, abrí la puerta del bar con un fuerte tirón. Tom el dueño del Caldero y unos cuantos magos que estaban tranquilamente en sus mesas miraron en mi dirección a causa de mi efusiva entrada. Con la cabeza agachada y avergonzada por no poder controlar mi nerviosismo, me apresuré a dirigirme hacia unas de las mesas más apartadas en la parte de atrás.

Al llegar a la mesa, alcé la mirada haciendo un barrido rápido por todo el local buscando la cabeza de Malfoy, pero como era de esperar allí no había ninguna cabeza que destacara tanto como la de él. No podía esperar que llegara puntual a la "cita" y eso si es que aparecía. Aunque quisiera o no debía que escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Viendo como todos los ocupantes del local habían dejado de escrutarme y seguían cada uno a lo suyo, me dirigí sin hacerme notar mucho a la barra para pedirle a Tom una cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando me la dejó en la barra, dándole las gracias, me dirigí hacia mi mesa, para prepararme mentalmente y beberme la cerveza. Menos mal que la mesa que había decidido tenía una vista completa de la entrada del local y así podría ver perfectamente el momento en el que entrara. Sólo tenía que esperar…

Pero cuarenta minutos y dos cervezas de mantequilla después, aún no había aparecido. La puerta del local se había abierto unas dos veces en ese rato y las dos veces había mirado hacia allí con un nudo en el estómago para un segundo después desinflarme viendo que no era _él_. Estaba empezando a impacientarme por no decir a enfadarme de verdad, ¿quién se creía que era ese hurón de pacotilla? ¿de verdad esperaba que esto iba a quedar así? Ni amenazarle con que si faltaba sería una alta en su expediente había aparecido, ¿realmente estaba tan acabado como para ni importarle faltar a una cita que ponía en peligro su sentencia?

De repente, escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y sin ninguna esperanza alcé la mirada hacia allí otra vez, pero esta vez mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho, mi piel se erizó y un delicioso escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda. Por Merlín… la sensación había sido más arrolladora de lo que había previsto en un primer momento. Todo el enfado que podía haber sentido hacía unos momentos había sido sustituido por un reprimido deseo que fue más desgarrador que cualquiera que hubiera sentido en mis pesadillas, o sueños… ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Con su porte elegante y su andar característico se dirigió hacia la barra sin echar ni una mirada a su alrededor. Pude observarlo a placer, mientras parecía estar pidiéndole algo a Tom. Estaba de perfil, apoyado casualmente en la barra, tenía el pelo rubio revuelto, parecía que hubiera pasado sus manos frenéticamente por él como le vi hacer ese día en el ministerio después de su confesión. Notablemente estaba más delgado y tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. La preocupación, sustituyó rápidamente al deseo. Ese chico nada tenía que ver con al animal salvaje de mis más primitivos sueños. El Malfoy de mis sueños brillaba con luz propia, el que tenía enfrente esperando que el mesero le trajera su bebida estaba apagado, sin brillo. Era una visión triste.

Tom salió de la trastienda con lo que me pareció una botella de whisky de fuego en las manos, se la enseñó a Malfoy antes de servirle una copa hasta arriba. Cogiéndola con clase, se dio la vuelta echándole una mirada al local y rápidamente aparté la mirada, haciendo como si buscara algo en mi bolso.

Al levantar la mirada de nuevo, reprimí un escalofrío al sentirlo a tan solo un metro de distancia con el ceño fuertemente fruncido e intenté componer mi mejor cara de póker.

\- ¿No es demasiado temprano para emborracharse, Malfoy? Y llegas tarde. – le pregunté, intentando desprenderme de la incomodidad pareciendo ofendida.

\- Primero, no se considera temprano si todavía no te has acostado. Y segundo, sólo ponía que apareciera, no que llegara puntual. – dijo, con el ceño todavía fruncido y sin sentarse en la silla – Mira Granger, si esto es una encerrona para hacerme hablar sobre lo que pasó en el ministerio, ya puedes desistir, porque no vas a conseguir nada.

Parpadeé un par de veces, sí que había pensado hablar con él sobre eso, pero no en ese momento. Íbamos a tener mucho tiempo por delante para eso, ahora había temas más importantes en los que centrarse.

\- No, Malfoy. No he venido a "hacerte" hablar sobre _eso_, ya tendremos suficiente tiempo para hacerlo y te aseguro que hablaras, aunque tenga que hacerte tragar un caldero entero de _Veritaserum_. Ahora siéntate y escucha. – le dije fulminándole con la mirada.

Mientras empezó a tomar asiento él también me fulminó con la mirada, nuestros ojos colisionaron provocando un choque silencioso de voluntades. Oro contra Plata, luz contra oscuridad. Poderoso a la vez que incontrolable. El sonido de un trueno resonó contra mi mente, la sensación de gotas de lluvia helada recorría mi piel, sus labios que estaban a poco más de un metro me susurraban _"El sabor de lo prohibido, es el placer más deseado…"_

Echándome para atrás bruscamente en la silla, aparté la mirada de esos ojos que podían hacerme revivir todas las sensaciones que vivía cada noche con el simple hecho de mirarme fijamente.

Encarando una ceja, dijo con impaciencia:

\- Espabila Granger, no tengo todo el día que perder contigo. – espetó volviendo a componer su habitual expresión de desprecio.

Carraspeé, acomodándome en la silla, intentando serenarme. No podía perder el control de esa manera simplemente porque me mirara, se suponía que era una persona racional no una adolescente que se dejaba llevar por sus inestables hormonas. Respirando mentalmente y fijando la mirada en algún punto de su cara que no fueran sus ojos, empecé a hablar.

\- El Ministro me ha pedido que te de dos noticias, una buena y la otra no tan buena. ¿Cuál prefieres primero? – le dije, intentando sonar lo más calmada posible.

\- ¿Y ahora que eres, su secretaria? Te hacía en algún puesto mejor que de lame-culos… - le fulminé con la mirada otra vez, preparándome para contestarle, pero rápidamente se apresuró a añadir – La mala primero.

\- Primero, yo no soy la secretaria, ni lamo el culo de nadie. Y segundo, hay una nueva condición en tu sentencia y es que tendrás que cursar el último curso en Hogwarts con una media de Supera las Expectativas en todas las materias…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se piensa ese ministro que soy? ¿Una de sus posesiones? ¿Qué puede hacer conmigo lo que le dé la gana? – exclamó interrumpiéndome.

\- Las sentencias se pueden revisar si hay una apelación y obviamente la comunidad mágica inglesa necesita miembros activos para reconstruir esta sociedad dividida y destrozada. Así que, sí que pueden hacer eso.

\- Me importa una mierda esta sociedad y todo lo que conlleva dile al señor ministro que se meta su oferta por donde le quepa y que deje mi sentencia como estaba. – sentenció cruzándose de brazos, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo entiendes… - le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona entre los labios – Si no acatas esta condición tu condena se ampliara dos años más, pero si la cumples sólo tendrás que cumplir ese año y quedaras completamente libre.

\- Granger, se me está acabando la paciencia y quiero salir de aquí en menos de cinco minutos así que termina de una jodida vez lo que tengas que decir. – dijo con una expresión tensa en su rostro. No sabía si se debía a la condición de volver a Hogwarts o por estar en mi presencia.

La copa de whisky hacía mucho que estaba olvidada en un rincón de la mesa completamente vacía, Malfoy, después de habérsela terminado – casi toda de un sorbo – había empezado a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa y si no hubiera sido él habría sido un gesto casual, pero Malfoy solía jactarse de tenerlo todo siempre bajo un estricto control, que hiciera un gesto tan descuidado me daba a entender que estaba nervioso y eso por alguna extraña razón despertaba un sentimiento de gran satisfacción en mis entrañas. Me hacía sentir poderosa.

Con esa nueva dosis de confianza, continué hablando:

\- He hecho que revisen los casos de tus amigos. – vi como arqueaba ambas cejas en una clara actitud sorprendida y sonreí internamente – El sistema judicial mágico está bastante obsoleto, Kingsley quería actualizarlo, pero con todos esos juicios y la falta evidente de personal fue imposible hacerlo a tiempo. Esperemos que en estos meses vaya cambiando y que estas cosas no vuelvan a pasar. Parkinson y Zabini eran menores de edad cuando pasó todo eso, cuando revisaron sus varitas encontraron que Parkinson había lanzado tres _Crucios_ consecutivos el día veintitrés de abril de este mismo año, ella en el interrogatorio previo al juicio declaró que había sido en defensa propia para defenderse de tres mortífagos que la iban a violar, no hubo testigos, pero el _Veritaserum_ no tiene fallos, aun así por haber utilizado la maldición fue condenada a dos años en Azkaban. Zabini también usó la maldición _Imperius_ en varias ocasiones, se negó a defenderse y a tomar _Veritaserum_, no tuvo interrogatorio previo y simplemente fue declarado culpable, condenado a dos años en Azkaban. Goyle también es menor, pero se encontró la maldición asesina al revisar su varita.

Hice una pausa para ver su reacción y por si quería añadir algo. Había estado escuchándome atentamente y a medida que hablaba sus plateados ojos habían ido estrechándose, supongo que preguntándose porque le estaba contando todo eso.

\- Bien Granger, me has hecho un buen resumen de la situación, pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó, con los ojos todavía entrecerrados e inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

\- Como he dicho antes, el sistema judicial mágico está obsoleto, no hay leyes que protejan a los menores y han sido condenados por una ley que dicta que si usas un Imperdonable estas condenado a Azkaban. El ministro queriendo cambiar todo esto ha conseguido que Parkinson y Zabini salgan de Azkaban bajo un año de libertad vigilada y otro de libertad condicional, con la condición de que cursen el último año en Hogwarts con tus mismos requisitos. Un Auror se presentara en el castillo cada semana para hacerles una vista, una revisión de sus varitas claramente limitadas y un informe completo sobre sus actividades, al acabar el año en Hogwarts quedaran bajo libertad condicional y tendrán que presentarse en el ministerio una vez al mes para más o menos lo mismo. A Goyle sólo hemos podido reducir su condena a tres años, el asesinato no es tan fácil de eludir, sin embargo podrá recibir visitas una vez al mes.

A medida que iba hablando sus ojos se iban abriendo está vez de sorpresa genuina, realmente había conseguido desestabilizarlo. Un punto mental en mi marcador. Después de una breve pausa seguí hablando:

\- Quedaran en libertad el día de antes de empezar las clases, así que tendrás que encargarte de todo por ellos, las cartas llegaran a tu nombre, también la de Nott si todavía no ha salido de San Mungo. ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Sí, Granger. – me dijo con los ojos nuevamente entrecerrados y con los labios fruncidos – No esperes que te lo agradezcan cuando salgan. Para ellos será igual estar encerrados en solitario recordándose quienes son a que se lo recuerden una cuadra de adolescentes excesivamente hormonados y con ganas de venganza.

\- No me importa Malfoy, era lo justo. – le dije frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras la rabia me iba subiendo por las entrañas, no le pedía que me lo agradeciera, pero tampoco que echara al traste todo lo que me había roto la cabeza para pensar en cómo ayudarlo a ÉL – Bien, ya está todo dicho. Me marcho, nos vemos en Hogwarts, Malfoy.

Apresuradamente me puse en pie sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte, recogí mi bolso y empecé a dirigirme hacia la salida, pero nada más dar un paso para alejarme, una mano se envolvió suavemente en mi muñeca y me paralicé, sin querer darme la vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – me llegó su voz en un suave susurro dejándome completamente desarmada, lentamente me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, encontrándome con esa mirada, que me decía todas las cosas que sus labios callaban, esa que se había convertido en mi más enfermiza obsesión.

\- Es lo justo… - repetí susurrando, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus profundos ojos. Su pulgar suavemente empezó a rozarme la parte interior de la muñeca, al tiempo que un delicioso hormigueo empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Nuestras miradas seguían ancladas, todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor había desaparecido dejando sólo la delicada sensación de su roce contra mi piel y todas las palabras que transmitían sus plateados ojos.

De repente, se escuchó el ruido de una silla al moverse. Y como si de una bofetada se tratara volví a la realidad. Desprendiéndome rápidamente de su agarre salí corriendo hacia la puerta, sin mirar ni una vez atrás. _Eso_, había sido real… no había sido un sueño, ni una fantasía, esas sensaciones habían sido reales y no podía estar más abrumada, asustada y a la vez deseosa de _mucho_ más…

Crucé la puerta del bar de una manera frenética, estampándome de cara contra un menudo cuerpo que caminaba alegremente sin mirar, por el abarrotado Callejón Diagon.

\- Lo siento… disculpe, no le había visto. – le dije de manera apresurada a la persona con la que había chocado, intentado calmar los apresurados latidos de mi corazón.

\- ¿Hermione? – esa voz… ¡Luna! - ¿Estás bien?, parece que hayas metido la cabeza en una olla con agua hirviendo, estas muy roja. – explicó con sus saltones ojos azules, escrutándome la cara.

\- Ehh… yo… - dije sin saber cómo explicarme. En ese momento la puerta del Caldero Chorreante volvió a abrirse saliendo del bar el dueño de mi actual turbación. Dejé de respirar momentáneamente, Luna al ver mi reacción miró en esa dirección y encaró una ceja al volver a enfrentarme. Malfoy, echándonos una mirada con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, compuso una mueca y empezó a alejarse en dirección contraria a Sortilegios Weasley.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado con los _Warckspurt*_, están más agresivos que nunca. – dijo Luna sonriente, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado desde la salida de Malfoy.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Luna. – le dije, dedicándole un pequeña y tensa sonrisa - ¿Cómo está tu padre?

\- Bien, dentro de una semana podrá volver a casa. – me contestó con una deslumbrante sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios, aferrándose a un pequeño libro que tenía entre los brazos y en el que se podía leer el título: _"Días de guerra"_.

\- Me alegro mucho, Luna. Dale recuerdos de mi parte. – de repente, recordé lo que había dicho Ron esa mañana - ¿Cómo está Ginny? Ron dice que no sale de su habitación para nada.

La mirada de Luna se entristeció considerablemente, supuse que recordando la conversación que habían tenido las dos la tarde de ayer.

\- Estará bien… aunque creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella, a mí siempre me ayuda escucharte. – me contestó con una triste sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, la atrapé en un fuerte abrazo que ella me devolvió con fuerza.

\- Gracias otra vez, Luna. Iré a verla inmediatamente. – decidí más para mí que para Luna.

\- Yo debo volver al hospital, tengo que despertar a mi bello durmiente. – dijo volviendo a aferrar con más fuerza el libro que tenía entre los brazos – ¡Que tengas un buen día, Hermione!

Agitando la mano en su dirección, vi cómo se alejaba rumbo al hospital. Me quedé sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara recordando ese día de verano en que las chicas habían venido a visitarme a casa de mis padres y habíamos visto la película de "La Bella Durmiente" versión Disney y al finalizar Luna había dicho que nosotras éramos las tres hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera. Tenía ganas de vivir ese año que nos esperaba en Hogwarts con todos ellos, generar nuevos y buenos recuerdos como ese que poder disfrutar sin lágrimas de por medio.

Haciendo el camino de vuelta a Sortilegios Weasley para encontrarme con los chicos, iba pensando en todo la "reunión" con Malfoy, pero sobre todo en el final. Había bajado sus defensas, se había mostrado tal y como creía que era el verdadero Malfoy y eso me desestabilizaba. Las sensaciones que había sentido habían sido tan reales, que ni el más erótico de los sueños podían eclipsar, no podía ni imaginarme lo que sería tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo, piel contra piel mientras esos ojos tormentosos me atravesaban el alma.

Al levantar la mirada vi que ya había llegado a la tienda de los gemelos, desde la puerta veía a Ron y haciéndole una seña le dije que ya había terminado mi encuentro con Malfoy. Un minuto después Harry y Ron estaban en la puerta, haciéndome una inspección buscando signos de que Malfoy hubiera hecho algo. Rodé los ojos con exasperación y les dije:

\- Quiero ir a la Madriguera a ver a Ginny. ¿Venís?

\- Yo sí, le dije a mi madre que iría a cenar. – dijo Ron, mirando de reojo a Harry.

\- Ehh… yo me quedaré un rato más con George. Nos vemos después en Grimmauld Place.

Sin darnos tiempo a que pudiéramos ni despedirnos, se marchó otra vez dentro de la tienda. Intercambié una mirada con Ron, quien tenía una expresión tensa en su cara. Me agarró del brazo, desapareciéndose directamente en los límites de la Madriguera. Empezando a dirigirnos hacia el camino principal de la casa, le eché un vistazo de reojo, viendo que parecía abatido. Intentando mostrarle un poco de apoyo, rodeé mi brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarlo.

\- Ya lo arreglaran, no te preocupes. – le dije.

\- No creo, Hermione. Sólo quiero que mi hermana esté bien y realmente no parece estarlo mientras Harry no hace nada para solucionarlo. – me contestó, cerrando las manos en puños y mintiéndoselas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- A lo mejor quiere dejarle su espacio, para que sea Ginny la que decida lo que quiere hacer. De todos modos, ahora hablaré con ella e intentaré hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla.

\- Gracias, Hermione. – me contestó, dedicándome un triste sonrisa. Cómo me gustaría que el Ron juguetón y gracioso volviera. Era horrible verle así…

Llegamos a la entrada de la Madriguera y saludando a Molly con un afectuoso abrazo me dirigí a la habitación de Ginny mientras escuchaba un suave gracias de los labios de la señora Weasley. Llegué frente a la puerta de mi amiga y respirando profundamente di tres suaves toques con mis nudillos.

\- Mamá ya te he dicho que no voy a ayudarte a desgnomizar el jardín. Pídeselo a Ron. – exclamó Ginny desde dentro.

\- Soy Hermione, Ginny. – le dije.

Un segundo después la puerta se abrió de un fuerte tirón y una llorosa Ginny apareció en el otro lado lanzándose a mis brazos en un opresivo abrazo.

\- Hermione… - sollozó, al tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de nosotras, nos guíe hasta su cama acomodándome en ella con Ginny entre mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? – le pregunté en un susurró, acariciándole suavemente su roja melena.

\- Yo… yo… no sé por dónde empezar. – esperé que ordenara sus pensamientos y que empezara cuando quisiera – El tiempo que tú, Harry y Ron estuvisteis fuera pasaron muchas cosas en Hogwarts. La primera vez que me salvó, yo estaba de ronda por las mazmorras cuando de la nada apareció Amycus Carrow y me abordó aplastándome contra la pared y empezó a dar tirones de mi ropa, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso en ese forcejeo, sólo recuerdo un fuerte golpe en los labios y que de repente Carrow estaba volando por los aires. Blaise… él, después de lanzarle un _Obliviate_ y un _Imperius_ para que se largara de allí y no recordara nada, me agarró en brazos y me llevó hasta una sala cerca de la Sala común de Slytherin, donde me curó el labio con una delicadeza sorprendente. Allí me sentí segura por primera vez en lo que iba de curso…

Hizo una pausa, decidí que era mejor dejar que se desahogara sin intervenir. En esa pausa pude analizar bien mentalmente lo que había oído, había dicho ¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini?, eso no me lo había esperado y empecé a sentirme muy identificada con ella.

\- Esa no fue la última vez que lo hizo, también me salvó de algunos Slytherins que estaban muy subidos y de la hermana de Carrow, siempre acabábamos en esa sala de las mazamorras, juntos, creando una profunda confianza mutua… - en ese momento soltó un fuerte sollozó y la apreté contra mi infundiéndole ánimos.

\- El día de la Batalla en Hogwarts, cuando acabó todo y me enteré de la muerte de Fred… salí corriendo de allí, en busca de mi tabla de salvación, lo necesitaba como el aire, Hermione. Sabía que tenía que estar allí, McGonagall había enviado allí a todos los Slytherins y tenía, _debía_ estar allí. Cuando abrí la puerta de esa sala que se había convertido en nuestro refugio me lancé a sus brazos y sin pensar abordé sus labios en un beso más violento que tierno. Lo que no había notado en mi huida desenfrenada del Gran Comedor, es que Harry había ido detrás de mí todo el camino hasta esa sala. Cuando escuchamos el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, nos separamos rápidamente. Al ver a Harry parado en la puerta, me miró de manera decepcionada y salió de allí dando un portazo.

Volvió a hacer otra pausa, esta vez girando la cabeza para ver mi reacción, supuse que preguntándose si estaría juzgándola, pero era imposible yo también había caído rendida ante los encantos de una serpiente. Aunque sabía que Ginny soportaba el peso de un sentimiento mucho más destructivo sobre los hombros, culpabilidad. Al ver que no hacía ningún gesto, ni ninguna mueca ante lo que me estaba contando, continuó:

\- Salí corriendo del aula sin echar ni una mirada atrás, esa fue la última vez que lo vi y ahora está en Azkaban… - finalizó mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían sobre mi camiseta.

\- Lo siento, Ginny. – le dije sin saber muy bien que decir para animarla - No te sientes culpable sólo por lo de Harry, ¿verdad?

\- Si hubiera ido a declarar a su favor en su juicio, no estaría en ese putrefacto lugar. No se lo merece, él es bueno, Hermione. Pero estaba tan asustada… y ahora me siento todavía mucho peor. – dijo hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

\- Bueno, Kingsley y yo estuvimos revisando los casos de Parkinson y Zabini y actualizando un poco las obsoletas leyes de este sistema hemos conseguido sacarlos de Azkaban con la condición de que cursen su último año en Hogwarts bajo libertad vigilada y un año más de libertad condicional. – le dije con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara. A medida que iba hablando su cara se había ido convirtiendo en una caricatura digna de recordar.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – me dijo con la boca abierta y sin poder dejar de abrir más y más los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes?, no eres la única que ha tenido dramas con serpientes últimamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la boca.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a comernos un helado al mundo muggle y te cuento todo lo que te has perdido últimamente? – le pregunté incorporándome y extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Sonriéndome todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió y aceptó mi mano. Ahora entendía porque Zabini no había querido tomarse el Veritaserum, no había querido descubrir a mí amiga…

* * *

Llevábamos cuatro horas paseando por un parque en el Londres Muggle en el que ya habíamos estado varias veces. Al llegar, nos habíamos sentado bajo un árbol con un helado entre las manos. Le había contado _todo_ a Ginny, desde la mirada en la Mansión Malfoy mientras Bellatrix me torturaba, hasta la primera Pesadilla, el encuentro y posterior confesión en el ministerio y como de ahí había surgido esa necesidad de ayudarlo, ese proyecto que le había propuesto al ministro y este a McGonagall, como las pesadillas habían mutado a sueños cada vez más eróticos y hasta el encuentro de hacia unas horas.

Parecía que a Ginny le había servido para olvidarse momentáneamente de sus problemas, había sonreído, se había quejado, había soltado vulgaridades cuando le contaba los sueños y se había largado a reír a carcajadas cuando le había dicho que Harry casi me había pillado con las manos en la masa esa misma mañana. A mí también me había servido para desahogarme, hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero sentía que había tenido todas esas semanas una gran bola en el estómago que si bien no se había disipado del todo, sí que se había desinflado mucho. Compartir nuestros secretos más oscuros nos había dejado satisfechas, con unas tontas sonrisas en los labios mientras nos acabábamos el tercer helado de la tarde. Ya anochecía, los colores naranjas inundaban tenuemente el cielo dando paso a los oscuros colores de la noche.

\- Así que, ¿la vuelta al mundo muggle? – preguntó Ginny, rompiendo esa cómoda calma en la que estábamos sumidas.

Asentí firmemente una vez, con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. Sí, ese era mi proyecto, mi bebé. Si esto prosperaba y se convertía en algo que se hiciera cada año a los alumnos de séptimo, podría cambiar muchas cosas de esta sociedad clasista empezando por proporcionar igualdad a todos los seres donde los derechos, valores y principios de cada cuál fueran intocables, una sociedad más igualitaria y tolerante.

* * *

**Warckspurt:** Es un ser invisible que viaja a través de los oídos de las personas, hasta llegar al cerebro y confundirlo. Información extraída del "BlogHogwarts".

* * *

**Espero que de verdad os haya gustado, la parte que más me ha costado escribir ha sido la de la conversación Draco/Hermione, espero que se entienda todo... a veces sólo entiendo yo lo que escribo... xD**

**En el cap 5 ya veremos más de que trata ese proyecto del que tanto habla Hermione ^^ no sé cuando lo tendré listo todavía no he escrito ni una palabra, pero prometo que no será más de un mes! Nos vemos el lunes con Parentig Class ;)**

**Besazos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**nana11: **Wolas! Nooo no es la canción de Porta, pero si que es de una canción de rap español "El y Ella" de "Arma Blanca con Dlux", siempre que la escucho me viene a la mente Draco... y tenía que hacer algo con esoo ;) Espero que te haya gustado y Gracias por el review!

**SALESIA:** Muchsisisisiismas gracias por tus reviews, ¿nunca te he dicho cuanto te adoro? MUCHO, MUCHOOOO! muchas gracias por mostrarme ese apoyo en esta delirio paranoide que me he montado ;) Espero que te hayan gustado los caps, yo en mi mente veo a un Draco muy desgarrado que SIEMPRE ha estado enamorado de Hermione y que suele esconder su verdadero yo de todos. Aunque para eso tenemos el Veritaserum que puede sacar lo más profundo de ti ^^ Y si acertaste en que Hermione encontraría la manera de salvar a Blaise y Pansy, pero no a Goyle... no todo es perfecto oyee! xD JAJAJAJA Sii en mi mente ese beso en la cámara de los secretos nunca existió, así puedo hacer que Ron me caiga medio bien ^^ Espero que en esta historia consiga hacer que por lo menos lo le odies ;) JAJAJAJJA Si yo fuera Hermione me induciría a un coma profundo para no despertar y poder culminar aunque sea una vez! Ya veremos si se cumplen o no sus pesadillas ;) Bueno el proyecto de Hermione si que es algo así como de integracion, pero podría llegar a convertirse en algo que se haga como habitual, para todos los que vayan cursando el séptimo año ;) ¿puedes ver por donde van los tiros? En el siguiente cap lo explicaré con más detalle ^^ Besazos princesaaa y muchas muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo, te amooo (L) Espero que te haya gustado el cap ;) Nos vemos el lunes en Parentig Class (lo siento por esooo, soy un desastre :S)

**wisper dggory:** ¡Wolas Wisp! me gusta tu nombre ^^ Pues es un honor que si no sueles dejar reviews lo hayas hecho en mi historia, graciass! Me alegra que me digas lo de la canción, temía que hubiera quedado un tanto raro, pero yo me imagino a un Draco atormentado que no suele dejar ver su verdadero yo, por ciertoo me gustaría leer ese fic que dices que has escrito sobre la canción! Pues espero que el cap te haya gustado tambien, la verdad es que la conversación de ellos dos me ha costado bastante, no se si se habrá entendido... a veces me pasa... xD Buenooo, muchsiisismas gracias por el review y espero verte por aquí! Besos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, hola xiquis!**

**Si, no esperabais este capítulo y a decir verdad yo tampoco... xD Hay que agradecérselo a Luaa YAY que me a chantajeado e instigado para que escribiera este capítulo para hoy, así que espero que esté bien escrito y sin demasiadas incoherencias... me ha costado acabarlo en tan poco tiempo... Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**

**Especial dedicatoria a: _Luaa YAY_ (por chantajearme hasta conseguir lo que quiere) A mi aquelarre de pavos albinos (¡Arriba pavos!) A mi querida Nixie (me encanta tenerte tan cerquita nena ;)) a Aleksast (por ser mi amor platónico) a SALESIA (porque adoro tus reviews jodidamente kilométricos) y a todo el foro de "Las cuatro casas" (Me habéis sacado muchas sonrisas estos días)**

_**Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Un espeso vaho invadía todo el baño, de los cientos de grifos que tenía la inmensa bañera había decidido sólo dos, esencia de vainilla y almendra que inundaba completamente mis fosas nasales. Todo eso, más la calidez del agua y las burbujas que rozaban mi piel desnuda, estaban embotando todos mis sentidos, dejándome en una especie de limbo, flotando a la deriva en esa inmensa bañera, esperándole a él. _

_Sentía un nudo en el estómago, no me movía, sólo se oía el sonido de mi errática respiración y los chorros de agua cayendo en esa piscina. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me sumergí en el agua recordando como habíamos llegado hasta esto. _

_Ese año en Hogwarts había empezado muy diferente a cualquier otro… un encuentro en el expreso, un sutil roce en la cadera con sus dedos. Varias colisiones de cuerpos entre los pasillos, hasta que me había abordado detrás de alguna columna pérdida entre los oscuros pasillos del Castillo. Un beso robado, prohibido y exquisito. Todo se convirtió en un círculo vicioso del que ninguno de los dos podía escapar, incluso en clases a veces era inevitable rozar nuestras manos al movernos entre los estrechos pasillos que se creaban entre las mesas, miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices. _

_Se había convertido en mi droga, de la cual no podía saciarme… necesitaba más de él, cómo el aire para vivir, cmo el agua para los peces o el sol para las plantas. Desde ese primer encuentro en el expreso habían pasado cuatro meses. El último día antes de partir a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, había llegado una majestuosa lechuza de ojos naranjas a la ventana de mi habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, era suya, decía que no podríamos vernos antes de marcharse, que le esperara en el baño de Prefectos el primer día que volviéramos al finalizar el banquete de bienvenida. _

_Y después de dos semanas de agónico síndrome de abstinencia, allí estaba, a punto de morir ahogada en la bañera de los Prefectos. Saqué la cabeza del agua intentando conseguir una gran bocanada de aire y al abrir los ojos, allí estaba. _

_El vaho del baño me dificultaba la visión, pero podía entrever su intensa mirada, sus dos pozos plateados estaban fijos en los míos, no había dicho ni una palabra, pero no hacía falta. Lentamente, sus ojos bajaron hasta mis pómulos, deslizando la mirada por mi nariz, mi barbilla, recorrió mi cuello, mis hombros desnudos, hasta llegar al comienzo del valle de mis senos, cubiertos por las miles de burbujas que inundaban la gigantesca bañera. _

_Le vi tragar saliva y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. Seguía sin decir ni una palabra y de un momento a otro, desapareció detrás de uno de los cubículos del baño, dejando en el ambiente una gran sensación de vacío. Miré en la dirección por donde se había marchado, hundiéndome lentamente hasta los hombros. Estaba nerviosa… esa no era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación parecida, ya habíamos llegado hasta el final, pero nunca había sido un encuentro planeado, todos habían sido fortuitos y espontáneos. La primera vez, mi primera vez… _

_Había sido un encuentro tan fortuito y espontaneo como todos los anteriores. Me había abordado en un pasillo, aplastándome como siempre detrás de una de las muchas columnas, había empezado como un beso violento cargado de una pasión dolorosa, rabia e impotencia mezcladas, el saber que lo que hacíamos estaba prohibido, pero a la vez nos necesitábamos, bebíamos él uno del otro, como dos sedientos en medio del más seco de los desiertos. Sin saber cómo, astutamente como la serpiente que era, nos había guiado entre las sombras del castillo, hasta el séptimo piso justo frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado y la puerta ya se estaba materializando ante nuestros oscurecidos ojos. Dentro, sólo había una cama de gigantescas dimensiones, ahí fue donde descubrí el verdadero placer por primera vez, al principio había dolido, tenía la idea de que eso pasaría ya que había leído algún que otro libro erótico donde describían, con gran calidad de detalle, esa dolorosa y especial primera vez. Él, había sido tan suave y delicado, como si mi cuerpo fuera la más exquisita y valiosa pieza de su colección de arte. Había sido mágico, habíamos abierto la Caja de Pandora. _

_Un débil carraspeo me devolvió al presente y volví la cabeza en su dirección, abriendo los ojos con exageración. Ahí delante de mis incrédula mirada, estaba la visión más perfecta y excitante que había tenido el gusto de ver en mi corta vida. _

_Draco Malfoy, con el pelo revuelto cayéndole sobre la frente, estaba observándome con ojos cautelosos y con deleite recorrí su deliciosa figura. Sus fibrosos hombros estaban tensos, el vaho del ambiente se adhería a su piel creando diminutas gotas de agua que hacían que su cuerpo brillara de manera etérea, como si de una ilusión óptica se tratara. Esas malditas gotas de agua habían empezado a deslizarse por su cuerpo creando surcos que mis dedos picaban por recorrer, llegando hasta sus bien formados abdominales, perdiéndose en la cavidad de su ombligo y resbalando hasta más allá de la toalla negra que tenía atada a la cintura, donde una fina capa de vello rubio me indicaba el camino hacía el jardín de las delicias. _

_Un bajo gruñido se escapó de mis labios al sentir envidia de esas gotas de agua que invadían en mi territorio. Sin pensar en mi desnudez, me levanté de la bañera, notando la sensación de las burbujas serpenteando por mi cuerpo creando una sensación de hormigueo que sólo aumentaba mi excitación. _

_Su mirada viajó desde mis ojos hasta mis pechos cubiertos de espuma, donde estaba segura se apreciaban dos excitadas y sobresalientes puntas. Continuó su viaje bajando por mi abdomen, las curvas de mis caderas y finalmente se detuvieron en mi Monte de Venus, donde podía notar que mi pegajosa humedad iba en aumento. Seguía avanzando paso a paso hacía él, era mi presa y por Merlín, como estaba disfrutándolo._

_Cuando llegué a su altura noté como se estremecía, nunca habíamos estado así y parecía que le ponía nervioso, sonreí de medio lado – un hábito que había adquirido de él en esos meses – y extendí mi brazo para alcanzar con mis dedos un gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su sien, me llevé el dedo a los labios y mirándole fijamente a los ojos lamí la gota de sudor con toda la intención que pude reunir. _

_Con un gruñido digno de un león me agarró de la resbaladiza cintura acoplándome a su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara una risita contenida. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, acercándome a su oído._

_\- Draco… - le susurré, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja. Sabía cuánto le gustaba que le llamara por su nombre y empujó sus caderas con las mías, soltando un gemido al tiempo que empezaba a guiarnos hacia la cálida bañera que desprendía olor a vainilla y almendra._

_En cuanto noté que mis pies tocaban el bordillo, de un tirón a su cintura me desprendí de la molesta tela que impedía que nuestros cuerpos enteros se rozaran. Apretándome contra él, noté la forma exacta de su poderosa excitación presionando mi bajo vientre, estaba caliente, dura y palpitante. Sin poder reprimirme me apreté a él y le mordí con fuerza el hombro izquierdo, provocando que volviera a embestirme con sus caderas y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayéramos aferrados a las profundidades de la piscina del baño de los Prefectos. _

_Bajo el agua nos unimos en un tórrido y húmedo beso, mientras nuestras manos vagaban libremente por el cuerpo del otro, explorándonos, reconociéndonos, sofocando esa angustiosa necesidad que había ido creciendo durante esas dos semanas de ausencia. _

_Emergiendo del agua buscando desesperadamente un poco de aire, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos con una torpe sonrisa en nuestra expresión. Sin esperar un segundo volvió a atacar mis labios, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y entrelazándola con la mía. Noté como chocaba contra el borde de la piscina y premeditadamente le mordí el labio inferior al tiempo que envolvía mis piernas en sus caderas, apretándome contra su excitado miembro. Le solté el labio, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron, tocando es punto sensible de la anatomía femenina que te abría las puertas del placer más absoluto._

_Gemí, mientras Draco se apoderaba de mi mandíbula, dibujando un camino de besos por mi cuello y mis hombros hasta llegar a mi pecho izquierdo, levantando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo traviesamente, atrapó mi pezón con el filo de sus dientes, apretando ligeramente mientras su mirada de plata fundida estaba fija en mis ojos. Dejé escapar un gemido mucho más gutural que el anterior. _

_Estaba temblando, ya no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba dentro desesperadamente, quería llenarme de él hasta perder los cinco sentidos. Agarrándole la cara suavemente y acercándome hasta sus labios, le susurré encima de estos:_

_\- Draco… te necesito… ahora. – empujé levemente mis caderas contra las suyas._

_Sacó la lengua, lamiéndome la boca, al tiempo que sus manos viajaban a mis caderas para alinearse en mi entrada y mirándome fijamente con la mirada más limpia y clara que le había visto en todo ese tiempo, me dijo dejándome momentáneamente paralizada:_

_\- Hermione… te quiero._

_Y de una violenta estocada se hundió en mi interior, haciendo que soltará el gemido más gutural, profundo y excitado de todos los que había emitido estando a junto a él. _

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar el mismo profundo gemido escapar de mis labios y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos observando una pequeña luz verde que salía de un pequeño anillo de plata que tenía en el dedo índice.

"_Hermione… te quiero" – _recordé, enviando un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal.

Estaba perlada en sudor, la nítida sensación de placer que había sentido nada más despertar, todavía sintiendo como Malfoy se hundía profundamente en mi interior, había desaparecido completamente al recordar esas palabras salir con claridad de esos finos, pero apetitosos labios.

Se suponía que estos sueños eran una manifestación de algún perturbado deseo que se escondía en las profundidades de mi mente, pero hasta ese día nunca habían pasado de ser meros encuentros sexuales, intensos y excitantes, pero nunca con ninguna connotación sentimental o romántica.

¿Qué significaba? Hacía tiempo que sabía que Malfoy estaba, según él, enamorado de mí, pero entonces ¿por qué se manifestaba en mis sueños justo ahora?, dejándome esa sensación de mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago. Volví a estremecerme, esta vez dejando escapar un siseó de entre mis labios. No podía llegar a comprenderme…

Volví a mirar ese anillo que había dejado de emitir esa débil luz verde, recordando como lo había conseguido. El día que Harry, Ron y yo nos mudamos a Grimmauld Place después de la guerra y cada uno buscó una habitación en la cual instalarse, lo encontré en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y al verlo no pude evitar ponérmelo, tenía algo mágico, que había tirado de mí con un fuerte magnetismo hasta que me lo había puesto en el dedo índice. Todo eso había pasado antes de los juicios, antes de la primera Pesadilla. Desde entonces, no me lo había quitado ni una vez, prácticamente ni me acordaba de él, pero ese verde resplandor había despertado mi inagotable curiosidad y pensando en ir directa a la biblioteca de la Mansión Black, me puse en pie de un salto empezando a dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero unos toquecitos en la ventana me detuvieron.

Una lechuza, con un gran sobre sellado con el escudo de Hogwarts. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿ya era veintidós de Agosto? ¿Tan sólo quedaban diez días para volver a verlo? Me apresuré hacía la ventana, abriéndola con un violento movimiento, la lechuza entró reticente debido a mi arrebato y con cuidado de no espantarla le arrebaté la carta de las manos con nerviosismo, ¿McGonagall habría aprobado el proyecto?

Intentando no romper el sobre al quitarle el sello de lacre con el magnífico escudo de Hogwarts, saqué los dos pergaminos doblados que había, sentándome en el escritorio me puse a leer el primero de ellos:

_Estimada señorita Granger: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para cursar nuevamente el Séptimo curso. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios, este año hay novedades para todos al hacer Estudios Muggles una asignatura obligatoria, pero en especial para los alumnos de Séptimo. Las clases comienzan el 2 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 30 de agosto._

_Muy cordialmente la Directora, Minerva McGonagall._

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes __libros__:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos__Miranda Goshawk._

_\- Una Historia de la Magia__, Bathilda Bagshot._

_\- Teoría Mágica__, Adalbert Waffling._

_\- Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes__, Emeric Switch._

_\- Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos__, Phyllida Spore._

_\- Filtros y Pociones Mágicas__, Arsenius Jigger._

_\- Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos__, Newt Scamander._

_\- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección__, Quentim Trimble._

_\- __Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles, Wilhelm Wigworthy y Mi vida como muggle, Daisy Hookum._

_Este debe ser el equipo extra que deben llevar los alumnos de Séptimo:_

_\- Ropa Muggle de todas las temporadas. _

_\- Calzado Muggle de todas las temporadas._

_\- Todo lo demás se os proporcionará en el colegio._

Acabé de leer el primer pergamino con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y apresuradamente alcancé el segundo que estaba abierto encima de la mesa y con la misma cara de hacía un segundo comencé a leer:

_Estimados alumnos de Séptimo curso,_

_Me complace informarles que este año vuestro plan de estudios será completamente diferente, hemos añadido Estudios Muggles como asignatura obligatoria para todos los cursos, pero el vuestro es el del gran proyecto._

_"__La Vuelta al Mundo Muggle"_

_Un proyecto que nos llevará por todos los rincones del mundo muggle, nos adentraremos en su historia, en sus diferentes culturas y costumbres, descubriremos quienes son y cómo viven._

_El proyecto abarcará todo el curso, y viajaremos por todo el planeta, así que deberéis buscar información sobre como visten en cada época del año y encontrad el equipamiento que necesitéis. El día dos de septiembre a la hora del desayuno se os repartirá vuestro nuevo horario, con todo el proyecto detallado, paso a paso. _

_En la primera semana tendréis una clase teórica para explicaros el proyecto y exponer vuestras dudas. La primera salida se realizará la segunda semana. Cada salida tendrá un coste en galeones que deberéis sacar de vuestras bóvedas de Gringotts que os devolveremos en el dinero muggle del país al que vayamos. Además en el colegio se os proporcionaran todos los documentos pertinentes para poder movernos por todo el mundo muggle._

_¡Espero que estéis tan ansiosos cómo yo por este nuevo proyecto! _

_Con sus mejores deseos, Catherine Walls._

_Profesora de Estudios Muggles._

¡Habían aceptado el proyecto! No me lo podía creer, estábamos a tan sólo dos semanas de empezar a vivir el mejor curso de Hogwarts de todos los tiempos. Tenía que hablar con los chicos, ahora. Dejando apresuradamente la carta sobre la mesa, me lancé vertiginosamente hacía la puerta de salida, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dándome de bruces contra ella.

\- ¿Hermione? – esa era la voz de Ginny – Ups, lo siento.

Frotándome la frente con la mano, le sonreí de manera idiota y me lancé a sus brazos.

\- ¡Ginny, han aprobado el proyecto!

\- A eso venía Hermione, acabo de recibir la carta de Hogwarts y lo he visto. – dijo Ginny, dando saltitos emocionados - ¡Quiero ir a las Vegas! Por favor, dime que iremos a las Vegas, Hermione. – juntó las manos delante de mi cara como si me estuviera rogando.

\- Ehh… sí, Ginny, iremos a las Vegas, pero si McGonagall sigue mi idea, será al final del curso. – le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado muy parecida a la que había empleado en el sueño con Malfoy y me paralicé recordándolo. Ginny notó mi cambio de humor al instante y encaró una ceja.

\- Huy, vaya cara, ¿qué te ha pasado está noche? – me dijo con una sonrisita entre dientes.

\- No tiene gracia Ginny, esto se me está yendo de las manos y ya no sé cómo controlarlo. – le dije, sentándome en la cama y abrazando mis rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó, está vez sin rastro de humor, sentándose a mi lado.

\- Me… en el sueño, me ha dicho que me quería. – le dije escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

\- ¿Y? ¿Eso ya lo sabías no? ¿Cuál es la novedad? – me preguntó sin comprender mi punto.

\- Si, Ginny, ya lo sabía, pero la diferencia es que está vez ha sido mi cabeza la que ha evocado esos sentimientos. – le dije, presumiblemente completamente ruborizada – Cuando le escuché decir eso, sentí una inmensa felicidad embargándome Ginny y ahora estoy asustada, ¿y si estoy empezando a sentir cosas por un Malfoy que mi enfermiza mente se ha inventado?

\- Hermione, no te tortures. – me dijo apoyando una mano en mi rodilla – Realmente no conocemos a Malfoy y con lo que contaste el otro día es más que obvio que hay mucho más bajo todas esas capas de imbecilidad. – finalizó con una sonrisa, contagiándomela – Limítate a disfrutar de este último año en Hogwarts. ¿Nos vamos a comparar todo lo que necesitamos?

Se levantó apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hasta la puerta, pero la detuve.

\- Ginny… - le dije, de manera firme – El otro día lo hablamos, tienes que…

\- Sí, lo sé. – gruñó – Iré a hablar con él, ¡pero después nos vamos de compras!

Y salió de la habitación en busca de Harry. Debían hablarlo, no podían dejarlo pendiente toda la vida, acabarían por enfriar la posible relación de amistad que pudiera quedar si es que Harry entendía todo lo que le había pasado. Esperaba que sí, siendo sincera diría que Harry ya tenía pensado no seguir con Ginny desde antes de que pasará todo esto o esa fue mi impresión durante el tiempo que estuvimos vagando por ahí en busca de los Horrocruxes, preguntaba igual por Ginny que por cualquier otro miembro de la familia Weasley y se le veía especialmente pensativo en algunas ocasiones.

Dirigiéndome hacia el escritorio me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho Ginny. Tenía toda la razón, con todo lo que habíamos vivido ya, lo único que debíamos hacer este año era limitarnos a disfrutar. Iba a ser especial, quería que fuera especial y agarrando un trozo de pergamino, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, escribí:

_¿Estás preparado Malfoy?_

_HG_

Salí un momento de la habitación para llegar hasta la de Harry y coger a Hedwig, al volver a la mía dejé un momento en pausa para reconsiderar si mandar ese escueto y parco mensaje. Pero sacudiendo la cabeza decidí que no había nada que perder y realmente quería saber cuál había sido su reacción ante la carta de Hogwarts, así que atándole la nota en la patita a Hedwig y susurrándole el destinatario, dejé que saliera volando junto a la lechuza de Hogwarts con mi respuesta confirmando mi asistencia en el colegio.

Me senté en la cama con un libro, a la espera de que llegara Hedwig con una respuesta o sin ella, pero no tuve que esperar mucho para escuchar un repiqueteo en la ventana y al dirigir mi mirada hacía allí me sorprendí enormemente de ver un trocito de pergamino enrollado en la patita de la lechuza, saliendo de un salto de la cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro fui corriendo a abrirle la ventana, arrebatándole la nota con ansiedad.

_Suponía que había sido idea tuya. No sé qué pretendes Granger, pero no te va a funcionar. ¡Esto es de locos!_

_DM_

Dejé escapar una gran carcajada, no me había esperado esa respuesta, más bien un "Cierra el pico Sangre Sucia" o algún dibujo ofensivo, pero esa respuesta tan ¿amigable?, nunca y me había gustado, había despertado un hormigueo en mi estómago y no podía desprenderme de la sonrisa que plasmaban mis labios. Cogí otro trozo de pergamino y escribí un último mensaje.

_No pienses, Malfoy. Limítate a disfrutar, nos vemos en Hogwarts._

_HG_

Sin querer pensarlo dos veces, até la nota a la pata de Hedwig y la dejé volver a emprender el vuelo y esta vez sí que estaba segura que Malfoy no emitiría ninguna respuesta. Había sido demasiado atrevida, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Malfoy se extrañaría de mi respuesta, eso le dejaría aunque fuera un poco trastocado hasta que volviéramos a vernos en Hogwarts y eso aunque débil, era un consuelo.

Decidí salir a ver si Ginny y Harry habían acabado de hablar y justo cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi habitación, por segunda vez en el día me dio de lleno en la frente, pero parecía que esta vez Ginny no se había dado cuenta porque seguía hablando, presumía que con Harry.

\- Gracias de nuevo Harry, eres un gran amigo y siempre formaras parte de mi vida. – escuché que decía Ginny y asomándome por detrás de la puerta vi como esos dos estaban fundidos en un tierno abrazo.

\- De nada, Ginny, sabes que siempre estaré si me necesitas. – le dijo Harry plantándole un beso en la frente y captando mi persona por el rabillo del ojo – Hola, Hermione.

\- Hola, veo que todo bien por aquí. – les dije con una sonrisa enorme mientras ellos asentían - ¿Harry, os venís tú y Ron a comprar lo necesario para Hogwarts?

\- Claro, os esperamos en diez minutos frente a la chimenea. – dijo soltando a Ginny con una sonrisa, empezando a bajar por las escaleras.

Ginny y yo entramos en mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras. Mirando a mi amiga con curiosidad le espeté:.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada. – dijo parecía que estaba un poco resentida – Ha dicho que lo entendía y que hacía tiempo que había dejado de verme como al amor de su vida para pasar a verme como una de sus grandes amigas. Le dolió lo de Blaise por encontrárselo de frente sin que se lo contara, pero ya está… ¿tú crees que hay alguien más, Hermione?

\- ¿Te molestaría? – le dije con una ceja alzada.

\- No, realmente no. Simplemente me gustaría que esa chica supiera cuidar de él y que no le hiciera daño, no se lo merece. – me contestó con una triste sonrisa y acercándome a ella la envolví en un reconfortante abrazo.

\- ¿Vamos a buscar a Luna para salir de compras? – dije para cambiar de tema y Ginny soltó una estruendosa carcajada - ¿Qué he dicho?

\- ¿No sabes que ha estado haciendo nuestra Lunita durante estas semanas? – me preguntó recuperando su humor y mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sacudí la cabeza no sabiendo a que se refería – Ha estado velando el sueño de otra serpiente…

Y las palabras de Luna el día del encuentro con Malfoy en el Caldero Chorreante vinieron a mi mente: _"tengo que despertar a mi bello durmiente". _En ese momento no le había dado mayor importancia, pero ahora… ¿Theodore Nott? ¿Qué nos estaba pasando a todas? Sólo faltaba que Harry y Ron acabaran con las hermanas Greengrass. Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, yo también solté una estruendosa carcajada y las dos sonriendo nos empezamos a dirigir hacia la puerta del dormitorio para reunirnos con los chicos en el salón de la Mansión Black y partir a buscar toda la ropa que necesitáramos para adaptarnos a todos los climas que había en el mundo.

\- Este va a ser un año de lo más interesante. – le dije a Ginny dándole un codazo cómplice en las costillas, viendo como asentía y su mirada se alejaba de allí seguramente imaginando todos los escenarios posibles que nos esperaban.

* * *

**Bueno... *se prepara para recibir tomatazos* ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que yo no he quedado muy satisfecha, pero ya no doy más de mí hoy... los siento. En el siguiente veremos un encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts y los primeros días de clase en este nuevo curso ;)**

**La carta de Hogwarts la he sacado de "Harry Potter Wiki" mi biblia ;)**

**Besazos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA:** Wolass cieloo! Gracias por tus Kilométricos reviews de verdad es una pedazo de alegría escuchar una notificación y ver que es un review tuya... me lo tomo como un ritual, me relajo, me alejo de la molesta gente y te dedico todo el tiempo suficiente :D Me encantas que lo sepas ;) Ya hemos visto que Ginny está más que recuperada y que ha hablado con Harry con muy buenos resultados, ¿será por algo? ya lo averiguaremos.. ;P No quiero decir con quien voy a emparejar a los chicos, pero ya tienen candidatas ahh y tienes que recordar el nombre de la profesora de estudios Muggles, también aparecerá de vez en cuando, es un personaje de mi invención y quiero que tenga su granito de arena en esta historia así que ya le he buscado candidato también, ¿apuestas? xDDD en el siguiente cap sabremos si Theo se ha recuperado, por cierto todas las escenas que Hermione no es capaz de captar ya que no es omnipotente, al acabar está historia sacaré una serie de One-shots con las escenas importantes de las otras parejas que no pueda narrar con Hermione, pero será al finalizar está historia ahora no me veo con alma para eso... xD No voy a nombrar Premios Anuales ya que no me parecería justo, pero haré algo muy especial con las cuatro casas porque según mi visión habrá muy pocos estudiantes en ese curso ;) Espero que el cap de hoy te haya gustado, yo no he quedado especialmente satisfecha con él, pero bueno espero ansiosa tu opinión :D Besos cielo!

**Angel:** Hola! Muchisismas gracias por el review, es la primera historia que subo de mi propia mano y me hace mucha ilusión ver reviews como el tuyo :D A mí tambien me fascina el Blaise/Ginny me parecen tan ardientes juntos... ;) En fin en el siguiente cap veremos un encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts, a ver que pasa. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Besos!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Wolas pequeñas!**

**Hoy vengo con un nuevo cap de Pesadillas, esta vez es el más largo con diferencia de todos, espero que lo disfrutéis porque he estado dos días enteros escribiendo, a mi me encanta el cap y espero que ocurra lo mismo con vosotras :D**

**Así que a disfrutar ^^**

**Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El uno de septiembre había llegado mucho más rápido de lo que deseaba. Desde hacía dos semanas que los sueños habían pasado de ser sesiones desenfrenadas de sexo salvaje a momentos delicados donde se hacía el amor y eso estaba acabando con mi debilitada cordura. Lo bueno de la situación es que había hecho algunos descubrimientos, cómo por ejemplo que el causante de todos esos sueños era el pequeño y sencillo anillo de plata que tenía en el dedo índice y que me había llamado desde el primer momento que había puesto un pie en mi habitación de la Mansión Black.

El resplandor verde que había empezado a aparecer en el anillo hacia aproximadamente dos semanas, coincidiendo con ese primer "te quiero", era lo que había levantado mis recelos y a la segunda vez que vi ese brillo salir fui directa a la biblioteca de la mansión, allí había pasado horas revisando cada tomo que tuviera que ver con objetos hechizados o malditos, ya no sabía dónde agarrarme para seguir buscando porque todas esas horas habían sido tiempo perdido, ninguna referencia a ningún anillo que evocara fantasías de carácter sexual, ni sueños recurrentes, ni nada…

Harry y Ron habían llegado a pensar que me había vuelto demente estudiando para los EXTASIS, aunque no podían estar más equivocados de la razón de mi demencia, si me había vuelto demente no era por pasarme horas memorizando datos, si no intentando averiguar de dónde provenía esa, cada vez más mórbida, obsesión por Malfoy.

Después de una semana de infructuosa búsqueda de información, donde mi ánimo y paciencia habían tocado fondo y la frustración había superado todos los límites, me rendí, decidiendo dejarlo para cuando llegara a Hogwarts y poder volver a vagar por las enormes estanterías de mi amada biblioteca. Así que esa misma noche después de bajar de la biblioteca y proyectar mi frustración a base de gritos ahogados contra la almohada resolví quitarme el anillo para ver si así se detenían los sueños.

Craso error, se suele decir que hay veces que la solución es posiblemente peor que el problema en sí y eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó al quitarme el maldito anillo. Al principio no sucedió nada y mis labios compusieron una sonrisa de alivio y pensando que había terminado con mí tortura me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo, pero al tiempo que mi consciencia se alejaba podía sentir como la desesperación, la angustia, el vacío y la nada más absoluta se cernían sobre mí como un ave carroñera sobre su presa cuando sabe que ya es toda para ella. Esa asfixiante sensación había estado presente durante todas las horas de sueño y yo era muy consciente de ese tormento minuto a minuto, tampoco podía despertar, era como estar colgada en medio de la nada sintiendo como esa negrura iba engulléndome lentamente.

Al despertar, me había incorporado vertiginosamente, notando una intensa humedad en mi almohada y mis mejillas, había estado toda la noche llorando, sin ningún tipo de control sobre mis acciones. Sin pensármelo dos veces me coloqué de nuevo el anillo, decidiendo no volver a quitármelo hasta que descubriera más cosas sobre él en Hogwarts. Suponía que lo que me había pasado se podía comparar con el famoso síndrome de abstinencia, a lo mejor con el paso de los días esa ausencia de todo durante los sueños desaparecería y podría volver tener una vida onírica normal, pero no quería arriesgarme y no volví a quitarme el anillo y los sueños habían vuelto con más fuerza que nunca.

Y una semana después ahí estaba, plantada en medio del andén 9¾, sin haber dormido ni un solo minuto la noche anterior a base de una buena cafetera del café más intenso que había encontrado en el supermercado y una buena sesión de lectura. El resultado: unos ojos inyectados en sangre, unas ojeras enormes bajo estos y apariencia de _Inferi_. Ginny estaba justo a mi lado, aunque más bien estaba su cuerpo, porque su mente parecía estar muy lejos de allí, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba más pálida de lo normal y parecía a punto de colapsar. Estaba segura de saber cuál era el motivo de su inquietud. Más o menos el mismo que el mío.

Harry y Ron ya habían entrado en el Expreso en busca de Neville y de un compartimento para todos y nosotras nos habíamos quedado en el andén esperando a Luna como habíamos quedado tres días antes. En ese justo momento, un murmullo colectivo empezó a elevarse por todo el lugar y con curiosidad alcé la mirada hacía la fuente de ese interés general y allí los vi, pude notar como Ginny también los había visto porque sentí un estremecimiento justo a mi lado.

A unos seis metros de donde nos encontrábamos, en dirección directa hacia el Expreso estaba Draco Malfoy a la cabeza del grupo, vestido con un traje muggle de, ¿Armani? No estaba segura, pero rodé los ojos mentalmente, incluso vestido de muggle era todo un snob, aunque no podía negar que estaba arrebatadoramente perfecto, pensé sonrojándome ligeramente, tenía su habitual máscara puesta sin demostrar ninguna emoción ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor e iba a pasos apresurados.

Dos pasos detrás de él y en perfecta sincronización, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda iban Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, vestidos igual de elegantes que Malfoy, pero con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Nott, tenía una expresión tensa, componiendo una mueca con sus labios, como si estuviera incomodo con la situación y Zabini en cambio parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo, tenía una expresión burlona en su cara y un sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Pero lo más impactante de esa escena era la persona que estaba justo en medio de esos tres imponentes chicos. Pansy Parkinson, como si estuviera rodeada de sus guardaespaldas iba en medio de los tres, vestida con un abrigo tres tallas más grandes y él cual estaba segura nunca habría sido su estilo, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y un moño medio desecho como peinado.

Fruncí el ceño, girando la cabeza hacia Ginny para preguntarle qué opinaba de todo eso cuando un fuerte grito me interrumpió.

\- ¡Theo! – gritó, una voz muy familiar.

Un borrón amarillo y azul eléctrico pasó a gran velocidad justo frente a nosotras en dirección al grupo de Slytherins y atrapando a Nott en un opresivo abrazo. Ginny y yo intercambiamos una incrédula y divertida mirada, volviendo rápidamente nuestra atención a la pareja. En cuanto se habían fundido en el abrazo Nott había cerrado los ojos, inspirando profundamente mientras llevaba suavemente sus manos a la espalda de Luna, dedicándole una dulce caricia. Vimos como Luna intercambiaba saludos con los demás Slytherins, a Malfoy le dio un suave e impersonal apretón de manos, Parkinson se encogió en si misma mirando al suelo mientras Luna levantaba la mano en señal de saludo y Zabini le cogió gentilmente la mano y con un sonrisa coqueta le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la misma, Ginny a mi lado al ver eso bufó despectivamente cruzándose de brazos y yo sonreí interiormente.

Los Slytherins siguieron su camino hacía el Expreso y Luna vino directa hacía nosotras dando brinquitos, unos segundos después, estábamos las tres sumidas en un abrazo grupal.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso Luna? – le preguntó Ginny, con una ceja arqueada.

\- Un abrazo en grupo. – le contestó Luna con una sonrisa deslumbrante – Os echaba de menos chicas.

\- Nos vimos hace tres días Luna. – le contesté con otra enorme sonrisa.

\- No me refería a eso, - intervino Ginny con una sonrisa, pero maliciosa – sino a lo de allí atrás.

\- ¿Theo? – Ginny y yo asentimos – Somos amigos. Después de que despertara en el hospital, me quedé con él varios días para hacerle compañía hasta que se recuperará de todas las secuelas, tenía miedo de volver a ver a sus amigos, lo sé aunque no me lo dijera.

\- ¿Y después…? ¿Le has seguido viendo? – insistió Ginny, dándole un codazo amistoso a Luna en el brazo.

\- Bueno… después de recibir la carta de Hogwarts me dijo que si podía acompañarle a comprar la ropa muggle que necesitaríamos para el curso y ya sabéis que no se me dan muy bien esas cosas, le dije que con vosotras sería mucho más fácil, pero él insistió en ir los dos solos, - en ese momento Ginny y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice – así que le llevé a uno de esos mercadillos muggles que me gustan tanto, pero no pareció quedar satisfecho con nada de lo que allí encontró, aunque me compró este colgante – dijo, mientras sacaba un colgante de cordón negro, con una media luna también de color negro y una hoja de marihuana encima, reprimí una carcajada al tiempo que el nombre de uno de los destinos a los cuales viajaríamos se me aparecía en la mente _"Ámsterdam" – _y después fuimos a comer un helado. Fue un día estupendo.

\- Le gustas. – sentenció Ginny.

\- ¿Y a vosotras? – preguntó y Ginny y yo nos miramos con confusión – Quiero decir, ¿os gustaría que me gustara?

\- ¡Luna! – exclamó Ginny saltando a sus brazos – Tu le gustas, a ti te gusta. Nosotras no tenemos nada que opinar.

\- Lo que Ginny quiere decir, es que parece un buen chico y que estaremos muy felices por ti. – le dije con una sonrisa uniéndome a ellas en otro abrazo grupal.

El silbido del expreso nos anunció que nos estábamos rezagando y apresuradamente entramos en él. No tardamos mucho en encontrar el compartimento donde estaban los chicos junto a Neville y nos adentramos en él. Me senté al lado de la ventana apoyando la cabeza en el cristal mirando hacia fuera. El tren puso rumbo a Hogwarts y todos nos sumimos en nuestras cosas. Luna con la revista de El Quisquilloso entre sus manos, Harry, Ron y Neville sumidos en una "profunda" charla sobre Quidditch, Ginny había sacado un libro de su bolso y estaba leyéndolo _"La isla de las tormentas"_ ¿de dónde lo había sacado?, la interrogué con la mirada, pero enterró más su cara en el libro, dejándome en claro que no iba a hablar y yo me iba desmoronando por momentos, el traqueteo del tren me arrullaba y cada vez me alejaba más y más de allí, por mucho que luchara por evitarlo…

* * *

_Un tenue, pero magnifico atardecer iluminaba todo el lago creando inmensidad de reflejos, volviendo las aguas oro líquido. La vista era majestuosa y la compañía también. Estaba apoyada en un cálido cuerpo que se amoldaba a la perfección al mío, encajábamos tan bien como dos piezas vecinas en un puzle, aunque todo el mundo dijera lo contrario, nosotros dos sabíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. _

_Alcé la cabeza la cual estaba apoyada perezosamente en su pecho y le observé a placer. Su mentón orgulloso y fino, cubierto por una incipiente barba casi invisible, su elegante y fina nariz y sus ojos, esos ojos que parecía que veían más allá de mi vida terrenal, me atravesaban el alma y me hacían alcanzar todos los limites, esos ojos grises y tomentosos que ahora irradiaban pequeños destellos dorados, fundiéndose entre ellos y creando la viva imagen de la perfección._

_\- ¿Admirándome pequeño ratón de biblioteca? – me preguntó bajando la mirada, mientras componía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

_\- Eso es lo que te gustaría, pequeño hurón de pacotilla. – le contesté, sabiéndome descubierta y por ser maliciosa añadí – Sólo intentaba imaginarte pelirrojo. _

_Observé como su mueca burlona se iba descomponiendo, adoptando una de auténtico horror, no pude reprimir la carcajada que me estaba subiendo por la garganta y dándome la vuelta arrojándolo de espaldas y subiéndome a horcajadas sobre él, atrapé sus labios en un delicado roce de bocas. Me separé dos centímetros de su cara, mientras nuestras narices se rozaban y no pude evitar decirle lo que sentía en ese momento._

_\- Te quiero, Draco._

* * *

Una fuerte sacudida del tren me devolvió a la realidad con un gran sobresalto, tenía la respiración agitada y alguna gota de sudor en la nuca, un brillo verde llamó mi atención y una vez más dirigí la mirada hacia el resplandeciente anillo.

\- ¿Es uno de esos anillos que te dicen tu estado de ánimo? – preguntó Ron – ¿Qué indica ahora? ¿Qué tienes ganas de echar la pota? – los tres chicos que había en el compartimento compartieron una carcajada, al tiempo que Ginny le daba un golpe en la cabeza con el libro a su hermano.

\- Ehh, sólo se enciende cuando tengo hambre. – dije apresuradamente, intentando serenar mi respiración.

\- Oh, que… femenino. – dijo Ron, ganándose un nuevo golpe de su hermana.

\- Voy a ir a buscar a la señora del carrito, ¿queréis algo? – les pregunté, quería salir de ahí en ese instante, necesitaba refrescarme la cara y respirar hondo.

\- Ranas de chocolate. – dijo Ron, los demás negaron con la cabeza y a paso rápido salí de ese reducido espacio que me estaba ahogando.

Cerrando la puerta me recosté aliviada de estar sola contra la pared de al lado del compartimento. Esto no me podía estar pasando, en las escenas de los sueños cada vez había más complicidad entre Malfoy y yo, más intimidad, más amor y todo eso estaba haciendo mella en mí ya de por si inestable estado de ánimo. Mirando todavía el tenue resplandor que emitía el anillo, deseé cuanto antes llegar a Hogwarts, poder ir a la biblioteca y buscar información, pero hasta entonces, todavía debía pasar una noche y en Hogwarts, no en la intimidad de mi habitación, sólo de pensarlo me sonrojaba.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese anillo, Granger? – preguntó una voz que conocía tan bien que la reconocería entre una multitud - ¿Es tuyo?

\- Yo… yo, lo encontré. – le dije, poniéndome en pie de un salto y el ritmo de mi corazón empezó a aumentar, aunque había salido del compartimento para calmarme… debía haber previsto que esto podía pasar.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? – me preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios al tiempo que se acercaba un paso más a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal y por tanto poniéndome aún más nerviosa – No deberías coger objetos que no sabes lo que contienen, podrían estar malditos, ¿sabes? No parece que aprendas a base de experiencias.

\- ¿Tu sabes lo que es? – le dije esperanzada, incorporándome de la pared, donde me había apoyado en un vano intento por alejarme de él.

\- ¿Me ves cara de enciclopedia mágica? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras yo fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué has estado soñando, Granger? – dijo, cada vez más cerca de mí, ya nos separaban muy pocos centímetros, podía oler su fresca y soberbia esencia, intoxicándome, nublando mi raciocinio.

\- ¿Y tú, Malfoy, que sueñas? – le dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos, retándole. Vi como su mirada se ensombrecía por una fracción de segundo, para volver a componer esa habitual máscara que usaba ante todos, pero a mí ya no me engañaba.

Se acercó un poco más, aproximando sus labios a mi oído y con voz ronca susurró:

\- Si te lo dijera, te escandalizarías, Granger. – su cálido aliento, se filtró por mi nuca, produciéndome un escalofrío que no pude reprimir y girando la cabeza, quedando a tan sólo un centímetro de sus labios, mi boca empezó a hablar sin mi consentimiento.

\- No te creas… - fue un débil susurro, no creí que lo hubiera escuchado, pero se acercó un poco más, amoldando su cuerpo al mío y puso una mano en mi cintura.

\- No tientes a la suerte, Granger… - susurró, deslizando la mano que tenía en mi cintura bajo la camiseta, haciendo un camino descendente por mi columna vertebral – podría morderte el culo. – finalizó, con los dedos sobre mis nalgas y con una la boca a sólo un milímetro de mis labios entreabiertos.

Un ruido de una puerta abriéndose nos sacó de nuestra propia realidad y nos separamos como si el roce del otro fuera fuego, aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Malfoy tenía los ojos vidriosos y oscuros y mi respiración estaba más agitada que cuando había salido del compartimento y notaba como la sangre se iba agolpando en toda mi cara.

Empezó a alejarse con pasos elegantes, como si no acabara de pasar lo que había pasado y cuando estuvo a unos tres metros se giró dedicándome una seductora sonrisa.

\- Te daré una pista, Granger. – dijo – Busca el anillo de los amantes.

Y guiñándome un ojo, se adentró en uno de los compartimentos de la derecha. Me quedé parada en el pasillo al menos durante cinco minutos más, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido mucho más intenso que cualquier sueño, me había dejado con hambre, sentía el flujo sanguíneo mucho más espeso y caliente, las puntas de los dedos me picaban reprochándome no haber tocado esa nívea piel que había tenido a pocos centímetros. Una tonta sonrisa se estiraba en mis labios y fue así con esa cara como me di cuenta de que había más movimiento en el tren, los chicos y chicas más jóvenes ya tenían el uniforme de Hogwarts perfectamente en su sitio y sin perder más el tiempo, pero sin abandonar esa estúpida sonrisa, volví a meterme en el compartimento.

\- ¿Dónde están las ranas de chocolate? – me preguntó Ron, nada más poner un pie dentro.

\- Ehh, oh sí. Finalmente me he olvidado… - dije apresuradamente, en ningún momento había pensado en las ranas – He visto que ya había gente con el uniforme, así que debemos estar llegando, ¿vamos preparándonos?

Todos me miraron sospechosamente, esperaba que mi rubor hubiera desaparecido lo suficiente como para no parecer extraño y que mi sonrisa no pareciera tan estúpida como realmente pensaba, pero parecía que debía tener alguna especie de indicio en mi cara, porque no dejaban de mirarme. Ginny y Luna, con sonrisas y miradas cómplices entre ellas, Harry me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, Ron parecía enfadado por lo de las ranas de chocolate y Neville intentaba disimular mirando hacia el techo del tren. Intentando parecer inocente me puse a recoger mis cosas, preparándome para la inminente entrada en el que sería nuestro hogar por última vez.

Y así, unos veinte minutos después estábamos montados en los carruajes camino directo hacía Hogwarts, el trayecto duró relativamente poco, mientras era acosada por una exasperante Ginny que no dejaba de interrogarme acerca de mi estado de agitación, mi evidente sonrojo y mi estúpida sonrisa en el momento de entrar en el compartimento, era evidente que había sido más que obvio mi estado y no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme mientras Ginny estaba insistiendo en que le contestara, cosa que propicio un acoso y derribo más intenso por su parte.

Por suerte para mí, llegamos rápidamente a la entrada del castillo y de manera autómata y sin ser muy consciente de lo que me rodeaba ya estábamos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor y la selección de ese año ya había dado comienzo. Había muchos menos alumnos, pero algunos más de lo que habría esperado. En ese momento levanté la vista hacia la mesa de profesores, abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí vuestro hermano? – les pregunté a Ginny y a Ron. La primera estaba de espaldas a la mesa y se giró con rapidez hacia la mesa y Ron quien estaba mirando las bandejas vacías de comida casi babeando también alzó la mirada, abriendo la boca del impacto.

\- Ni idea. – dijeron los dos a dúo. Charlie Weasley estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, a su derecha tenía una chica de aproximadamente treinta años que tampoco había visto en mi vida. Charlie levantó la vista, como si hubiera sentido que estábamos hablando de él y alzó la mano, saludándonos, con una sonrisa divertida en su boca.

El último de los chicos de primero fue enviado a Ravenclaw, quienes lo recibieron con vítores y aplausos, el pequeño de once años, un poco intimidado por la situación fue a sentarse apresuradamente donde sus compañeros le hicieron un hueco. Justo en ese momento McGonagall se levantó de su asiento como directora para darnos el discurso de bienvenida.

\- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts: Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Antes de empezar con los anuncios de este año me gustaría que guardáramos un minuto de silencio en homenaje a los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts y a todas las víctimas de esta guerra.

Todo el mundo se sumió en un profundo silencio, casi todas las cabezas estaban gachas, presumiblemente todos sumidos en sus propios demonios. Disimuladamente lancé una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y pude ver como el grupo de Malfoy, estaba cabizbajo, pero los tres chicos no apartaban su mirada de una ausente Parkinson que parecía hacer dibujos con su dedo sobre la madrea de la mesa.

\- Bien, - dijo McGonagall después de aclararse la garganta afectada, supuse que a ella también estaba afligida por ese emotivo momento – este año tengo algunos anuncios más que exponer. Empezaremos por los que nos afectan a todos, en primer lugar y como podréis observar los más veteranos tenemos nuevos miembros en el profesorado. Para la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, tenemos el placer de contar con Charlie Weasley, no ha sido fácil que alguien aceptara el puesto, pero Charlie siempre ha sido todo un Gryffindor. – dijo esto, dedicándole una suave sonrisa a Charlie, quien sonrió orgullosamente y un fuerte aplauso se elevó por todo el Gran Comedor – Y para la asignatura que hasta este año era opcional, pero que se convierte inmediatamente en obligatoria para todos los cursos, tenemos a Catherine Walls, antigua alumna de Ravenclaw y licenciada con honores en historia en la prestigiosa universidad muggle de Oxford. – otro fuerte aplauso se escuchó por todo el lugar y la nueva profesora se sonrojó levemente saludando con la mano a la multitud de estudiantes – Demás está decir que el Bosque Prohibido está terminantemente prohibido para cualquier alumno, así como el pasillo del tercer piso.

Hizo una breve pausa, mirando fijamente a todos los alumnos de primer año, enfatizando sus palabras con ese gesto de severidad. Antes de volver a hablar de nuevo tan bien nos lanzó a nuestro grupo en particular una mirada llena de significado _"Este año no os metáis en problemas, por favor"._

\- Continuemos. Este año hemos decidido no nombrar Premios Anuales, sería muy injusto para la gente que no estuvo el año pasado o que ya no está. Así que mañana a la hora del desayuno se os informará sobre quien serán los prefectos de cada casa.

Volvió a hacer una pausa y todos pensábamos que estaba a punto de anunciar el deseado banquete de bienvenida, pero parecía que aún tenía algún anuncio más que hacer.

\- Tengo unos anuncios exclusivos para los alumnos de séptimo curso. Como bien habréis podido notar, este año el curso con más bajas es el último, es comprensible que muchos de esos chicos y chicas que ya son hombre y mujeres hayan decidido seguir con su vida sin necesidad de acabar los estudios, después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar. Aun así me alegra que haya habido algunos de vosotros que hayáis decidido volver. Sois veinte alumnos de distintas casas, por eso hemos decidido que viviereis los veinte en una misma sala común, compartiréis habitación con un compañero que se os ha asignado, no se puede cambiar, así que no lo intentéis.

Un trozo de pergamino apareció delante de todos los alumnos de séptimo y con miedo en la cara, me dispuse a saber quién sería mi nuevo compañero de habitación:

_Pasillo derecho: [Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson] [Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy] [Jeremy Miller/Aiden Hall]_

__Pasillo __central: [Kiara Thompson/Janneth Mitchell] [Alexander Gray/Damien West] [Alissa Simmons/Cassandra Dixon] [Ron Weasley/Theodore Nott]__

_Pasillo izquierdo: [Ginny Weasley/Daphne Greengrass] [Luna Lovegood/Astoria Greengrass] [Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini]_

_Contraseña de la sala común: "Alea jacta est" _

¿Pansy Parkinson? Levanté la mirada con los ojos un tanto impresionados hacia la mesa de Slytherin, allí el grupo de tenía varias expresiones. A Nott parecía que le daba igual el tema, Zabini estaba riéndose de algo que acababa de decir Malfoy y este estaba con el ceño fruncido y resoplaba constantemente, Parkinson seguía con la cabeza gacha y parecía que no se había enterado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y las hermanas Greengrass estaban al lado de esta, mirando hacia el frente sin ninguna expresión en sus caras.

\- Bien, vuestra sala común está situada en la quinta planta, cerca del baño de los prefectos, detrás del cuadro de la Dama Roja. La contraseña la tenéis en el pergamino que acabáis de recibir y el proyecto de Estudios muggles empezará está semana con una clase teórica donde se os explicara y dará todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo el propósito y la semana que viene será vuestra primera salida. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo año y que tengáis un banquete delicioso. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso, todas las bandejas del comedor se colmaron de exquisitos manjares. Ron fue el primero en atacar la comida, parecía que había estado recluido el verano en un bunker sin comida, todos disfrutamos de una magnifica cena. Había comido todo lo rápido que pude y le dije a Ginny y Luna si nos podíamos marchar ya hacia la sala común, no haber dormido la noche anterior estaba haciendo estragos y cada vez se me desdibujaba más la realidad. Sabía que en cuanto mi cabeza tocara la esponjosa almohada de plumas caería rendida en cuestión de segundos.

Llegamos al pasillo del quinto piso donde se encontraba la ubicación de nuestra sala común y pronunciando la contraseña nos adentramos en ella. Era amplia, luminosa y majestuosa, había varios sofás y sillones colocados en formación frente a una gran chimenea que le daba un ambiente cálido y acogedor a toda la estancia. Diferentes estanterías se distribuían por las paredes, repletas de tomos por leer y varios escritorios de madera de roble se podían apreciar repartidos por la habitación. Una suave moqueta color madera recubría todo el suelo. Tres pasillos nos recibieron en la pared del fondo de la sala, cada uno se dirigía a las diferentes habitaciones. Yo tenía que irme por el derecho, ellas dos por el izquierdo y despidiéndome de manera perezosa y cansada me adentré en el pasillo donde encontraría mi habitación.

Al llegar a las tres puertas que allí me encontré, vi que en cada una había diferentes iniciales y me adentré en la que ponía: _"HG/PP"_. Sin fijarme mucho en la habitación, me fui directa a la cama con dosel rojo y dorado, la otra era verde y plateada, no tenía que estar demasiado despierta para saber que cama era de quien. No me desvestí, no tenía fuerzas ni para hacerlo simplemente me dejé caer sin mucha elegancia y pocos segundos después estaba alejándome en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Me desperté debido a un molesto rayo de sol que se filtraba por la ventana dándome directo en la cara. Una vez más con el ritmo cardiaco acelerado y con una estúpida sonrisa entre mis labios. El sueño había sido maravilloso, era mi cumpleaños y Malfoy había ido a la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual había parecido un gran jardín lleno de diferentes y preciosas flores, nos sentamos en un columpio donde pasamos la mayor parte del rato, simplemente abrazados. Me había regalado un collar muy fino de plata con una serpiente de esmeraldas, era impresionante y a la vez nada ostentoso. Perfecto. Habíamos hecho el amor bajo la sombra de un gran sauce y nos habíamos quedado dormidos sobre la hierba fresca, hasta que un maldito rayo de sol me había devuelto a la realidad.

Me incorporé un poco mirando a mí alrededor, sorprendiéndome de encontrar la cama de Parkinson completamente vacía y sin rastro de que hubiera pasado por allí. Extrañada, pero sin darle mayor importancia me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y bajar hacia el Gran Comedor, con ganas renovadas para empezar las clases.

Al salir a la sala común no me sorprendió no ver a demasiadas personas en pie, me había acostado más pronto que los demás y aun debía de ser muy temprano. Alissa Simmons, una chica de Ravenclaw con quien nunca había tenido mucho trato estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con un libro entre las manos.

\- Buenos días. – saludé por mera cortesía, Alissa se giró percatándose de mi presencia y con una sonrisa en las labios levantó la mano devolviéndome el saludo.

Con una sonrisa me dirigí hacia una de las estanterías para observar que libros había allí y cual no había leído y me sorprendí gratamente al encontrar tomos de autores muggles, de filosofía, de historia, novelas y muchos géneros más. Estaba tan encantada mirando los estantes, que no me percaté que Ginny estaba a mi lado y cuando posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro pegué un salto que se me cayó el libro de las manos, provocando una risa matinal en Ginny. Dos minutos después íbamos de camino al Gran Comedor, Luna, Ginny y yo y en ese momento recordé la ausencia de Parkinson en la habitación.

\- ¿Vuestras compañeras de habitación han pasado la noche allí? – les pregunté casualmente.

\- Sí, Greengrass es bastante silenciosa, ni noté que estaba allí y parece que es madrugadora porque está mañana se ha levantado muy pronto y ha desaparecido de la habitación sin mucha ceremonia. – dijo Ginny.

\- Astoria también ha dormido allí, es bastante mandona y le molesta cualquier cosa, pero me pareció escucharla llorar a altas horas de la noche, no quise decirle nada para no incomodarla, pero me sentí muy mal por ella. – dijo Luna, con los ojos apenados y la cabeza gacha.

\- Pues Parkinson no ha dormido en la habitación, creo que ni siquiera ha pasado por allí. – les dije y las dos me miraron con el ceño fruncido – Exactamente esa cara puse nada más despertarme… ¿Dónde creéis que ha pasado la noche?

\- Ni idea. – dijo Ginny y Luna se encogió de hombros.

Cinco minutos después estábamos atravesando las puertas del Gran Comedor y dirigiéndonos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar y coger fuerzas para el primer día de clases. Me serví unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y un gran vaso de zumo de naranja. Nada mejor por las mañanas. Cinco minutos después aparecieron los chicos y se sentaron a nuestro alrededor mientras contaban las batallitas que habían sufrido la noche anterior con los nuevos compañeros de habitación.

\- Nott, es un tío muy tranquilo, se quedó más de dos horas leyendo apoyado en su cama sin mover ni un solo músculo, a veces pensé que estaba dormido, pero al cabo de dos segundos le veía parpadear… da miedo. – dijo Ron, reprimiendo un escalofrío, mientras se servía un buen surtido de bacon con huevos.

\- Zabini se comportó como una persona normal, pero he oído que suele traer compañía nocturna bastante escandalosa… - intetnó explicar Neville y observé como Ginny fruncía el ceño y cerraba las manos en puños.

\- No te preocupes Neville, yo me encargaré de que nadie haga nada escandaloso… - dijo con voz calmada, pero peligrosa y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Pues Malfoy no pierde el tiempo. – dijo Harry, haciendo que mi completa atención se centrara en él – Parkinson apareció ayer por la noche en el cuarto, mientras me estaba cambiando. – dijo escandalizado.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté aguantando la respiración, Ginny pareció percatarse de mi estado y me dio un suave apretón de apoyo en el brazo.

\- Sí, se metió en la cama de Malfoy y así se han despertado. – explicó.

\- ¿Y sabes que estuvieron haciendo? – le preguntó Ginny, aunque yo preferiría no saberlo, me estaba poniendo enferma por momentos. Las tostadas habían quedado olvidadas en el plato y mis manos rígidas habían quedado sobre la mesa.

\- No, me di la vuelta y puse un hechizo insonorizador en la cama. No quería traumatizarme escuchando como esos dos creaban pequeños hurones. – dijo soltando una risa burlona, haciendo que Ron y Neville se unieran a él en una tanda de carcajadas.

Como un resorte me levanté del banco, con las manos crispadas en puños. Le lancé una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin donde todo el grupito comía en paz y tranquilidad, Parkinson estaba apoyada en el hombro de Malfoy y este parecía que le estaba diciendo algo sobre la comida.

Con la bilis subiéndome por la garganta y la visión tornándose roja de furia, me alejé de allí, pensando en mi inmediato destino La Biblioteca, ahora sí que necesitaba desprenderme de ese anillo, pero sobre todo desprenderme de lo que me había hecho sentir por Malfoy. ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear descaradamente conmigo en el Expreso y después meterse en la cama con Parkinson? ¿A que estaba jugando?

Escuché de lejos como Ron preguntaba a donde me iba y levanté el libro de Runas Antiguas como única explicación, sabía que con eso les quedaría claro a todos a donde me dirigía.

Tres minutos después estaba frente a las puertas de la biblioteca, el camino hasta allí me había parecido un borrón y al darme cuenta ya había llegado allí. Tenía que saber a qué me enfrentaba, cómo podría desprenderme de ese anillo y de Malfoy, sin esas ganas de morirme en el proceso.

Me adentré entre las muchas estanterías de la biblioteca, sin saber muy bien por donde empezar a buscar. Malfoy había dicho algo sobre el anillo de los amantes, aunque no estaba muy segura, en esos momentos no había prestado demasiada atención a sus palabras.

Media hora después, había deambulado por los pasillos sin encontrar nada significativo, hasta que había llegado a la zona donde se encontraban los volúmenes de objetos mágicos y un libro donde hablaba de anillos me había llamado la atención. Caminé hasta la mesa que todos los años había usado, era la que más iluminación natural tenía, ya que estaba bajo una ventana y era la más apartada de las zonas de aglomeración. Mi pequeño santuario.

Abriendo el libro por una página al azar vi un anillo que te otorgaba sabiduría, sabiendo que no era ese el que me había tocado a mí, seguí buscando durante diez minutos más hasta que por fin, frente a mis ojos, tenía un dibujo calcado al anillo que llevaba en el dedo índice, así que con ansias me dispuse a leer:

_El anillo de los amantes o del vínculo eterno_

_Su origen es prácticamente desconocido, aunque algunas leyendas dicen que su procedencia es rusa. Las primeras referencias históricas que se le atribuyen datan del siglo XIII. Dichos anillo se usaban como vínculo entre dos personas que se amaban, pero por diferentes circunstancias no debían o no podían estar juntas. Vulgarmente se decía que los portadores de los anillos sufrían la maldición del amor prohibido. Se puso muy de moda entre los nobles de la aristocracia Inglesa y muchas tragedias se han escuchado de mano de estos singulares objetos._

_Por sí solo, el anillo tiene un poder limitado, pero no por ello menos potente. Atrae con su llamada a los portadores que tienen un amor prohibido escondido en lo más profundo de su ser, creándole realidades oníricas, abriéndole las puertas de su mente. Tiene un componente mágico que crea adicción, haciendo que cada vez que un portador se lo intenté quitar, se sumirá cada noche en una profunda y consciente oscuridad, dejándole vacío, casi sin vida. El propósito del anillo es encontrar otro con el que vincularse, a poder ser con el objeto de deseo del portador. Cada vez será más difícil desprenderse de él y los efectos secundarios serán peores, como consecuencia debilitará la fuerza de voluntad del portador creando cada vez realidades oníricas más oscuras y trágicas, conduciendo directamente a querer irracionalmente vincularse con su otra mitad. _

_Los anillos vinculados utilizan una magia antigua y de dudosa procedencia. Crean entre los portadores un mundo onírico a parte donde los amantes cada noche podrán encontrarse. Los portadores quedan vinculados eternamente, si uno de los dos decide quitarse el anillo, los dos vivirán atormentados el resto de sus vidas, la muerte de uno será la muerte del otro en vida. No morirá, pero dicen que es un destino peor que la muerte. _

_El hechizo que crea el vínculo es este:_

_"__Duae animae, cor unum"_

_Se desconoce el movimiento de varita que hay que empelar para crearlo. Para más información, remitirse a libros de Ocultismo y de magia oscura, aunque no es considerado un objeto de magia negra, sí que tiene tintes oscuros y está en el límite de la magia blanca. _

Al acabar de leer la corta explicación, me quedé sin habla, estaba impresionada. ¿Una realidad onírica donde encontrarse? ¿Eso era físicamente posible? Ese anillo no era ninguna tontería, su poder era increíble, nunca había oído nada parecido. Lo de la adicción me lo había temido, la sensación de angustia que sentí ese día, más la ansiedad que le siguió, podía decir perfectamente que se trataba del famosos síndrome de abstinencia y si con el tiempo se incrementaba debía hacer algo para desprenderme de ese anillo, aunque quisiera arrancarme el corazón en el proceso para no sentir ese enorme abismo que crecía en mi interior.

Quería ir a Grimmauld Place, tenía que ir. Ahora más que nunca quería saber a quién había pertenecido ese anillo, si había llegado a vincularse a otro y cuales habían sido las consecuencias finales de todo el asunto. Sólo me faltaba encontrar una excusa para salir unas horas del Castillo.

Y justo en ese preciso momento, un repiqueteo en la ventana me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Una lechuza del ministerio estaba plantada fuera con una pequeño trozo de pergamino atado a una de sus patitas. Debía ser la hora del correo, todos debían estar recibiendo sus cartas o lo que fuera y esa lechuza en particular debía haber estado buscándome hasta haber dado conmigo. Así que levantándome fui a recoger y abriendo la ventana le dejé pasar.

Un escueto mensaje estaba allí escrito, con la que reconocí como la letra de Kingsley.

_Hermione, hemos hecho algunos avances en relación al caso de tus padres._

_Dentro de poco tendrás más noticias._

_Atentamente, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ministro de magia. _

Al acabar de leer la nota, me olvidé de todo el cabreo con Malfoy. Habían avanzado en el tema de mis padres, eso era nuevo, esperaba que los Inefables hubieran encontrado algún hechizo o poción que pudiera devolver la memoria después de un potente _Obliviate_.

Con la nota entre mis manos, de repente me sobrevino una idea para poder salir del castillo y llegar a Grimmauld Place sin despertar las sospechas de nadie. Sólo tenía que manipular un poco la nota, poniendo que requerían mi presencia en el ministerio esa misma mañana para dar mi consentimiento de probar con mis padres diferentes maneras de devolverles la memoria. No era del todo mentira, simplemente eso lo había hecho antes de llegar a Hogwarts, pero McGonagall no tenía por qué enterarse, ¿no?

A toda prisa fui a dejar el libro en su correspondiente sitio y salí de la biblioteca los más de prisa que me daban mis piernas, tenía que llegar ya al despacho de McGonagall, si me apuraba quizás no me perdería ninguna clase. Al llegar al tercer piso, sentí como una mano me arrastraba hacia una de las esquinas del pasillo, acorralándome.

\- ¿Dónde vas pequeña leona? – me preguntó esa voz que ahora mismo pagaría por no volver a escuchar.

\- No te incumbe Malfoy. – le dije con voz dura, luchando por salir de esa esquina donde me tenía atrapada, pero él era mucho más fuerte y lo único que conseguí fue que se pegara más a mi cuerpo, así que opte por contestarle a ver si así me dejaba en paz – El Ministro requiere mi presencia en el ministerio.

\- Mientes. – me dijo acercado su cara a la mía, mientras esos dos pozos de plata fundida me atravesaban, poniéndome nerviosa.

\- ¿Co… cómo…

\- Siempre que mientes arrugas la nariz y te muerdes el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Eres un libro abierto para mí, Granger. Así que dime… ¿Dónde vas? – susurró junto al lóbulo de mi oreja, enviándome oleadas de calidez con su aliento, embotando todos mis sentidos.

\- Yo… yo… quiero descubrir de quien era el anillo. – le dije, sin saber porque le estaba contando la verdad.

\- Así que ya has descubierto lo que es… Y ahora, ¿me vas a decir con quien has estado soñando?

Esa pregunta, me hizo recordar con quien había pasado la noche, el porqué de mi inicial enfado y por qué quería deshacerme de todo eso cuanto antes y con fuerzas renovadas intente zafarme de su alcance, pero justo en ese momento, escuchamos pasos al final del pasillo y como un resorte se apartó de mí, como si me repeliera.

\- Draco, Pansy te estaba buscando desesperadamente. – al final del pasillo y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara estaba Zabini, acercándose a pasos perezosos hasta donde estábamos y sin esperar nada más de esos dos me di la vuelta bufando con fuerza y alejándome hasta donde estaban las gárgolas de entrada al despacho de la Directora.

\- Guau, bufa como una autentica gatita. – escuché que decía Zabini.

\- ¡Cierra el pico Zabini! – le grité, sin darme la vuelta y enseñándole en alto el dedo corazón en un gesto universal de mandar a la mierda y escuché de su parte una estruendosa carcajada.

\- ¡Granger! No te olvides de decirme cuando vuelvas quien es la siguiente manzana podrida de la familia Black, estoy deseando escucharlo. – dijo Malfoy a la distancia, justo cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar por el hueco de las gárgolas después de haberle dicho la contraseña y sin mirar hacia atrás me metí en el hueco de la escalera de caracol.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall me quedé allí durante un segundo, ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy jugando así con las dos? ¿Sería alguna tipo de apuesta eso de acercarse a mí? Sacudí la cabeza haciendo desaparecer ese tipo de pensamiento, me tendría que dar exactamente igual, no debería tener poder para dañarme y en cuanto superara esa fase de abstinencia con el anillo se habría acabado Malfoy y esa enfermiza obsesión con él para siempre.

Golpeé la puerta suavemente con mis nudillos y la voz de McGonagall me dio permiso para entrar desde dentro. Le enseñe la nota modificada del Ministro donde ponía que requería mi presencia inmediata en el ministerio para dar mi consentimiento para usar a mis padres de conejillos de indias. Sin ninguna sospecha de su parte y con su aprobación me introduje en la chimenea para llegar a Grimmauld Place a través de la Red Flu, le había dicho que debía pasar por allí para recoger algunos documentos de mis padres.

Y cinco segundos después estaba en el salón de la mansión Black, el silencio era el dueño del lugar y sin querer perturbarlo caminé de puntillas hasta llegar al segundo piso donde estaba mi habitación y donde había encontrado el dichoso anillo.

Durante una hora entera había estado buscando cualquier indicio o pista que me dijera a quien había pertenecido, pero después de dejar la habitación como si una banda de ladrones rumanos hubiera entrado en ella, no había encontrado ni una miserable pista. No había ni un hueco en el suelo en el que ni hubiera algo tirado, el contenido de todos los cajones y estantes estaba también desparramado por el suelo, la cama estaba llena de bártulos que no sabía que habían estado ahí nunca e incluso había levantado algunas piezas de madera del suelo que le habían sonado huecas, pero absolutamente nada del anillo.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencida y recogerlo todo para volver a Hogwarts, pero decidí volver a mirar en la mesita de noche donde lo había encontrado y nada, totalmente vacío. Alargué la mano hasta el fondo hasta tocar el final del cajón y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el fondo del cajón estaba hueco y que claramente había un doble fondo.

Con ansiedad, volví a golpear el trozo de madera, escuchando ese ruido sordo que hacía un hueco entre tablas, un perfecto escondite. Con la varita saqué el trozo de madera que hacía de falso fondo y allí posado inocentemente había un sobre, parecía mantenerse igual de blanco que el primer día, como si el tiempo no hubiera hecho mella en él.

Con reverencia lo abrí y vertí el contenido de esté sobre la mesita de noche, la cual no había sido invadida de cosas, por suerte. Y con los ojos y la boca abierta vi como de allí salían, un anillo idéntico al mío y una pequeña nota, la cual cogí con frenetismo, sabiéndome muy cerca de descubrir quien había sido el protagonista de esa trágica historia, con posiblemente un trágico final, debido a que allí estaban los anillos y según el libro no era precisamente ese un final feliz.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos leí el mensaje:

_Te amo, BB. Recuérdalo siempre._

_FL_

Mi gran expectativa eran dos malditas iniciales o incluso podría ser un acrónimo de bebé. Estaba más confundida que al principio, aunque al menos había encontrado el anillo, pero siendo sincera conmigo mismo, eso me había dejado más intrigada, deseosa de saber quiénes habían sido los protagonistas de esa historia, quería conocerla, saber que había llegado a pasar y por supuesto ver las consecuencias que el poder de ese anillo causaba, ¿sería tan malo tenerlo puesto? ¿De verdad con el paso del tiempo lo único racional que podría llegar a pensar sería en vincularme a Malfoy?

Desinflada completamente, por sentir un completo fracaso la operación "Escapada de Hogwarts". Arreglé todo el estropicio que había generado en la búsqueda con un simple toque de varita, en esas ocasiones adoraba tener ese trozo de madera entre mis manos. Con pesar me dirigí hasta la cocina para prepararme una buena taza de té que me relajara y decidí ir a bebérmelo a la sala donde estaba el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, a lo mejor observándolo durante un rato, podría descubrir algo.

Y así estuve durante unos buenos veinte minutos, sentada en un sillón frente al tapiz y sin despegar los ojos de él, pero nada se me iluminaba hasta que acabé observando la cara de la madre de Malfoy, se parecía bastante a él si sabias observar bien, tenían un gesto muy parecido, sin esa maldad que caracterizaba los ojos de Lucius Malfoy. Y de repente, como si de un tiro se tratara, todo estaba claro, ahí frente a mis ojos.

\- Mierda…

Tenía que hablar con Malfoy inmediatamente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? He de decir que a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Espero que os haya gustado muchOO. Espero haber plasmado las personalidades de todos medianamente bien, se que Pansy no parece ella, pero tiene un porque y dentro de poco lo sabremos ;) Y en cuanto a los anteriores dueños de los anillos, es bastante fácil de adivinar, sobre todo para aquellos que hayan leído Turncoat ;) Ya me diréis... ^^**

**Por cierto, si queréis saber como es el collar que Theo le regala a Luna, sólo tenéis que googlear esto en Imágenes: Colgante luna y hoja de marihuana y es la primera imagen que aparece.**

**El próximo capítulo veremos la primera salida, ¿A donde irán nuestros chicos? ¡TACHÁN! Sorprise!**

**Besitos dulces para todos!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest:** Bueno mi querido anónimo, veremos como se van desarrollando las parejas, pero te digo que no vas nada desencaminado ;) Besitos!

**Angel:** Hola guapsisimaa! Bueno, hemos tenido un primer impacto de lo que puede ser este curso, Malfoy ha estado enamorado de ella durante toda su vida y notarla receptiva tiene que ser como una viagra en vena... así que bueno... esto es lo que ha salido de mi cabecita, espero que tus expectativas no hayan bajado en cuanto a la historia y que te haya encantado el cap, me encantan tus reviews ;) me dices unas cosas... *se sonroja profundamente* muchas gracias cielo! Besitos!

**Guest:** Wolas querido anónimo, bueno me alegra que no entendieras que era lo que causaba las pesadillas de Hermione, espero que este cap te haya abierto los ojos en eso ;) Pues si quería cambiar el título, pero ahora que la gente empieza a conocerla así, no se si hacerlo, aunque me gusta mucho tu propuesta ^^ Ya veré que hago ;) Besitos y graciass!

**SALESIA:** Wolas guapsisiisma! Aquí estoy de nuevo, pero esta vez con Pesadillas. Creo que ha quedado bastante claro quien será el candidato para nuestra nueva profesora de estudios muggles, no? en el próximo cap tendremos una descripción a fondo de esta chica ;) Por cierto espero que todo lo que decías en el review como la gripe y lo de tu rodilla este más que solucionado y te encuentres a la jodida perfección ;) y te mando un abrazo por si acaso ^^ Y bueno la ansiada respuesta en los sueños de Hermione a llegado y bueno espero que la explicación de los anillos haya quedado convincente, ¿Que te ha parecido? ¿Sabes quienes eran los antiguos dueños? Estoy segura de que sí ;) JAJAJAJ Y bueno dentro de poco iremos viendo que más parejas se van formando en ese extraño grupo ;) Espero con ansiedad tu opinion con respecto a este cap, eres como mi critica literaría, me analizas todo el cap a un detalle que me fascina! Te adoorrooo ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? jajaj Bestoes cieloo!


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola, holaaa!**

**Por fin nuevo capítulooo. Siento el retraso, pero estoy en una época demasiado creativa y las ideas me salen solas, por eso no puedo centrarme en un solo fic y me apunto a tantos retos y todo eso... xD Además se me ha hecho muy difícil este cap, pero bueno ya lo tenemos aquí.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y a partir del siguiente empieza haber salseo ;P**

**Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Cinco minutos después había aterrizado en el despacho de McGonagall con un gran estrepito. Estaba nerviosa, el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer me había dejado aturdida, anulando momentáneamente mi capacidad de coordinación y ponerme en pie se me hizo una dura tarea.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con una ceja alzada, observándome por encima de la montura de sus gafas. En cuanto conseguí estabilizarme con los dos pies, escuché la voz de la profesora hablándome.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? – me interrogó con la mirada - ¿Alguna novedad respecto a sus padres?

¿Mis padres? ¡Oh! La nota manipulada con la que había salido de Hogwarts, lo había olvidado por completo. Tragué saliva nerviosamente y me dispuse a contestarle intentando que no se notara mi turbación.

\- Ehh, no todavía no. Pronto tendré noticias. – dije apresuradamente, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos para que pareciera más creíble.

\- Bien, señorita Granger. Ya puede volver a sus…

\- Minerva, si me permites intervenir. – dijo la voz del retrato de Dumbledore, sorprendiéndome – La señorita Granger parece un tanto alterada por la falta de noticias de sus padres, creo que deberías darle el resto de la mañana libre, para que se calme. – finalizó mirándome sobre la montura de sus gafas de media luna y guiñándome un ojo.

Ese hombre sabía algo, ¿cómo se las arreglaba par incluso después de muerto saberlo todo? Le devolví la mirada un tanto incomoda, esperando el veredicto de la directora. Justo a la derecha del retrato de Dumbledore estaba el de Snape, observándome con un brillo indescifrable en sus oscuros ojos, pero con su habitual máscara de desprecio y le dediqué un breve movimiento de cabeza, con respeto.

\- Tienes razón, Albus. – habló por fin McGonagall, con el ceño fruncido – Señorita Granger si lo desea puede tomar el resto de la mañana libre. Todos sabemos que no va a quedarse atrás. – acabó con una mirada de orgullo en sus ojos que me hizo bajar la mirada, sintiéndome mal por mentir.

\- Gracias, profesores. – susurré con voz débil, empezando a encaminarme hacia la salida.

\- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Granger. – escuché que decía la voz de Dumbledore, cuando ya estaba cruzando la puerta del despacho.

Al salir al pasillo empecé a reordenar mis caóticos pensamientos y a intentar pensar con claridad. ¿El anillo que llevaba en el dedo, era el anillo de Bellatrix Black? ¿La misma Bellatrix que me había torturado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en la mansión Malfoy? Pero la pregunta más importante, ¿quién sería FL? Desde que había salido de Grimmauld Place no había parado de devanarme los sesos intentando averiguar a quien podrían pertenecer esas iniciales, pero por más que lo intentaba nada llegaba a mi mente.

A cada segundo que pasaba la curiosidad por saber más sobre la historia aumentaba. No era capaz de procesar la imagen de una Bellatrix enamorada de un amor prohibido, ¿sería un sangre sucia, un traidor a la sangre? ¿Alguien que conociera? La loca de Bellatrix, la causante de la muerte de Sirius y de tantas otras víctimas inocentes. ¿Cómo era posible eso? La nota que había junto al anillo en el doble fondo rezaba: "_Te amo, BB. Recuérdalo siempre" _Esas palabras no parecían dirigidas a una loca sádica, mano derecha de Voldemort y una de las más proliferas asesinas de esa guerra. No, estaban escritas con amor y con un sabor amargo a despedida. Palabras dedicadas a un ser amado, ¿realmente alguien había visto algo más allá de esas capas de maldad injustificada? ¿O verdaderamente la historia que había allí detrás era tan trágica que Bellatrix era producto de las circunstancias?

Las palabras que me dedicó mientras me estaba torturando en la mansión Malfoy retumbaron en mi cabeza con un eco fantasmal, como una firme sentencia: _"Nunca lo conseguirás, Sangre Sucia. No está en tus manos." _En aquel momento pensé que se refería a escapar de sus garras, pero ahora… Malfoy estaba a tan solo unos cinco metros, con una postura tensa, una mueca indescifrable en sus facciones y sus plateados ojos fijos en nosotras. Bellatrix me susurró esas palabras sin apartar la mirada de su sobrino. ¿Significaba eso que podía ver más allá de su locura? ¿Qué estaba comparándome con ella? ¿Con FL? ¿Sabría sobre los sentimientos de Malfoy?

Suspiré pesadamente con la cabeza saturada de información y demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar a Malfoy e interrogarle sobre lo que sabía. Tenía demasiada información sobre los anillos, por consiguiente debía saber algo y seguramente más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Con esa firme idea en la cabeza emprendí el camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando dar con la cabeza rubia de Malfoy. Pero después de unos veinte infructuosos minutos de búsqueda todavía no tenía ninguna pista de donde podría estar. En teoría a esta hora, debería estar saliendo de alguna clase, ¿pero de cuál?

Estaba en la planta baja cerca del pasillo de Transformaciones, cuando a unos cuantos metros de mí pude divisar a Zabini junto a Janneth Mitchell, una chica de Ravenclaw que cursaba séptimo curso con nosotros. Ella tenía una sonrisita estúpida en sus labios mientras Zabini le decía algo invadiendo indiscretamente su espacio personal. Con el ceño fruncido y con pasos firmes me planté delante de ellos descaradamente.

\- Zabini. – dije para llamar su atención, haciendo que volteará la cara con una clara actitud de fastidio, quedándose momentáneamente parado en cuanto me reconoció. Janneth, le dedicó una sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza se marchó de allí apresuradamente, con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado. Arqueé una ceja, volviendo mi atención al Slytherin.

\- Espero que merezca la pena, gatita. – me dijo acercándose un paso a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Obviando su comentario jocoso me dispuse a contestarle sin ningún ápice de humor en mis facciones.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Malfoy? – su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más, irritándome en exceso. Por Merlín, que insufrible podía resultar este chico. ¿Qué había visto Ginny en él?

\- La última vez que le vi, acompañaba a Pansy a los invernaderos.

\- Claro como no… - dije inconscientemente a la vez que bufaba de manera despectiva, logrando que Zabini soltara un fuerte carcajada en mis narices.

\- ¿Eso que huelo son celos, gatita? – dijo inclinándose sobre mí y olfateando el aire de mi alrededor. Eso consiguió cabrearme del todo y di un paso atrás con furia.

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas a ocuparte de tus asuntos pendientes, en vez de entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás? – le espeté viendo como su expresión normalmente juguetona demudaba a una mortalmente sería y eso me asustó. Nunca le había visto así, ni en las fotografías que habían publicado en el Profeta de su juicio. Tragué saliva nerviosamente, reprochándome mentalmente por dejarme llevar por el enfado.

\- Si te refieres a tu amiga pelirroja, es que conoces toda la historia. Así que deberías saber que es ella la que tendría que venir a mí, arrastrándose. – dijo en un siseó contenido, aunque se podía intuir un tinte doloroso en su tono de voz y sus oscuros ojos brillaban con fuerza. Sin esperar nada más se marchó de allí a grandes y fuertes zancadas, dejándome con un amargo sabor de boca.

Emprendiendo el camino hacía los invernaderos a ver si podía toparme con Malfoy, decidí que hablaría con Ginny para intentar convencerla que tenía una conversación pendiente con esa sorprendente serpiente. Y caminando distraídamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts volviendo al asunto de Bellatrix que ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos, - los otros pocos iban dirigidos a Malfoy y a su _sombra_ – divisé una cabeza platinada justo en uno de los patios interiores y parecía que estaba "discutiendo" con Parkinson. Rápidamente retrocedí unos pasos, escondiéndome tras una columna que me proporcionaba una vista privilegiada de la escena a pocos metros y si hablaban lo suficientemente alto podría escucharles a la perfección.

\- Pansy, simplemente te estoy diciendo que lo que haces no te está sirviendo para nada. Tienes que soltarlo. Abrazarte a mí cada noche sin hablarme no me sirve para ayudarte y la gente va a empezar a hacer preguntas, ¿no lo has pensado?

Estaban sentados en un banco, Malfoy había intentado hablar bajo, pero se le notaba lo suficiente alterado como para no poder medir los niveles de volumen de su voz. Parkinson en ese momento se levantó de un tirón del banco situándose frente a Malfoy con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Realmente crees que a estas alturas me importa una mierda lo que piensen, digan o hagan los demás? ¿De verdad lo crees, Draco? – le espetó la Slytherin con una mueca furibunda y los ojos anegados de lágrimas, dejando a Malfoy cabizbajo, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Parkinson decidió continuar hablando con voz dolida - Pero todos sabemos que sólo temes que sea esa insufrible sabelotodo la que empiece a interrogarte y no puedas contestarle para no exponerme.

¿Insufrible sabelotodo? ¿Esa era yo? La rabia se apoderó de mi sistema queriendo salir allí y decirle cuatro cosas a esa víbora. Pero sin querer cometer otro error como el de Zabini, respiré profundamente dos veces viendo como Malfoy suspiraba derrotado.

\- Pansy, sólo estoy intentando hacerte comprender que esta actitud que has tomado después de la guerra no te está ayudando, es más, te estás hundiendo tu sola.

\- ¡Bien, Draco! Sólo puedo prometerte que lo intentaré. – exclamó Parkinson, con resentimiento en su rostro – Ahora para que veas como lo hago, me voy sola a Herbología y no te atrevas a seguirme. ¡Eres peor que Theodore!

Dicho esto se marchó de allí dirección hacia los invernaderos a pasos apresurados, dejando a Malfoy plantado en el banco con la palabra en la boca. Observé como bufaba con frustración mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo revolviéndoselo de manera que le caía sobre los ojos, con esa maldita costumbre tan arrebatadoramente seductora.

Esa discusión que acaba de presenciar no tenía nada que ver con una discusión de dos enamorados, más bien de dos amigos reprochándose cosas el uno al otro. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Parkinson durante la guerra como para que Malfoy estuviera dándole consejos como un padre preocupado? ¿Realmente sus heridas de guerra serían tan profundas como para no dejarse ayudar ni por sus amigos?

Vi como Malfoy se preparaba para irse de allí, así que decidí que ese era momento para intervenir. Sabía que no era un buen momento para él después de haber discutido con una de sus amigas, pero tenía que saber cómo sabía tanto sobre los anillos, si conocía de quien podrían ser las otras iniciales y así ir recabando información sobre la historia, para poder compararla con la mía y saber qué consecuencias podría traer el poder de esos anillos. Saliendo de detrás de la columna que me ocultaba me adentré en el patio, posicionándome frente a él y obstaculizándole el paso.

\- Malfoy. – le dije con voz resuelta y firme, logrando que arqueara una ceja.

\- Granger.

\- ¿Conocías la identidad de los dueños de los anillos? – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos a la espera de una respuesta satisfactoria.

\- No, pero imagino que por la postura y el tono de voz tú sí. – me contestó con una sonrisita de medio lado, volviendo a sentarse en el banco y haciéndome una invitación con la mano derecha para que le acompañara. Pero no moví ni un musculo, mi interrogatorio no había acabado y me sentía más intimidante de pie.

\- ¿Sí no conocías sus identidades como sabías tanto acerca de los anillos? – volví a preguntarle, observando casi un imperceptible cambio en sus facciones, para un segundo después volver a componer su sonrisa burlona.

\- Bien, Granger. Parece que los dos tenemos información que interesa al otro, porque no la intercambiamos como personas civilizadas. – volvió a hacerme otra invitación para que me sentara a su lado y vacilante lo hice, quedando a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo por tenerlo tan cerca. Giré la cabeza para observarle de frente, siendo sincera, a mí me interesaba toda esta conversación y el tema de Bellatrix el que más, así que decidí empezar yo.

\- ¿De verdad no sabías que los anillos pertenecían a Bellatrix Lestrange, en aquella época Black? – a medida que iba formulando la pregunta, la cara de Malfoy se iba transformando, primero abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, después abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y finalmente la cerró quedándose pensativo mirando al vacío - ¿Malfoy?

\- Vaya… - articuló finalmente. Dejé que ordenara sus pensamientos, expectante y sin moverme. Unos segundos después continuó – Eso no me lo esperaba. Aunque con retrospectiva, muchas cosa tienen sentido… - y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano derecha en su barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – susurré intentando no romper esa burbuja en la que estaba sumido. Él volteó su cara mirándome como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí y suspirando resignadamente se dispuso a contestarme.

\- Mi tía me acogió bajo su _ala_ para _entrenarme_ hasta llegar a ser un mortífago útil para su adorado Señor Oscuro. Pero más bien lo que parecía que intentaba hacer era reeducarme. _Jodida psicópata_. – eso ultimo lo susurró de manera furiosa – Cuando te escogió a ti en vez de a Potter o a Weasley en mi casa para… - tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando. Yo estaba conteniendo la respiración y el corazón me bombeaba frenéticamente – Sólo era una prueba más para mí. Por supuesto no la superé, aunque debía haberla matado en ese mismo instante.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio después de sus palabras. Observé su figura, parecía derrotado, consumido por los recuerdos pasados, seguramente reprochándose muchas cosas más de las que decía. Sin ser consciente de que mi cuerpo se movía, me acerqué imperceptiblemente, inclinándome un poco sobre él.

\- No podías haber hecho más de lo que hiciste, todo podría haber sido diferente y ahora no estaríamos hablando aquí. – le susurré afectuosamente – A riesgo de parecer Trelawney te diré, que todo se desarrolla como debe ser. – finalice con un sonrisa fingida, sabía que esas palabras eran completamente falsas, pero no se me ocurría nada más que decirle y no podía seguir viendo esa expresión en su cara. El Malfoy que había visto en el ministerio había vuelto y eso aunque nunca lo admitiera me desgarraba el corazón.

Su ceño se frunció al mirar la poca distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpos y alzando la mano me apartó suavemente un rizo rebelde, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Me removí inquieta en mi sitio, seguramente con la cara ruborizada.

\- No lo entiendes, Granger. Al verte estirada entre las garras de la loca de mi tía, me paralice. Mis más oscuras pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme observando, mientras temblaba. Finalmente Potter tenía razón, soy un cobarde.

\- No Malfoy, no digas eso. Arriesgaste suficiente al no delatarnos. Te habrían matado allí mismo. – le dije, posando una de mis manos en su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza la cual había agachado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, creando un choque electrizante. Sus irises plateados, brillaban con fuerza. Eran dos faros alumbrando las más oscura de las noches. Estaba atrapada por ellos, tenía la mirada más clara que le había visto nunca. Parecía un ángel, un auténtico ángel caído.

\- ¿De dónde has salido, maldita bruja? – dijo en un casi inaudible susurro, mientras sus ojos se desviaban a mis labios. La burbuja en la que había estado Malfoy durante casi todo el rato me había engullido. Ahora mismo, no veía nada más a mí alrededor que a él, sus ojos, sus labios y sus delicadas, pero atormentadas facciones.

Poco a poco nos fuimos inclinando sobre el otro, acercándonos sutilmente. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, mientras sentía como su mano izquierda pasa por detrás de mi cuello en un sutil roce, enviando un cosquilleo por toda mi columna vertebral. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero el ulular de una lechuza cercana explotó la burbuja en la que nos habíamos inmersos y rápidamente me aparté de él en el banco, quedando a la misma distancia con la que habíamos empezado toda la conversación. Carraspeando con incomodidad y sintiendo como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpaba en mi cara empecé a hablar para romper la tensión del momento.

\- ¿Te… te dicen al-algo las iniciales "FL"? – solté de una manera más torpe de lo había pretendido y para no tener que enfrentarlo todavía, empecé a rebuscar en los bolsillos en busca de la nota que había encontrado junto al anillo. Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo, como Malfoy me observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y apretaba sus manos en puños sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando encontré la nota se la pasé rápidamente evitando su mirada y el roce de sus manos. Vi como leía rápidamente el contenido y como sus ojos se ensanchaban momentáneamente con el mensaje que encontró, seguramente sorprendido por tan afectuosas y sentidas palabras. Volteó la cabeza para mirarme, devolviéndome la nota.

\- No, no me dicen nada. Pero Bellatrix dejó su mansión en herencia a mi madre, puede que allí haya quedado algo. La próxima semana iré a visitar a Goyle, puede que me escape un momento para ver si encuentro algo.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – le pregunté de repente, arrepintiéndome al instante de no pensar antes de hablar. Seguramente el rubor seguía adueñado fuertemente de mis mejillas, incluso puede se hubiera intensificado mientras veía como arqueaba una ceja y una estúpida sonrisita aparecía en sus labios – Ehh, olvida…

\- Por supuesto, Granger. Será un placer jugar contigo a los detectives. – dijo con una actitud claramente juguetona. Fruncí el ceño por la burla implícita subliminalmente en sus palabras.

\- Bien, y ahora dime, ¿Cómo tenías tanta información sobre los anillos sino sabías nada de la historia de tu tía? – le pregunte pasando finalmente al siguiente tema que me interesaba.

\- ¿Todavía no lo has adivinado? – me dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa aún más – Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente… Obviamente he usado uno.

Esa declaración me dejó momentáneamente parada. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Malfoy usando ese tipo de anillo? La expresión de mi cara debía de ser lo suficiente elocuente para hacerle fruncir el ceño y espetar con mala cara:

\- Después del Baile de Navidad de cuarto año, pasé… un mal momento. Y Blaise decidió regalarme uno de esos anillos para esa misma navidad. Obviamente no sabía mucho del asunto, pero había leído que te hacia vivir sueños muy _reales_. – un sutil rubor se instaló en sus mejillas al confesar todo eso, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y una mueca muy graciosa en sus labios. Y mentalmente compuse una sonrisa al verle de esa manera.

\- ¿Y cómo te libraste de esa sensación de muerte por las noches cada vez que te lo quitabas? – volví a preguntarle, sin querer ahondar en lo anterior, ahora mismo no estaba preparada, antes debía reordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

\- ¿Con quién has estado soñando? – me dijo cambiando su expresión a una totalmente seria. Me encogí sobre mi misma por la fuerza que ejercían esos ojos sobre mí, pero no estaba preparada para decirle que era él el que me atormentaba cada noche con sus caricias, con sus seductoras palabras y con esa atracción fatal que había entre los dos – Tranquila Granger, no tienes que explotar por no decirlo, respira. La poción para dormir sin sueños no funciona, el poder del anillo es más potente. Te recomiendo cantidades ingentes de alcohol y poción para no dormir.

Y dedicándome un guiño de ojos se puso en pie y empezó a emprender el camino, presumía que hacia las mazmorras, dejándome plantada en medio del patio y con el corazón palpitando desaforadamente contra la caja torácica y con una sensación indescriptible en el cuerpo.

Levantándome decidí ir a los terrenos de Hogwarts a refrescarme y a intentar pensar con un poco más de claridad. Sabía que Ginny y los demás debían estar en Herbología por lo que me situaría cerca de la salida de los invernaderos para que me vieran en cuando acabara la clase.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba sentada en unas rocas cerca del invernadero número tres, pensando en lo último que había dicho Malfoy. Después del Baile de Navidad había empezado a usar el anillo y justo a partir de ese año sus insultos, burlas y comentarios mordaces se habían reducido a casi nada. Es más, a partir de ese año no podía recordar casi ninguna ofensa dirigida a mi persona, por lo general iban dirigidas a Harry y a Ron, sobre todo a Ron. ¿Tendría alguna razón especial para haber intensificado sus ataques a los chicos, especialmente con Ron y olvidarse por completo de mí? ¿Sería por los sueños que le producía el anillo? Al imaginar lo que podría haber llegado a presenciar en esos sueños, un embriagador calor empezó a invadirme todo el cuerpo acompañado de un familiar cosquilleo en las extremidades. Suspiré sofocada al tiempo que una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me hacía saltar hacia atrás completamente asustada. Debía estar demasiado sumida en mis propias cavilaciones como para notar que alguien se me acercaba en un terreno lleno de hojas y ramas con las que anunciarse.

Al abrir los ojos después de haberme recuperado del susto, vi que Ginny y Luna estaban intentando aguantarse la risa justo detrás de mí e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño.

\- Me habéis asustado. – les espeté con mala cara.

\- No es culpa nuestra si estás tan sumida en tu propia realidad que te impide percatarte de lo que pasa en esta. Por cierto, ¿en qué o _quién_ estabas pensando? – dijo moviendo las cejas de manera estúpida. Escuché claramente una risita de Luna y les saqué la lengua a las dos.

\- Pues no es en lo que estáis pensando, pero ahora es una estupidez hablaros de ello porque tengo casi la misma información que vosotras. – les dije mintiendo, refiriéndome a los anillos y a la historia de Bellatrix y FL, haciendo que las dos se miraran entre ellas con evidente confusión – No preguntéis, estoy saturada de preguntas que me hago a mí misma. Ahora mismo no podría aguantar más. Vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿dónde están los chicos?

Reprimiendo las ganas de preguntar, Ginny me contestó mientras Luna empezaba a arrancar el césped de su alrededor de manera distraída mirando hacia el lago.

\- McGonagall les ha pedido que antes de la semana que viene les tienen que entregar la ficha completa del equipo de Quidditch de este año y se han marchado a convocar unas pruebas para Bateadores y algún nuevo cazador.

Y charlando sobre trivialidades pasaron más de media hora, casi a punto de ser la hora de comer, pero entonces un carraspeo nos detuvo y nos giramos hacia el sonido quedándonos momentáneamente paradas, menos Ginny quien se tensó visiblemente y me agarró fuertemente del brazo por la impresión.

\- ¿Weasley, podría hablar a solas contigo un momento? – dijo Zabini, dejándome completamente sorprendida por su cambio de actitud después de la conversación que habíamos tenido. Vi cómo me dedicaba una mirada por el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo que me había pillado.

Ginny tragó saliva, su cara estaba mortalmente pálida y parecía que sus cuerdas vocales no le funcionaban. Le di un leve pellizco para que espabilara, el momento había pasado a ser incomodo con su silencio y vi como poco a poco reaccionaba.

\- Ehh, n-no… lo que ten-tengas que decir, pu-puedes hacerlo delante de ellas. – nunca había visto a Ginny tan nerviosa y torpe. Parecía que estaba a un segundo de colapsar, tenía la espalda tensa, el cuello rígido y una expresión increíblemente extraña en su rostro. ¿Podría ser miedo?

\- Bien, tú lo has querido. – dijo Zabini resoplando despectivamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿Sigues saliendo con Potter?

Todo quedó en silencio por un segundo. Pensaba que Ginny no le iba a contestar, pero sorprendiéndome una vez más lo hizo.

\- No.

\- ¿Significó algo para ti lo nuestro? – soltó a bocajarro, dejando a Ginny temblando. Decidí intervenir.

\- Nosotras podemos irn…

\- No, no os vayáis. – me interrumpió Ginny, mirándome a los ojos. Parecía que había recuperado el control de sí misma, volviendo a componer una expresión segura, aunque yo no tenía tan claro que fuera verdadera. Volvió la cabeza de nuevo hasta Zabini – Sí, significó algo.

\- ¿Por qué huiste sin mirar atrás o sin siquiera pensar en volver? – le espetó está vez con un matiz oscuro en sus palabras. Parecía dolido, pero él no sabía todo lo que había sufrido Ginny desde ese entonces por él – Déjalo no contestes ahora. Si cambias de opinión sobre lo de hablar a solas, mañana después de la cena donde siempre.

Y se fue tan rápido como había venido. En ese momento Ginny empezó a respirar de verdad y nos miró como si el mundo fuera de color verde y acabara de descubrirlo.

\- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? – nos preguntó retóricamente, aunque ella no sabía que yo si tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Bueno… puede que yo tenga algo de culpa en eso. – dije rascándome la cabeza con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – peguntó histéricamente, girando su cabeza hasta a mí y acercándose con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

\- Puede que esta mañana le espetara que se ocupara de sus asuntos pendientes, o sea de ti. – dije incómodamente – En mi defensa diré, que tiene un talento innato para sacarme de mis casillas.

Ginny estaba boceando como un pez fuera del agua, pero Luna intervino.

\- No me ha parecido que estuviera enfadado, si no dolido. Creo que deberías hablar con él. Hermione sólo te ha dado la oportunidad. – dijo con su voz suave mirando a Ginny con sus ojos saltones.

\- Luna tiene razón, Ginny. En cuanto se lo dije cambió de actitud y se marchó de allí apresuradamente. Realmente parecía dolido.

Ginny bajó la cabeza con una mueca clara de culpabilidad en sus facciones.

\- Bien, iré. Ahora vamos a comer por favor, tengo que sobreponerme del shock.

Luna y yo nos miramos intentando reprimir una carcajada, pero fracasamos en el intento y nos largamos a reír sin remedio, haciendo que Ginny se escandalizara en un primer momento y se uniera a nosotras segundos después. Y así nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor para una suculenta comida. Allí nos encontramos a los chicos los cuales estaban demasiado enfrascados en una profunda discusión sobre a que miembros de Gryffindor seleccionar para el equipo, porque este al ser su último año debían arrasar con todas las demás casas. O esa era lo que ellos deseaban.

Las chicas nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre nuestra siguiente clase "Estudios Muggles", tenía muchas expectativas con esa clase, muchas ganas de conocer a la profesora y de ver que nos explicaba en esta única, clase teórica que tendríamos. Todas deseábamos que llegará cuanto antes la siguiente semana para enfrentarnos a nuestra primera salida al mundo muggle.

\- Os imagináis a los Slytherins en el mundo muggle. – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Eso va a ser memorable.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba el grupo de Malfoy y vi que Parkinson estaba sentada entre las hermanas Greengrass, enviándole claras miradas hostiles a Malfoy, Zabini tenía una expresión seria mientras removía la comida de su plato y Nott y Malfoy estaban enfrascados en una conversación intentando eludir el tenso ambiente que se respiraba en esa zona. Me los imaginé en el mundo muggle y no pude reprimir una fuerte carcajada que resonó por todo el Comedor, ocasionando que varias cabezas se giraran a mirarme. En especial la cabeza platinada de Malfoy quien arqueó una ceja en mi dirección. Ruborizándome aparté la mirada de su mesa, centrándome otra vez en las chicas.

\- Y que lo digas, va a ser digno de recordar.- le dije, componiendo una sonrisa y levantando la mirada disimuladamente hasta Malfoy, observando que había vuelto su atención a Nott.

Veinte minutos más tarde nos dirigíamos hacia el aula donde se impartiría Estudios Muggles que estaba en la planta baja por lo que no estaba demasiado lejos y nos lo tomamos con calma. Los chicos iban unos metros delante de nosotras todavía enfrascados en la misma discusión. Al llegar frente a la puerta, vimos que casi todos los alumnos ya estaban reunidos allí a excepción de Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass. Malfoy estaba apoyado despreocupadamente contra el muro de piedra y Zabini y Nott en identicas posturas a su lado, todos con muecas de auténtico aburrimiento.

Escuchamos el sonido de la puerta abrirse y todos empezamos a entrar. Susurros especulativos y jadeos sorprendidos se escucharon de algunos de los chicos debido a todo lo que estaban observando. Yo abrí los ojos fascinada.

Toda el aula emulada a la perfección las clases de los institutos muggles. Había una zona de ordenadores, los pupitres típicos de esos sitios, una pizarra con sus tizas en la pared frontal del aula junto a un escritorio lleno de papeles, libros y unas cuantas cajas pequeñas. Las conté y eran veinte justas para que cada alumno tuviera una. ¿Qué sería? Había muchos posters y carteles educativos que usaban los muggles para decorar sus aulas. La tabla periódica, Platón, Mozart y muchas cosas más. Sonreí como una niña pequeña.

Un carraspeo desde uno de los laterales nos llamó la atención a todos y dirigiendo nuestra atención hasta la fuente del sonido vimos a una chica con el pelo de color acaramelado y unas ondulaciones que le hacían parecer adorable, tendría menos de treinta años y una expresión amable y expectante iluminaba su rostro. Era menuda, no debía medir más de un metro setenta e iba vestida completamente a lo muggle, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un jersey de lana morado de cuello alto.

\- Bienvenidos, chicos. Sentaos como queráis, no estaremos muchas más clases en esta aula. – todos tomamos asientos.

Nos quedamos parados un momento mirándonos entre nosotros. La mayoría estaban un poco aturdidos por todos los aparatos y las cosas demasiado nuevas que estaban viendo y no sabían cómo proceder. Así que decidí dar el primer paso, si no la profesora iba a empezar a preocuparse. Cogí a Ginny del brazo, - Luna estaba hablando con Nott – y nos senté en el primer pupitre que encontré.

En ese momento todos los demás empezaron a tomar asiento. Sorprendentemente Luna agarró a Nott del brazo y los guio hasta uno de los pupitres que quedaban a nuestra derecha. Harry y Ron se quedaron momentáneamente estáticos observando a la extraña pareja, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza y finalmente los dos se sentaron en el pupitre de delante de nosotras. Malfoy y Zabini le mandaban miradas con el ceño fruncido a Nott, no sabía si reprochándole que se hubiera ido a sentar con Luna o que fuera el único de los tres que se atrevía a hacer lo que quería en cada momento, parecía haber aprendido y aceptado el verdadero significado de libertad y estaba haciendo uso de ella. Los dos Slytherins se sentaron detrás de nosotras, Ginny y yo nos miramos incómodamente, no nos gustaba sentirlos detrás sin poder ver sus movimientos.

Ya habían tomado asiento todos los alumnos, Neville era el único que se había quedado en un pupitre solitario justo en la derecha de Harry y Ron. Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta apareciendo por ella las tres Slytherins que faltaban, las hermanas Greengrass y Parkinson, quedándose paradas en la puerta observando el panorama de la clase.

\- Bienvenidas, tomad asiento donde podáis. – les dijo amablemente la profesora. Parkinson miraba con los ojos como platos el asiento vacío al lado de Neville, devolviéndoles una mirada suplicante a sus amigas. Fue la pequeña de las Greengrass la que suspirando fue a sentarse junto a Neville. Y las otras dos se sentaron en el único pupitre que quedaba libre, frente a Harry y Ron.

\- Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, comencemos. – dijo la profesora, caminando hasta el frente del aula junto a la pizarra, agarró una tiza y se dispuso a escribir – Me llamo Catherine Walls y seré vuestra profesora de Estudios Muggles durante este curso. Soy hija de muggles. – después de decir eso dejó una pausa para comprobar si sus palabras creaban alguna reacción, pero al ver que todo el mundo seguía atento a ella, continuó con una sonrisa – Fui estudiante de Ravenclaw – ahí los pocos estudiantes de esa casa aplaudieron con orgullo, haciendo que Catherine se sonrojara – Al acabar los EXTASIS y no saber bien que era lo que me apetecía realmente hacer, me fui a estudiar Historia a la Universidad de Oxford. He de decir que siempre me ha fascinado el mundo muggle y lo muy evolucionados que están sin nuestro don. Por eso este año queremos que abráis vuestra mente y que aprendamos quienes son nuestros vecinos y el basto mundo lleno de oportunidades y experiencias que os habéis estado perdiendo.

Dicho eso se acercó hasta su escritorio, cogió los muchos papeles que allí había y le dijo a Jeremy Miller un alumno de Hufflepuff que le ayudara a repartir las cajas que había visto al entrar sobre su mesa. El chico vacilante se acercó hasta allí cogiendo unas cuantas cajas con sus manos y empezó a repartirlas por la parte derecha del aula.

\- Por descontado, la magia está totalmente prohibida en esta clase así como en todas las salidas que realicemos al mundo muggle, si lo hacéis se os descontaran puntos a vuestra casa. – cada vez estaba más encantada con esta profesora y como estaba llevando las cosas, iba a ser una de las clases que más iba a disfrutar sobretodo viendo la turbación de los magos que allí habían y que no tenían ni idea de lo que les estaba por venir.

\- Profesora Walls, ¿qué son estos documentos? – preguntó Damien West un chico sangre pura de Ravenclaw. La profesora estaba pasando frente a nuestro pupitre en ese momento dejando los documentos de los que hablaba Damien en nuestra mesa.

\- Estos documentos sirven para identificarte y viajar por el mundo muggle. La pequeña tarjeta con vuestra foto y vuestros datos es el documento de identidad y el pequeño librito es el Pasaporte, es un documento con validez internacional que acredita que puedes salir o entrar en los diferentes países. – le contestó la profesora.

Observé los dos documentos con los ojos brillantes, recordaba la vez que fui a hacerme los míos con mis padres cuando tenía apenas cinco años, preparándonos para el viaje a Disneyland Paris, el sueño de cualquier niño y no pude reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica por aquellos tiempos que esperaba recuperar pronto.

\- Tienen completa validez legal, conseguidos por el ministro en sus contactos con el ministerio muggle. Así que no los perdáis, son muy importantes. – en ese momento Jeremy pasaba delante de nuestra mesa dejando la pequeña caja delante de cada una y lo que vi me dejó momentáneamente sin habla. ¿Un teléfono móvil? – Antes de que abráis las cajas, ¿alguien podría decirme que es la Tecnología? – rápidamente alcé la mano – Si, señorita Granger.

\- La Tecnología es el conjunto de conocimientos técnicos, científicamente ordenados, que permiten diseñar y crear bienes y servicios que facilitan la adaptación al medio ambiente y ayudan a satisfacer tanto las necesidades esenciales como los deseos de las personas. En resumen es el recurso que utilizan los muggles a falta de magia.

\- Estupendo, señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. – Ron y Harry se dieron la vuelta para sonreírme y yo les devolví una sonrisa orgullosa a la vez que escuchaba una sonrisita entre dientes venir desde la parte de atrás. Me giré para ver a Zabini sonriendo entre dientes burlonamente y a Malfoy con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Gruñí y volví mi atención a la profesora – Bien, abrid las cajas.

La abrí rápidamente encontrándome un pequeño aparato de color azul, con una pequeña pantalla y teclas con números, letras, flechas. Mi primer teléfono móvil, lo cogí con reverencia recordando las veces que usaba el de mis padres en las vacaciones de verano. Siempre me dijeron que si yo quería el mío propio, pero sabía que los aparatos muggles no funcionaban en Hogwarts, así que era una tontería comprar uno solo para usarlo tres meses al año. Miré alrededor y vi como casi todos miraban el aparato con una increíble curiosidad, impacientes por saber que era.

\- ¿Alguien podría decirme que es y para qué sirve este aparato? – pregunto la profesora Walls. Decidí no levantar el brazo y ver si alguno sabía o se atrevía a decir algo. Todas las cabezas se giraron en mi dirección con miradas expectantes y con una sonrisa de superioridad me crucé de brazos a la espera de una respuesta. De los veinte estudiantes que cursábamos séptimo año, sabía que había muy pocos hijos de muggles, por no decir que era la única. La mayoría se habían instalado en el mundo muggle huyendo de las secuelas de la guerra y nadie podía reprochárselo. Harry delante de mí mirándome con el ceño fruncido, levantó el brazo.

\- Adelante, señor Potter. – le invitó a hablar Catherine.

\- Es un teléfono móvil. Sirve para enviar y recibir llamadas y mensajes desde otro aparato como este y a distancia. – dijo Harry de manera vacilante.

\- Bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Y sabe cómo se usa para enviar una llamada?

\- Ehh, puedo intentarlo… - dicho esto se enfrasco en intentar usar su teléfono, viendo que le era imposible desbloquearlo compuso una mueca – No sé cómo se enciende. – susurró avergonzado.

\- No se preocupe señor Potter. Es un aparato de muy sencilla utilización cuando se ha aprendido lo suficiente de él además de muy útil. A diferencia de los teléfonos fijos estos son móviles por lo que puedes llevarlos contigo, tienen una batería – abrió su aparato mostrándonos su forma interior, la plaquita que era la batería y el cargador que venía también en la caja – que se carga mediante energía eléctrica. Todo eso lo iremos aprendiendo a medida que avance el curso. De momento nos tenemos que centrar en cómo funciona.

\- Perdone profesora, ¿pero los aparatos muggles no funcionaban en Hogwarts, no? – preguntó Casandra Dixon, sentada en uno de los pupitres del frente del aula con Alissa Simmons.

\- Tiene razón señorita Dixon, pero la directora McGonagall ha hechizado estos aparatos y todos los de esta aula para que función con normalidad, así que estos serán vuestros teléfonos móviles con los que podréis comunicaros entre vosotros y con el profesorado a la hora de las salidas al mundo muggle. En vuestra nueva sala común tenéis enchufes donde podréis cargar el teléfono y a medida que avance el curso y aprendamos nuevas cosas, añadiremos nuevos aparatos tecnológicos para que os vayáis familiarizando con ellos.

Todos estábamos encantados, miré por el rabillo del ojo a la mesa de Malfoy y pude ver que observaba el aparato con una extraña curiosidad, apretaba todos los botones sin ningún sentido esperando que el trasto hiciera algo, al igual que Zabini. Solté una risita mal disimulada haciendo que se girara en mi dirección y que arrugara la nariz de una manera muy graciosa logrando que soltara una risita más fuerte y él resoplara con indignación. Giré la cabeza en dirección a Luna y Nott y vi que los dos tenían las cabezas muy juntas observando solo el teléfono que Nott tenía entre sus manos. Neville y la pequeña de las Greengrass estaban enfrascados en una discusión porque Neville estaba invadiendo su espacio en la mesa y Parkinson miraba al frente mientras su compañera le susurraba algo al oído. Harry todavía seguía enfrascado en su aparato intentando averiguar cómo se encendía y Ron observaba lo que hacía por encima de su hombro.

Ginny me miraba con el teléfono móvil entre sus manos.

\- ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto? – me preguntó expectativamente.

\- Por supuesto que se cómo funciona. – le dije arrogantemente. Le di dos veces seguidas a la tecla del asterisco y la pantalla se encendió, logrando que Ginny soltara un sonoro "_Guau_" y que todas las cabezas se giraran una vez más a mirarnos.

\- Muy bien, señorita Granger. ¿Podría decirle a sus compañeros como lo ha hecho?

\- Hay que apretar dos veces seguidas la tecla del asterisco. La estrellita. – añadí viendo que no habían entendió a que me refería. Y todos procedieron a hacerlo, quedándose sorprendidos al ver como la pantallita se iluminaba dándoles la bienvenida al menú principal del teléfono.

\- Bien, ahora realice una llamada y diga en voz alta el proceso que utiliza. – me dijo.

\- Vale, después de desbloquearlo le damos a la flecha que señala hacia abajo y veremos el dibujo de una agenda, ahora presionamos el botón del centro que sirve para confirmar y entraremos a un apartado donde hay una lista con todos los números que conforman la memoria del teléfono, podemos añadir más si lo deseamos. – dije como apunte viendo que en la agenda del teléfono estaban todos los números del resto de compañeros. Y marqué el de Luna.

El timbre tradicional de un teléfono empezó a resonar por toda el aula a la vez que el teléfono de Luna que estaba apoyado en la mesa se movía de lado a lado debido a la vibración. Luna y Nott miraban la pantalla iluminada del teléfono con cara de pasmados sin saber si debían tocarlo o hacer algo para que dejara de sonar y moverse.

\- Ahora, señorita Lovegood está recibiendo una llamada. Lo único que debe hacer es presionar la tecla de color verde y llevarse el aparato al oído. – Luna cogió el teléfono vacilante pegando un pequeño brinquito en cuanto sintió la vibración en su piel e hizo lo que la profesora Walls le había dicho.

\- Hola Luna, ¿me oyes? – pregunté a través del móvil.

\- ¡Hermione! Sí que te oigo. Parece que estas muy cerca cuando puede verte en la otra punta. – dijo saludándome desde el otro lado del aula. Sonreí y le devolví el saludo.

\- Bien, chicas ahora para colgar solo debéis darle al botón rojo y finalizará la llamada. – dijo con entusiasmo viendo que todos estaban con caras de alucine al comprobar que los muggles tenían aparatos verdaderamente útiles y que no se comunicaban a través de lechuzas el cual era un sistema muy poco higiénico o las chimeneas con todo el hollín que acumulabas después de cada sesión de red Flu – Los mensajes de texto ya son algo más complicados y requieren de algo de practica y se nos está acabando el tiempo, así que os recomiendo que investiguéis el aparato por vosotros mismos y seguro que poco a poco conseguís esa práctica.

Todos dejaron sus teléfonos a un lado volviendo su atención a la profesora que había vuelto a la parte frontal junto a la pizarra.

\- Hablaros y explicaros lo que es el mundo muggle en este rato es muy difícil, por eso hemos organizado este proyecto que nos sumergirá en la historia y la cultura de nuestros desconocidos vecinos y que nos hará ver, descubrir y comprender que hay más allá de nuestras fronteras. Estoy segura que disfrutaremos mucho juntos y no dejéis que nadie os impida cumplir vuestros sueños, vuestras ilusiones y esperanzas. El futuro es vuestro, explotarlo como merece. Nosotros nos veremos la semana que viene en este aula para trasladarnos al mundo muggle para la primera salida, estoy segura que os encantará. – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios, levantando las manos al aire – Por último, está aula estará constantemente abierta por si alguien quiere investigar y como dijo _Novalis_, un poeta alemán: _"La vida no debe ser una novela que se nos impone, sino una novela que inventamos"_. Disfrutad del resto del día, chicos.

Dicho esto cogió unas carpetas del escritorio y con una sonrisa en sus labios se marchó hacia su despacho. Todos nos marchamos de allí en procesión completamente enfrascados en nuestros nuevos y exclusivos aparatos. Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron y Neville estaban extasiadas, instigándome para que les enseñara cómo funcionaba absolutamente todo del teléfono - Neville era el único que me miraba disculpándose por el avasallamiento de los demás - con una sonrisa, todos nos fuimos hacia nuestra siguiente clase después de haberles prometido que lo haría.

El día y las clases pasaron en un borrón, todas eran de bienvenida con poco contenido realmente educativo y la hora de la cena se abalanzó sobre nosotros con bastante rapidez. Para aquel entonces Ginny ya había aprendido a la perfección como enviar mensajes e incordiaba constantemente a Ron con palabras burlonas y jocosas. Harry había descubierto un juego dentro del teléfono llamado "Snake" y ahora estaba inmerso en la pantalla con las cabezas de Ron y Neville a cada lado de cada uno de sus hombros, deseando que llegara su turno. Luna había dicho que iba a enseñarle a Nott como funcionaba y se había marchado de la mesa dando brinquitos hasta la de Slytherin llevándose de allí a Nott.

La cena transcurrió con relativa calma y al acabar mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia la sala común yo me fui hacia la biblioteca. Esa mañana había faltado a algunas clases y entre ellas Transformaciones, aunque McGonagall me hubiera dado permiso sabía que no le había gustado que me perdiera una de sus clases y allí podría repasar con tranquilidad lo que habían hecho gracias a los apuntes de Luna.

El silencio del lugar era imponente, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de las velas. La señora Pince era la única ocupante del lugar en su gran mostrador absorta en alguno de sus libros. Las inmensas estanterías repletas de millones de libros creaban sombras sobrecogedoras en las paredes de piedra. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y nerviosamente, con una sensación extraña me adentré entre las mesas buscando una que estuviera lo suficientemente iluminada.

Cinco minutos más tarde mientras intentaba concentrarme en el libro de Transformaciones, con la misma sensación de inquietud que me había asaltado nada más entrar en la biblioteca, escuché el sonido de unos libros caer muy cerca de mí, en una de las estanterías que tenía detrás. Girándome hacia el sonido vi los libros tirados en el suelo y absolutamente nada más. Un poco turbada, pero con resolución me dirigí hacia allí para colocar los libros en su sitio, no quería que se estropearan. Los libros eran como pequeños tesoros y había que conservarlos como tal.

Al agacharme, entre los tomos divisé una nota en un trozo de pergamino y con curiosidad la recogí acercándomela a los ojos:

_"__Estás acorralada" _

¿Qué?

Con rapidez y un poco de miedo me di la vuelta al tiempo que un cuerpo más grande que el mío me acorralaba contra la estantería, tapándome la boca con una mano evitando que el gritito que había emitido resonara por el silencioso lugar. Al levantar la mirada me topé con dos profundos ojos plateados que me miraban con diversión y una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios.

\- Vaya, Granger. Me sorprende lo fácil que eres de sorprender. – dijo muy cerca de mis labios, intoxicándome con su exquisita esencia, estuve tentada a cerrar los ojos para absorberla con los cinco sentido, pero me contuve y le devolví la mirada desafiante - Eres una suculenta criatura de costumbres, es muy fácil anticiparse a tus pasos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que pretendes, Malfoy, asaltándome de esta manera? – le susurré, aunque en mi cabeza había sonado mucho menos estúpido. Compuso una sonrisa de medio lado demasiado sensual para mi salud mental y tragué saliva.

Se acercó todavía más, pasando peligrosamente cerca de mis labios, casi rozándolos, pero dirigiéndose hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y posó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, atrapándome con su cálido cuerpo.

\- Creo recordar que esta mañana te he proporcionado una gran cantidad de información, a diferencia de ti que has sido escasa e irrelevante. – susurró dejando escapar su aliento para que se filtrara en mis sistema nervioso, arrancándome un visible escalofrío.

\- ¿Y qué? – le contesté débilmente, intentando fusionarme contra la estantería, pero no había espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y ese mueble como para poner la mínima distancia y eso estaba socavando mi voluntad.

\- Quiero saber con quién has estado soñando. – sentenció rozando su nariz con la mía. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos, derritiéndome ante esos sutiles roces.

No. No podía decirle que él era el dueño de todos y cada uno de mis sueños, que era el que se había colado en mi sistema envenenándome poco a poco. Negué con la cabeza desesperadamente sin abrir todavía los ojos, evitando esa astuta mirada que podía ver a través de mí.

\- ¿No seré yo el que invade tus sueños, Granger? – dijo con un susurro ronco, contra la piel de mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos asustada, con la aplastante sensación de sentirme descubierta. Sentí como mis ojos se aguaban mientras miraba la cara de Malfoy que ante mi reacción se había echado hacia atrás estupefacto, con los ojos impactados. Con un empujón me liberé de su opresiva postura y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo sin mirar atrás y con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas. ¿Realmente lo había descubierto? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Al llegar a la sala común en un tiempo record y con la respiración acelerada me metí rápidamente en el baño para intentar serenarme y refrescarme la cara con grandes cantidades de agua congelada. Eso no debería haber pasado, joder. El susto se había retransformado en enfado y ahora me miraba en el espejo reprochándome haber sido tan estúpida y haberme dejado embaucar por esa serpiente traicionera. Malfoy sí que sabía cómo debía tratar a la gente para conseguir lo que quería. Sólo tenía que bajar mis defensas y mis emociones salían a raudales de mi cuerpo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Media hora más tarde salía del baño mucho más calmada, - aunque no del todo todavía temía encontrarme a Malfoy de camino a mi habitación – después de una buena ducha de agua caliente.

Al entrar en la oscura habitación, solo iluminada por un par de velas en mi mesita de noche, pude ver, sorpresivamente, que la cama de Parkinson estaba ocupada y que en cuanto me escuchó entrar el bulto de debajo de las sábanas se giró para quedar de cara a la pared, dándole la espalda a mi cama. Con un suspiro resignado me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme el pijama. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba cómodamente en la cama completamente a oscuras pensando en todo lo que había pasado, mi cabeza estaba saturada de información y todavía no tenía el valor suficiente para quitarme el anillo así que estaba preparándome mentalmente para sumergirme en la vida paralela que proyectaba en sueños.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me había tumbado, pero Morfeo ya me estaba arrastrando con él. Hasta que el susurro de unas sábanas y las maldiciones de Parkinson me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y me incorporé de un tirón observando como la Slytherin salía de su cama y se abalanzaba sobre la puerta.

\- Parkinson. – dije haciendo que se detuviera con el pomo de la puerta en la mano - ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté como si no lo supiera ya.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Granger. – me contestó y giró la mano abriendo la puerta. Así que intenté volver a detenerla.

\- Si te descubren fuera de tu habitación a estas horas te castigaran. – le dije, logrando que soltara una gran carcajada sarcástica y se girara para mirarme. La expresión de su cara era estremecedora, unas oscuras ojeras trastornaban la belleza que hacía tan sólo dos años iluminaba el rostro de Parkinson. Nada quedaba de aquella chica arrogante, maliciosa y seductora de Slytherin.

\- A diferencia de ti, me importa una mierda. – dijo con una mueca de auténtico desprecio en su rostro y volvió a darse la vuelta dispuesta a abandonar la habitación.

\- Mira Parkinson, entiendo perfectamente lo que… - ese fue el mayor error que cometí durante todo el día. Si antes la tensión en el ambiente era notable ahora era tangible, casi podía tocarse.

Los objetos encima de las mesitas de noche empezaron a vibrar al igual que los cuadros en las paredes. La figura de Parkinson todavía me daba la espalda. Podía sentir como una fuerte energía la rodeaba. Los pelos de su cabeza se habían erizado, dándole una apariencia aterradora. Lentamente se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí. Tenía la cara descompuesta y los ojos desorbitados completamente anegados de lágrimas.

\- ¿Lo entiendes perfectamente? – susurró con una voz suave y peligrosa - ¿QUÉ LO ENTIENDES?

Una explosión de magia involuntaria estalló desde su cuerpo. Todos los cristales se rompieron, los objetos volaban alrededor de su órbita como si su energía los estuviera atrayendo. Se acercó un paso a mí a la vez que una fuerza invisible me lanzaba de la cama hasta el suelo. Ella dio un paso más, logrando que esa fuerza me empujara hasta la pared quedando atrapada.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que significa que te recluten para ser mortífago? – espetó con rabia contenida. Volvió a acercarse otro paso. Esta vez la fuerza que desprendía, me alzó dos metros sobre el aire todavía adherida a la pared.

Estaba aterrada, mi mente no podía pensar en una manera de salir de ahí. La varita había quedado tirada en el suelo vibrando a gran velocidad como todos los objetos de la habitación. Parkinson estaba descontrolada, su magia interior había estallado de manera violenta y no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. Sólo podía mirar sus profundos ojos llenos de dolor, heridas casi incurables que por fin estaba dejando que supuraran como era debido, drenando todo el dolor que acumulaba.

\- ¡¿Entiendes lo que es que como iniciación te hagan matar a una niña de diez años?! – exclamó esta vez con más potencia, haciendo que varios objetos salieran disparados hacia la pared en la que estaba sujeta, por suerte chocando contra esta, a varios centímetros de mí cuerpo - ¡¿Y que al negarte, te torturen y te violen delante de tus padres, como castigo por haber criado a una bruja tan débil, cobarde y mediocre?! ¡¿ENTIENDES LO QUE ES ESO?! – en ese momento, colapsó.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo aguantándose con las palmas de sus manos. Todos los objetos perdieron la fuerza con ella, haciendo un gran estrepito al chocar contra la piedra. La fuerza invisible que me sostenía contra la pared también cedió, haciendo que me precipitara hacía abajo en caída libre, doblándome el tobillo al aterrizar. Me quedé estática con los ojos como platos, mirando a Parkinson como no la había visto en mi vida. ¿Esas son las cosas que habían vivido en el bando contrario? ¿La sumisión o la muerte y la humillación? ¿Cómo podía haber estado pasando eso delante de nuestras narices sin que tuviéramos la más mínima idea? ¿Y si lo hubiéramos sabido podríamos haber hecho algo? ¿Cuántas personas habían tenido que servir incondicionalmente a Voldemort por miedo a que pasara eso en sus familias?

\- ¿Entiendes que tu madre se suicidara con un simple _"Lo siento, pequeña"_ por no poder vivir con eso? ¿Qué a tu padre lo mataran de la manera más cruel y sangrienta porque quiso defender a su familia? – susurró, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sobre el suelo de piedra, filtrando el dolor de la chica - Dime que lo entiendes, Granger.

En ese momento pude divisar como un cuerpo se acercaba lentamente al de Parkinson, con ese color rubio de pelo tan reconocible. Entonces, salí de shock comprobando que en la habitación había varias personas. Y sentí como mis mejillas estaban húmedas debido a las lágrimas que había estado derramando inconscientemente.

Vi a Harry con cara de impacto casi en el marco de la puerta y los otros dos chicos que estaban situados junto a todos nosotros en el pasillo derecho de la sala común. No había nadie más, creí que el estrépito debería haber alterado a la mitad del castillo, pero supuse que habría un hechizo silenciador en cada pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, creando un ambiente más intimo. Y interiormente di gracias por eso, ahora Parkinson lo que menos querría sería ser el centro de atención.

Malfoy lentamente, posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, logrando que esta se incorporara de golpe repeliendo el contacto, pero al reconocerlo se lanzó desesperadamente a sus brazos hundiendo la cara en su pecho y sollozando como nunca había visto hacerlo a alguien. Desgarrador.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - decía incansablemente Parkinson entre sollozos e hipidos. Malfoy la abrazaba con fuerza con una mueca descompuesta en su rostro. Estaba tenso, podía notarlo por la forma en que se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y lo rígida que tenía la espalda.

\- Shhh… tranquila. – le susurró sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su espalda en círculos lentos.

Lentamente me incorporé, intentando no romper la atmósfera que habían creado entre ellos. Sabía que Malfoy no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su amiga y yo no podía quedarme como estaba, necesitaba mostrarle que aunque no entendiera realmente lo que había pasado podía empatizar con ella y ayudar a que volcara en mí todo su dolor. No soportaba ver tanto sufrimiento en una sola persona, nadie tenía que poder aguantarlo y Parkinson llevaba reprimiéndose desde hacía mucho.

Cautelosamente me acerqué a ellos, Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo captó mis intenciones y asintió con una débil sonrisa. Me posicioné delante de ellos y sintiendo como mis ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas aparté a Malfoy y me fundí en un abrazo sincero con Parkinson. Al principio se tensó, pero debía estar demasiado agotada emocionalmente como para luchar y finalmente se entregó al abrazo hundiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, dejándome un reguero de humedad en toda la zona.

\- Lo siento mucho, Parkinson. De verdad que lo siento. – susurré contra su oído. Ella sollozó con fuerza y se apretó más contra mi cuerpo.

Con una mirada a Malfoy le indiqué que se marcharan y dedicándome una sonrisa sincera y un pequeño gesto de despedida, se dirigió a la salido llevándose a todos los presentes de la habitación.

Con Parkinson todavía aferrada a mí y sin dejar de sollozar, nos guié hasta la su cama tumbándonos en ella y me acomodé con la Slytherin a mi lado, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

\- Suéltalo todo, Pansy. No dejes nada dentro. Estaré contigo todo el rato. – le susurré, mientras ella seguía llorando sin descanso y abrazándome con fuerza.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, pero esperaba que pudiera servirle para aliviar un poco la carga que había soportado durante tanto tiempo. Estaba segura que podría superarlo, con el apoyo de sus amigos y con el de todos nosotros.

Seguí acariciando la cabeza de Pansy y susurrándole palabras de aliento cada pocos segundos hasta que ya no oí sus sollozos y su respiración se había regulado y profundizado. No sabía cuánto rato llevábamos así, pero podía ver como poco a poco el cielo iba aclarándose hasta pausadamente unos intensos rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana. Un nuevo amanecer al que enfrentarse, esperaba que con sueños e ilusiones renovadas.

Y lentamente fui sucumbiendo al sueño.

* * *

**Porfiii, agradecería mucho vuestras opiniones sobre todo de la escena final... es la primera vez que escribo algo tan duro y no si he podido plasmarlo como era debido, pero bueno soy una aficionada y lo intento... xDD Sed clementes...**

**Tengo una pregunta que haceros: ¿Os gustaría que a partir del siguiente capítulo añadiera pequeñas escenas desde el punto de vista de otros personajes? ¿Tal vez la conversación entre Ginny y Zabini? ¿y así empezar a introducir más sus historias ahora que van a empezar a desarrollarse? Dejadme vuestra opinión pleaseee :D**

**Y bueno, en cuanto a la actualización, puede que tarde un poco, pero nunca abandonaré la historia, como mucho un mes o dos de espera ;P**

**Parenting Class llegará el miércoles. Me he dejado el disco duro donde está la traducción en casa de mi prima y hasta ese día no lo recupero... Lo sientooOoO.**

**¡Besitos amoress!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA: **Wolas cielOOO! Ahora si que espero que ya estes recuperada de la gripe ;P Aun así te sigo mandando muchos achuchones y abrazos (L) JAJAAJAJA Obviamente las iniciales eran de Bella y Frank... desde que me leí Turncoat por primera vez me enamoré de esa extraña y tragica pareja y no he podido evitar introducirla en este fic.. xD Y bueno a medida que avancen los caps iremos descubriendo más sobre la historia de esos dos... A ver si encuentran algo en la Mansio Lestrange ;P En cuanto a la nueva profesora, ho hemos visto un poco más de ella, pero dentro de poco veremos avance entre ella y Charlie y por supuesto a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno entre las parejas... empezaran a formarse y todo ;P Veremos como se desarrolla ^^ ¿Que te ha parecido lo de Pansy? ¿Demasiado? ¿Lo he plasmado bien?... BUFF ha sido lo más dificil que he escrito nunca... xD Espero haber estado a la altura, pero bueno... y ¿Que te han parecido los encuentros Dramione? JajJAJa Hoy estoy en modo insegura... xD En fin cielo muchas gracias por tus reviews, sabes que los adoro (L) Y nos vemos pronto en Parenting Class ;P

**Angel:** Awwwww, me has sacado una sonrisa y un sonrojo enorme con tus palabras. Guau yo si que he degustado tu review con deleiteee :D Me alegra muchsisimo que te guste la historia y que creas que se está desarrollando como debe ser... espero que con este capítulo quedes igual de satisfecha, a mi me da un poco de miedo vuestras opiniones sobre él, pero bueno.. jajaja a partir del siguiente veremos como van avanzando un poco más en parejas ;P Millones de gracias por el review y un Picasso ;P

**Bliu Liz:** Woww encantada de verte por aquí :D Muchsisimas gracias por tus reviews cielOOO! Me alegra que te haya gustado, me da un poco de miedo porque es mi primer fic largo y eso me deja siempre con inseguridad a la hora de subir capítulo... pero bueno, es una alegría ver que os gusta aunque sea un poco. Me halaga mucho que me digas que los personajes están bien estructurados eso es música para mis oídos :DDD Sí, desde que leí Turncoat tengo debilidad por el Bella/Frank y no he podido evitarlo meterlo en la trama... xDDD poco a poco iremos viendo como fue esa historia ;P

**Luz:** Muchas gracias por el review cielOO y me alegro que e guste la historia. Por supuesto no la voy a abandonar solo que tengo tantas ideas que no puedo centrarme solo en un fic y este requiere un poco más de esfuerzo :D Pero bueno puede que la espera se de uno o dos meses pero llegará :D Gracias y besos guapaa!


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Holaaaa, al fin!**

**Como me ha costado finalizar este capítulo... siento toooda la espera, y espero que haya merecido la pena y que el capítulo valga algo... al menos es kilométrico xD **

**En fin, mis amores, disfrutad de la lectura :D**

_**Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_El repicoteo de la ventana logró traerme de vuelta de mi estado de duermevela, me incorporé rápidamente en la cama, tenía un grueso volumen de Transformaciones sobre el pecho y las cortinas estaban cerradas, la luz que se colaba a través de la tela tenía un toque rojizo oscuro, debía de estar anocheciendo. Los toquecitos en la ventana seguían insistiendo y supuse que las chicas todavía no habían vuelto de la fiesta que se celebraba en la sala común por haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch. La ultima que podrían ganar. Quedaban muy pocos días para graduarse del colegio y emprender el futuro._

_Abrí las cortinas sacando la cabeza fuera, efectivamente, ni un alma. El sonido contra e cristal era constante, pero suave. ¿Sería una lechuza? ¿A estas horas? Abrí completamente las cortinas y salí de la cama, acercándome cautelosamente a la ventana. Una tonta sonrisa se instaló en mis labios al ver lo que allí fuera me esperaba y sacudiendo la cabeza, abrí las puertas de la ventana apoyándome en el marco y arqueando una ceja._

_\- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Malfoy? – le pregunté, estirando más mi sonrisa._

_Draco estaba al otro lado del hueco de la ventana sobrevolando el aire, apoyado en su escoba como quien luce un coche en el mundo muggle. Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo juguetón y decidido, la traviesa y seductora sonrisa que sus labios componían podría haber hecho que mis piernas flaquearan, sino fuera porque seguía apoyada contra el marco de la ventana. Su pelo rubio caía desordenadamente sobre su frente, haciendo que su mirada pareciera todavía más intensa. Su corbata verde y plateada estaba medio desecha, al igual que los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Si le pusieras unas alas negras sería la viva imagen de un ángel caído. Tragué saliva cuando un suave cosquilleo se elevó en mi estómago expandiéndose lentamente hasta las extremidades de mi cuerpo. _

_\- Sorprenderla, señorita Granger. – dijo arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose hacia adelante y clavando sus intensos ojos mercurio en los míos. Entonces, extendió una de sus manos hacia mí, en una muda invitación al tiempo que su sonrisa se volvía todavía más traviesa. _

_\- Draco… yo, yo no… - empecé a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Realmente pretendía que me subiera ahí? Debía de estar tomándome el pelo._

_\- ¿Confías en mí? – dijo acercando todavía más su mano extendida hacia mí. Estaba jugando sucio, maldita serpiente._

_\- Sí, Draco, pero… _

_\- ¿Confías en mí? – esta vez fue su cuerpo el que se acercó más, dejando sus labios a tan sólo milímetros de los míos, exhalando su aliento a libertad, demencia, sensualidad… era tan embriagador. Iría al infierno con él si me lo pedía de esa manera. Aspirando una última vez su aliento y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, agarré su mano y vi como componía su sonrisa marca registrada Malfoy. Maldita sea. Había vuelto a ganar. _

_Con una suavidad y gentileza inusitada me ayudó a posicionarme detrás de él. El corazón me retumbaba en el pecho como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro y puede que lo hiciera si me atreviera a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo. Sentía mis pies flotando en el aire y mis manos fuertemente aferradas al cuerpo de Draco, rodeándole como una boa constrictora, esperaba no aplastarle los pulmones. Tenía la cara firmemente presionada contra su espalda, podía notar sus vertebras y los músculos de sus hombros comprimiendo mis facciones y el resto del cuerpo acoplado a su espalda, como un adhesivo. Fue entonces cuando escuché una dificultosa carcajada de sus labios._

_\- Si no me dejas… respirar, sí que nos mataremos. – me dijo y aflojé un poco el agarré, no sin poca reticencia. Aunque seguía pegada a él como una mochila. _

_El gritito aterrado que solté en cuanto despegó me desacreditaba totalmente como alumna de Gryffindor. Podía sentir como el flujo de mi sangre se aceleraba, un sudor frío me recorría la espalda y sentía el estómago en la garganta, la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos estaba alterando mis sentidos. Sentía el aire golpear mí piel con demasiada fuerza y colarse por mis oídos dejando mi cerebro en una especie de intenso trance, el olor de Draco se colaba en mis fosas nasales alterando todo mi sistema nervioso y no pude evitar morderle un hombro por el cumulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta estaba jadeando, temblando, hipertensa. Debía estar segregando una cantidad exagerada de hormonas._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos volando sobre la escoba, a mí me parecieron siglos. Pero de un momento a otro sentí como descendíamos, ya que estuve a punto de echar el estómago por la boca. Mis pies volvieron a sentir suelo firme bajo ellos y mis músculos hasta ahora tensos consiguieron relajarse un poco. Pero el efecto de la adrenalina seguía controlando mi cuerpo. Finalmente, abrí los ojos._

_Tiempo más tarde recordaría el momento apreciando el lugar al que me había traído, un claro en medio del bosque bañado por los colores de un casi extinto atardecer, pero en ese momento, sólo podía verle a él. Sujetando fuertemente el mango de su escoba, y repasándome de arriba abajo con los ojos, evaluando a su presa. Pero lo que no sabía era que ahí no había ninguna presa, éramos dos depredadores a la espera del mínimo movimiento por parte del otro para atacar. La adrenalina era una potente aliada, tenía que aprovecharla. _

_Le vi tragar saliva, vi como su deliciosa nuez de adán subía y bajaba lentamente por su cuello, tentándome. Ahí fue cuando ataqué. Acorté el metro que nos separaba de un firme paso, aferrando mis manos detrás de su cuello y hundiéndome en su boca, lamiendo todos los rincones, mordiendo sus carnosos labios, devorándolo como el más exquisito de los manjares. De un empujón lo tiré sobre el pasto y sin darle tiempo a sorprenderse me subí a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sintiendo la poderosa excitación contra la ligera tela de mis cortos pantalones de pijamas y gemí suavemente moviendo mis caderas tentativamente, con las manos apoyadas en su firme pecho. Le escuché gemir de manera reprimida y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y soltando una ronca carcajada, totalmente deleitada. Lo tenía a mi merced. _

_Sin embargo, cuando volví la cabeza al frente y abrí los ojos de nuevo, noté que las tornas habían cambiado. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, sus ojos eran ahora tan oscuros y brillantes que parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Respiraba con dificultad, su pecho se apretaba contra mis manos en cada respiración y su sexo palpitaba hambriento contra el mío. Agarró mis muñecas con firmeza y de una sacudida él se había posicionado sobre mí, arrancándome el pantaloncito de un fuerte tirón, quedando totalmente expuesta ante él. Gruñó, desabrochándose los pantalones y se inclinó sobre mi monte de venus, aspirando la esencia que emanaba. Deslizó su boca por todo mi abdomen en un camino ascendente hasta mis labios, rozándolos etéreamente. Nuestros encendidos cuerpos, casi estaban fusionados. _

_\- En cuanto salgamos de este estúpido colegio. – susurró contra mi boca, sacando la punta de la lengua y rozando mis labios – Vas a casarte conmigo, Hermione._

_Y se introdujo en la húmeda cavidad de mi boca al tiempo que se hundía en mi interior sin darme tiempo de reacción._

* * *

\- ¡Ahh! – me incorporé en la cama de un salto, chocándome con otra persona. Pansy. Abrí los ojos, sintiendo como mi respiración era errática y jadeante. El brillo esmeralda del dedo, esta vez, tenía un extraño resplandor rojizo, que llamó mi atención y allí anclé la mirada. ¿Casarme? Nunca me lo había planteado y mucho menos con…

Escuché un suave carraspeo de la persona que tenía al lado, quien también tenía la mirada fija en mi anillo. Enderecé un poco mi cuerpo, sintiéndome incomoda por ese despertar. Todavía tenía las sensaciones del sueño alterando mi sistema nervioso y despertar con una "desconocida" al lado no aligeraba el momento. Sus confundidos ojos verdes se desviaron del anillo a los míos, medio asustados.

\- He visto un anillo como ese antes. – dijo, con voz impersonal. La chica destrozada de la noche anterior había desaparecido, volviendo a dejar la cascara que era Pansy Parkinson. Bajé la mirada, avergonzada por mi situación y entristecida por la de ella – Puede que sus efectos a corto plazo sean… seductores, pero a largo plazo te aseguro que no los son. El color del brillo ya está cambiando. Te recomiendo que te deshagas de él cuanto antes.

\- Yo… - quería explicarme, pero no sabía cómo. Empecé retorcer nerviosamente el anillo en mi dedo, buscando las palabras adecuadas – Yo…

\- No, Granger. No creas que me debes algo por lo de anoche. – dijo Pansy, cortándome y posando una de sus manos sobre las mías, deteniendo mi frenético movimiento – Yo quería disculparme y agradecerte el incomprensible apoyo que me brindaste.

\- ¿Incomprensible?

\- Vamos, Granger. No somos amigas y nunca hemos cruzado más que insultos entre nosotras. Y después de mí arrebato de anoche es más incomprensible todavía.

\- Pansy, creo que después de haber pasado una temporada en el infierno, podemos dejar atrás las rencillas infantiles generadas por inútiles prejuicios. – bien, ese tema podía controlarlo. Ya podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad y a coordinar más de dos palabras seguidas – Siento muchísimo, lo que has pasado. Hay gente que vive muchos más años que tú y no sufrirá ni una tercera parte. Comprendo y acepto tu estallido de ayer por la noche. Nadie debería soportar una carga tan pesada en su interior, debías soltarlo. No debes disculparte por nada.

Vi como bajaba la miraba, su oscuro pelo cayó hacia adelante ocultando su rostro, pero no me pasó desapercibida la lagrima que se deslizó por su mejilla y acabó fundiéndose con el edredón de la cama. Sin pensármelo, atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío atrapándola en un reconfortante abrazo. Al principio se tensó, como la noche anterior, pero lentamente se fue relajando hasta envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor correspondiendo el gesto.

\- Gracias. Hermione. – susurró, contra el hueco de mi cuelo. Yo simplemente la estreché con más fuerza. Y así nos quedamos durante un largo momento.

El camino hacia el Gran Comedor fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. Habíamos establecido una especie de mutua confianza al compartir semejante noche y despertar. Íbamos un poco retrasadas lo cual era fabuloso, porque ya casi no quedaba ningún alumno en los pasillos y transitar por ellos sin evitar miradas especulativas fue sencillo. En unos pocos minutos llegamos a las puertas dobles del comedor y me detuve, frente a todo el mundo que se había girado a mirar la particular escena de una Gryffindor y una Slytherin interactuando "cordialmente". Sin prestar atención a la masa hambrienta de chismes, me giré hacia Pansy y le dije:

\- ¿Querrías venir a la mesa de…

\- No, no te preocupes. – me interrumpió apresuradamente, lanzándole una mirada a la mesa de las serpientes y rodando los ojos – Estoy segura de que Draco no ha podido mantener la boca cerrada y Blaise estará ansioso por saber que ha pasado. Por no hablar de Theo…

Alcé la mirada hacia donde estaba el grupo de chicos y vi a Zabini haciéndole exagerados gestos para que se acercara y yo también rodé los ojos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Malfoy estaba mirando hacia nosotras con una expresión seria y el recuerdo del episodio de ayer en la biblioteca, sumado al sueño de hacia un rato me produjo un intenso escalofrió que recorrió mi espina dorsal. Nott estaba charlando con las hermanas Greengrass. Rápidamente aparté la mirada de allí volviéndola a fijar en Pansy, quien ahora tenía una ceja arqueada en mi dirección. Supuse que por mi repentino cambio de actitud.

\- Bien. Nos veremos en clase. – y apresuradamente me marché hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándome junto a Ginny y frente a Neville, sin dedicar ni una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Ginny, abriendo exageradamente los ojos, refriéndose claramente a lo de Pansy.

\- Ya te contaré. – le contesté evasivamente, no creía que tuviera el derecho de contar algo así y menos sin permiso expreso de la afectada - ¿Dónde está Harry? – pregunté cambiando de tema. Harry había sido el único de nosotros que había presenciado lo de Pansy, tenía que advertirle que no fuera divulgándolo, no sería de buen gusto.

\- Desde ayer por la noche no lo he visto, ¿vosotros? – dijo Ron, quien estaba al otro lado de Ginny, comiéndose un generoso pedazo de tarta de manzana.

\- No, tampoco lo he visto. – dijo Neville, pelando una naranja.

\- No, ni yo. Pero Hermione, ¿por qué… - empezó a preguntar Ginny, pero fue silenciada por el ulular de un centenar de lechuzas que anunciaban la llegada del correo. Estaba untando una tostada con mantequilla cuando una copia del Profeta cayó justo frente a mí, dejándome completamente congelada.

_"__Los Parkinson: Trágico y Oscuro Legado"_

Rezaba el titular, acompañado de una fotografía de quien supuse era la madre de Pansy junto a la cornisa de una gran mansión, otra de un hombre con una máscara de mortífago conjurando un Mosmorde sobre una casita de presumiblemente clase media y finalmente otra de Pansy el día de su juicio mientras se la llevaban apresada a una olvidada celda de Azkaban. Las simples imágenes eran perturbadoras. ¿Quién podría ser el bicho sin escrúpulos que…? Entonces vi la respuesta a esa pregunta. Rita Skeeter.

\- ¡Pans! ¡Espera! – esa era la voz de Zabini. Alcé la mirada y vi como Pansy arrancaba a correr de la mesa de Slytherin huyendo apresuradamente saliendo del Comedor.

\- ¿Sabes algo de esto, Hermione? – me preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

Pero haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, un impulsó me hizo levantarme y salir corriendo detrás de ella, no debía estar sola en estos momentos. ¿Por qué no levantaban el culo sus propios amigos? ¿Y dónde estaba Malfoy? Al pasar las puertas del Gran Comedor algo – o mejor dicho alguien - me succionó hasta detrás de una de las enormes columnas ocultándonos de miradas indiscretas. Y un cálido cuerpo se amoldó al mío. Ese olor…

\- ¿Malfoy? – dije en un susurró, nervioso. No estaba preparada para enfrentarle, no en estos momentos – Tenemos que ir a por Pans…

\- No, déjala. Ahora quiere estar sola. – dijo separándose un poco de mi cuerpo, con una mirada tensa en sus grises ojos – Lo único que conseguirás es que te grite.

\- Pero, no… - empecé a insistir gesticulando exageradamente, cuando sus manos aprisionaron mis muñecas y su frente se pegó a la mía.

\- Shh. – tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió, dejándome sin aliento. Esos ojos podían robarte el alma - ¿Por qué huiste ayer? – susurró sin apartar su frente de la mía. Empecé a titubear.

\- Yo no, no… - estaba balbuceando como una estúpida, ¿por qué tenía que abordar ahora ese tema?, cuando ni yo misma podía llegar a pensar si lo que sentía por él era real o provocado por mi prisión nocturna – Yo, tengo ir a buscar a Ginny para ir a clase… - dije sin mirarle a los ojos. Aunque pude sentir como se tensaba.

\- ¿A qué le temes tanto? – sentí como acariciaba el interior de mis muñecas con sus pulgares, alcé la mirada con los ojos vidriosos clavándola en los suyos, supuse con una expresión triste y temerosa. Él tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Ahora no, Malfoy… - dije con una voz más lastimera de lo que había pretendido, parecía un ratoncito asustado por una gran serpiente – por favor…

Malfoy dio un paso atrás con las manos alzadas y con el ceño aún más fruncido. Dándome vía libre para, una vez más, huir de él. Y eso hice, sin volver la mirada hacia sus los ojos y con un profundo suspiro me marché de allí en busca de Ginny, un puerto seguro. Ahora no podía pensar en mis sentimientos, ¿Qué era real y qué no? Realmente podía llegar a sentir algo por el chico que me había atormentado durante todos los años de colegio, y si era así, ¿tendría algún problema mental? Y aunque él hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de mí desde tiempos inmemoriales, ¿qué manera era esa de demostrarlo?

Vi a Ginny y Luna charlando cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw y fui a buscarlas para encaminarnos a nuestra primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Necesitaba centrarme en algo académico, olvidarme un momento de mis caóticos pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones.

* * *

Harry había pasado una mala noche. Después de lo que había presenciado la noche anterior en la habitación de Hermione, era lo más normal. Nunca se había parado a pensar en el otro lado de la guerra, había dado por supuesto que ellos habían elegido estar allí y que cubiertos de glorias y riquezas luchaban por una causa que ellos creían justa. Nunca se había parado a pensar en que, realmente, Voldemort era un despiadado psicópata sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, empatía o cualidad humana. ¿Y si lo que le había pasado a Parkinson era simplemente la punta del iceberg?

Puede que hubieran acabado con el problema, pero en esa guerra no había vencedores, todos habían perdido muchas cosas, cosas valiosas, en el camino. Salir del infierno, no era fácil, para nadie.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como un espectro, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y esa mañana no había tenido ganas de bajar a desayunar. ¿Cómo, en algún momento, se había alegrado de que apresaran a Malfoy y sus amigos?

Llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, donde estaba el baño de Myrtle y allí escuchó unos sonidos que llamaron su atención; unos gritos ahogados, unos papeles rompiéndose y un desgarrador llanto. ¿Sería Myrtle? Pero lo que vio en cuanto traspasó la puerta fue algo muy distinto, algo que le dejó una sensación desoladora. Parkinson estaba en una esquina del baño, con las rodillas recogidas sobre su pecho y con las manos estirándose el pelo, mientras soltaba el llanto más roto que el Gryffindor hubiera escuchado nunca. Había un periódico destrozado y esparcido por todo el baño. La imagen más sobrecogedora que había visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts.

Al verla allí, tan frágil, tan débil y rota en mil pedazos, algo dentro de Harry también se quebró. Y con un nudo en la garganta se acercó a ella, posando con la mayor delicadeza que pudo reunir una mano sobre su hombro, con la esperanza de no asustarla. Al sentir su toque, la chica levantó la cabeza como un resorte, con los ojos desorbitados y asustados hasta que clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él.

\- ¿Parkinson, estás… - no pudo terminar la pregunta, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultándose en su pecho y sollozando como una niña pequeña que ha perdido su tesoro más importante. Harry en un claro estado de shock, a lo único que atinó fue a rodearla con los brazos, torpemente.

\- Sácame de aquí. – le susurró Pansy, sobre el oído. Y Harry la alzó en brazos, arropándola como algo delicado que debía cuidar. Se marchó de ese baño que había sido testigo de cómo una persona se desmoronaba anímicamente, intentando desprenderse de sus malos recuerdos.

La llevó a un aula que sabía estaría vacía y con suma suavidad la posó sobre una de las sillas. Se apartó de ella, dejándole un espacio vital para recuperarse, no creía que ahora quisiera que la atosigaran y simplemente se sentó a dos sillas de distancia, en completo silencio y mirándola de reojo. Y así estuvieron unos largos minutos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el llanto remitente de Pansy y su errática respiración.

\- Lo… lo siento, Potter. – dijo la chica sin mirar en su dirección, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y mirando al frente, al vacío – Yo…

\- Eh, Parkinson. – la interrumpió – No hay nada por lo que disculparse, todos hemos perdido en esa guerra. Algunos más que otros. Pero recuerda que no estás sola, la familia no sólo la elige la genética, tú también puedes elegirá. Esas personas, siempre te van a apoyar, en los buenos y malos momentos. El dolor y sufrimiento se atenúa un poco rodeado de ese calor familiar.

Harry había perdido a toda su familia en esa guerra, pero seguía teniendo a la familia que él había elegido y nunca, jamás, se había sentido solo desde entonces. Hermione, Ron, los Weasley, Neville, Luna… sabía que nunca dejarían de apoyarle, que siempre contaría con su apoyo, con su aliento. Parkinson también tenía su propia familia, había visto como los Slytherin la protegían, la cuidaban y se preocupaban por ella; no debía dejar que esos recuerdos la hundieran en soledad cuando tenía a tantas personas preocupadas por ella, que realmente la querían como a una familia.

\- Gracias Potter. – susurró, dos minutos más tarde, cuando finalmente se hubo calmado, girando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los esmeraldas de él.

\- No tienes que darlas. – dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta ella – Llegamos tarde a clase. – le dijo con una media sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano. Con un sonoro suspiro la chica la tomó y se puso en pie. Encaminándose juntos y en silencio hacia el aula de Defensa que había comenzado hacia unos cinco minutos.

* * *

Al entrar en la clase de Defensa, Ginny y yo nos sentamos en unos de los pupitres principales, ella estaba evitando a Zabini en su mayor medida hasta que fuera inevitable acudir a la "cita" que habían acordado el día anterior y yo intentaba evitar a Malfoy por todos los medios, no nos resultó difícil; ambos se sentaron juntos en uno de los pupitres del final del aula. Luna como venía siendo costumbre se sentó junto a Nott, a nadie le sorprendía a estas a alturas. Ron se sentó junto a Neville, ya que Harry seguía sin aparecer por ningún sitio. Y las hermanas Greengrass también estaban juntas, a Pansy tampoco se la veía por ningún lado, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera bien y que no volviera a encerrarse en sí misma.

En ese momento apareció Charlie Weasley desde la puerta de su despacho. Con una sonrisa radiante, los ojos azules brillantes de emoción y su pelo rojizo alborotado. Estaba deslumbrante y su sonrisa era contagiosa.

\- Buenos días, chicos. – dijo entusiasmado, barriendo con la mirada todos los pupitres – Me complace anunciaros que este año esta asignatura será algo diferente. – todos los alumnos intercambiamos miradas con el ceño fruncido y confusas, ¿diferente? ¿Eso que significaba? Estaba segura que el recuerdo de cierta mujer con cara de sapo atravesó las mentes de todos nosotros. La sonrisa de Charlie se amplió – Este año combinaremos la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con la Defensa Personal. ¿Señor Weasley, podría decirnos cuál es el concepto de Defensa Personal? – Ron quien había estado cuchicheando con Neville, al escuchar su nombre pegó un brinquito en su asiento, mirando a su hermano con cara de pasmado.

\- Ehh… ¿defenderse personalmente?

\- Demasiado obvio, - dijo Charlie, levantando la vista hacia el resto de la clase - ¿Alguien podría ser más concreto? – rápidamente alcé la mano y vi como la sonrisa de Charlie se ensanchaba un poco más – ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

\- Es un conjunto de técnicas que persigue el objetivo de detener o repeler una acción ofensiva llevada a cabo contra una persona, sin causarle daños graves, el propósito de esta técnica es la defensa no el ataque. Está basada en técnicas deportivas o Artes marciales.

\- Muy bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor. – dijo con orgullo, logrando que me sonrojara y bajara la mirada – Como ha dicho la señorita Granger la finalidad de este sistema de defensa muggle es la de defenderse contra la ofensiva de otra persona, intentando dejar al oponente fuera de combate sin causarle daños fatales. En defensa personal, se utilizan técnicas sencillas, intentan evitarse los movimientos complejos. Se utilizan golpes, patadas, bloqueos, retenciones y palancas de modo para reducir al adversario lo más rápido posible y acortando los tiempos de combate para evitar riesgos y reducir las diferencias físicas o mágicas. La habilidad que tengáis con vuestro cuerpo podría marcar la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Sé que esto os habría sido muy útil hace un par de años, pero siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no creéis? – esta vez su mirada se había endurecido y tenía tensa a mandíbula, seguramente pensando en todas las víctimas de la Batalla Final, victimas que no habían podido defenderse como era debido. Todos guardamos silencio, perdidos en nuestros propios demonios – Cuando un mago os está apuntando con su varita a tan sólo dos metros de vosotros a punto de lanzaros un hechizo ofensivo, ¿qué es lo primero que debéis hacer?

Casi todos las manos se alzaron hacia arriba y el tenso ambiente de hacia un momento se había disipado tan rápido como había aparecido. Charlie volvía a tener su eterna sonrisa en sus labios y todos los estudiantes parecían sumamente interesados en lo que estaba explicando. Señaló a Jeremy Miller un chico de Hufflepuff, sentado en la primera fila.

\- Prepararte para crear un escudo. – dijo el chico rubio con poca seguridad.

\- No está mal, después de todo lograrías defenderte, pero tu posición seguiría siendo la misma y le darías a tu oponente la oportunidad de seguir arremetiendo contra ti y tu escudo y mientras tu varita siga creando dicho escudo no vas a poder hacer más que aguantar la acometida, hasta que alguien te ayude o… - dejó en suspenso el final de esa frase, con una sonrisa burlona - ¿alguna idea más, chicos?

\- Atacar primero. – dijo la voz de Blaise Zabini desde el fondo del aula.

\- Bien, suelen decir que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, pero, ¿qué pasaría si tu oponente tuviera una mejor defensa? ¿Si con un ágil movimiento esquivara tu chorro de luz y en dos rápidos pasos se posicionara frente a ti, lanzándote un hechizo aturdidor en tus sorprendidas narices? – finalizó jocosamente, mirando al Slytherin.

\- Que estaría jodido. – dijo Zabini, con una irónica mueca, guiñando un ojo en dirección a Ginny, que a mi lado, se estremeció visiblemente. Algunos alumnos soltaron una risita

\- Exacto. Eso es lo que queremos que piensen nuestros oponentes. – dijo Charlie. Todo lo que iba diciendo se escribía directamente en la pizarra, para que en cualquier momento pudiéramos repasar y tomar las notas necesarias. El pelirrojo parecía que estaba en su ambiente, estaba disfrutando de impartir esa lección y se le notaba a la hora de transmitir el mensaje, todos estábamos especialmente atentos e interesados – Los movimientos de esquiva es uno de los principios básicos de la Defensa Personal: eluden un ataque y proporcionan una ventaja de posición, de movimiento y un mayor tiempo de reacción, por la sorpresa y el despiste causado en el oponente. Un movimiento que tiene que automatizarse. Durante el siguiente mes, practicaremos movimientos de esquiva combinados con movimientos de ataque. – dejó un momento de pausa y con una nueva sonrisa, finalmente preguntó - ¿Voluntarios?

Justo en ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió, dejándonos a todos momentáneamente atónitos ante las dos personas que aparecieron juntas por ella. Muy juntas. El silencio se había adueñado del lugar y los ojos sorprendidos de todos estaban fijos en la puerta.

\- Que oportunos, señor Potter, señorita Parkinson. – dijo Charlie, arqueando las cejas – Por ser el primer día no os restaré puntos, pero que sirva como advertencia. Pasad, situaros aquí, frente al resto.

Harry y Pansy con la cabeza gacha y un leve rubor en sus mejillas caminaron hasta posicionarse junto a Charlie. Todos los estudiantes seguíamos en silencio observando a la extraña pareja; Ron tenía una expresión desencajada en su rostro, Neville simplemente estaba en silencio mirando al frente, las hermanas Greengrass componían muecas de asco en dirección a Harry al tiempo que cuchicheaban entre ellas, Zabini y Malfoy tenían el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas apretadas, fulminando a Harry con la mirada, Nott arqueaba las cejas mientras que Luna tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, Ginny parecía impactada, el resto esperaban que la clase continuara y yo estaba buscando una respuesta a esa situación en los ojos de cualquiera de los dos protagonistas del momento, pero ambos parecían estar más confundidos por lo que se suponía hacían allí delante de todos que por la impresión que habían causado en el resto.

\- Bien, como acabamos de explicar los movimientos de esquiva son casi de lo más útil para defenderse además de proporcionarte una mejor posición y mayor tiempo de reacción para atacar, así qué, aquí tenéis unas varitas modificadas para practicar este tipo de situaciones sin sufrir ningún daño y haced exactamente lo que os diga. – les entregó a los dos una varita de color blanco, que miraron con desconfianza, Harry me lanzó una mirada de pánico y simplemente me encogí de hombros en su dirección, no podía hacer nada por él – Posicionaros a dos metros el uno del otro. – Pansy y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y sin pronunciar palabra lo hicieron. – El movimiento es de lo más sencillo si se practica a la perfección. Nunca debemos dejar de mirar la varita del oponente, ella te dará la señal para ejecutar el movimiento, la punta se encenderá un segundo antes de lanzar el chorro de energía, segundo en el que deberéis prepararos, separad las piernas un poco a la altura de los hombros – tanto Harry como Pansy separaron las piernas como les indicaba Charlie - y en cuanto el chorro de luz se disparé deberéis flexionar las rodillas, hasta quedar en una posición sentada – los dos hicieron los que les indicaba quedando en una posición bastante ridícula, levantando las carcajadas del resto del aula, logrando que el rubor se intensificara en sus mejillas – Bien, ya basta, tened en cuenta que el movimiento es cuestión de un segundo. Desde esa posición agachada podréis esquivar el hechizo, ahora si echáis el hombro derecho hacia adelante veréis como vuestro cuerpo os acompaña y con un movimiento fluido de la pierna hacia adelante lograreis adelantaros un buen paso hacia adelante, posicionándoos muy cerca del rival y desde una posición ventajosa. – en cuanto completaron el movimiento Harry y Pansy quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro, mirándose fijamente – Bien, ahora uno ataca y el otro esquiva. No os preocupéis esas varitas sólo lanzan chorros de luz. Señor Potter, usted ataca primero.

Dicho esto Charlie se echó a un lado y los dos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales. Todos los pasos se habían escrito en la pizarra ilustrados con dibujos, le lanzaron una mirada a la tabla asegurándose de los movimientos adecuados y se prepararon. Toda la clase estaba expectante, mientras Pansy se posicionaba con las piernas semi-abiertas, la varita en la mano derecha y la mirada fija en la varita de su oponente, Harry ya había alzado la varita apuntando en dirección a la Slytherin. Vimos como de la varita de Harry salía un potente rayo de luz dirigirse directamente hacia Pansy quien en su intento por agacharse apresuradamente y adelantarse un paso, se tropezó y al desestabilizarse el chorro de luz le golpeó el hombro, logrando que trastabillara unos pasos hacia atrás, lanzándole una agresiva mirada a Harry, que acaba de componer una sonrisita victoriosa.

\- Bien, no está nada mal, ahora señorita Parkinson en vez de apresurarse en ejecutar el movimiento, fluya con él. – le instruyó Charlie. Pansy con una actitud resuelta y fulminando a Harry con la mirada volvió a su posición inicial, preparándose de nuevo.

Esta vez el chorro de luz de la varita de Harry se estampó contra la pared de atrás, Pansy en un movimiento fluido lo había esquivado y se había adelantado un gran paso posicionándose a la izquierda de Harry a un metro de distancia, su movimiento me había recordado a lo que hacía un jugador de hockey profesional deslizándose sobre el hielo. Pillando a Harry totalmente desprevenido y con una gran sonrisa burlona en sus labios Pansy le lanzó su ataque golpeándolo justo en la cara, dejando a Harry momentáneamente ciego.

\- Estupendo, señorita Parkinson, con un poco de práctica llegará a ser buena. – la felicitó Charlie aplaudiendo a su alumna, el resto de los alumnos hicimos lo propio, la Slytherin nos dedicó una pequeña reverencia y volviéndose hacia su oponente le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, quien lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. En ese momento la campana sonó, dando por finalizada la clase – Bien, practicaremos este movimiento en la próxima clase. Por cierto, - dijo, deteniendo todo nuestro movimiento – junto a la profesora Walls, os acompañaré al mundo muggle en todas las salidas. Que tengáis un buen día. – y con un gesto de sus manos, desapareció por la puerta de su despacho.

En una perfecta sincronización, Zabini y Malfoy arrastraron con ellos a Theo y a grandes y firmes zancadas se llevaron de allí a Pansy, enviando afiladas dagas con los ojos a Harry, seguidos muy de cerca por las hermanas Greengrass, quienes también le enviaban algunas miradas hostiles a mi amigo, dejándole momentáneamente confuso lanzándonos una mirada de genuina incomprensión.

\- ¿Qué he hech… - nos empezó a preguntar, acercándose hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Harry? – le interrumpió Ron con la mirada desencajada. Yo rodé los ojos, Ginny soltó una sonrisita burlona y Luna y Neville se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre plantas curativas.

\- ¿Qué ha sido qué? – preguntó Harry cada vez más confuso, buscando en la cara de Ginny o en la mía una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, pero las dos nos encogimos al mismo tiempo de hombros con una sonrisa. Iba a tener que dar explicaciones si quería librarse de Ron.

\- Tú. Parkinson. Juntos. Muy juntos. En la puerta. ¿Por qué? – el apresurado balbuceo de Ron fue casi ininteligible, pero la compresión pareció llegar al cerebro de Harry, porque sus labios formaron una perfecta "o", sus ojos se ensancharon y un ligero rubor se instaló en sus mejillas. Ginny y yo intercambiamos una mirada arqueando las cejas y una sonrisita irónica en los labios.

\- Oh, eso… ehh, me la encontré y yo… bueno, ella estaba… y entonces, llegábamos tarde y… vinimos juntos. – explicó Harry, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos, el rubor se había adueñado de todas su facciones, y todos nos habíamos quedado con la boca abierta, incluso Luna y Neville que no estaban particularmente interesados. ¿Qué clase de explicación era esa? ¿Habría pasado algo más entre esos dos? Harry nos miró a todos, sabiendo que no había hecho más que empeorar la situación y suspirando pesadamente, revolviéndose el pelo con las manos añadió – Parecía una muñeca rota, yo sólo… no quería que se sintiera sola. – finalizó mirándonos a todos con un triste reflejo en sus ojos esmeralda. Todos bajamos la mirada con comprensión – Vamos o llegaremos tarde a Herbología.

El día pasó en una relativa calma, parecía que Malfoy ahora me estaba evitando, ya se habría cansado del juego que se había auto-impuesto. Aunque no podía evitar un sutil, pero intenso sentimiento de rabia cada vez que lo veía por un pasillo y hacía como si mi presencia no existiera, como el aire, totalmente invisible para él. Eso me había dejado en un estado de ánimo un tanto bipolar, intercalando la rabia y el alivio. Había llegado a herir mi amor propio, pero también pensaba que si realmente Malfoy se había cansado de rondar a mí alrededor podría ayudarme a drenar su veneno de mi cuerpo, porque no podía llamar a lo que me pasaba otra cosa que envenenamiento. De vez en cuando fulminaba al anillo que tenía en el dedo índice, culpándolo de todos mis problemas, mis pesadillas, mi adicción a sus efectos, mis temores, pero, ¿sería capaz de desprenderme de él?

Ginny también había pasado el día en un incremento de nervios considerable, a medida que se iba acercando la hora de la cena había empezado a palidecer y a retorcer sus manos compulsivamente, no paraba de balbucear incoherencias y si le hablabas parecía que no escuchaba. La comprendía, exponerse a una conversación de ese tipo con el que es tu mayor dolor de cabeza en esos momentos no tenía que ser fácil, no quería ni imaginarme que a Malfoy le diera por orquestar esa especie de "cita" para "charlar" de lo que había pasado entre los dos… con el mero hecho de pensarlo me estremecía.

Pero el inevitable momento había llegado, estábamos sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor y aunque Ginny pretendiera alargar la cena todo lo que pudiera revolviendo la comida en el plato, eso no le iba a funcionar eternamente, en algún momento la echarían del Gran Comedor, y estaba segura de que Zabini iba a esperar lo que hiciera falta. Vi como ella levantaba la vista del plato, que prácticamente no había tocado más que para destrozar la comida, dirigiéndola hacia la mesa de Slytherin, allí vi como Zabini ya tenía la mirada en nuestra dirección y como arqueaba una ceja en dirección a Ginny, que se tensó visiblemente a mi lado, agarrándome el brazo por debajo de la mesa. Vimos como cogía una servilleta sin dejar de mirar a mi amiga, como se limpiaba sugerentemente los labios y como sin ninguna prisa se levantaba elegantemente, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Nott y se dirigió hacia las puertas sin mirar atrás, dando por hecho que Ginny iba a salir detrás de él. Maldito arrogante.

Ginny aumentó la presión en mi brazo y parecía que hiperventilaba, Harry y los demás nos miraban con interrogantes dibujados en sus rostros, pero no parecía que Ginny estuviera allí para prestarles atención y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros con una mueca.

\- ¿Y si no voy? – me susurró, volviendo la cabeza en mi dirección, con los ojos completamente anegados.

\- Vamos, Ginny, tranquila. – le susurré de vuelta, acariciando suavemente su brazo, para intentar calmarla – Eres una Gryffindor, saca tus garras y a por él. – le dije con una sonrisa intentando suavizar el momento, pero ella me devolvió una mueca indescifrable – Estaré esperándote en la sala común y si sale mal, dormiré abrazada a ti toda la noche para que te desahogues y mañana será otro día.

\- Bien, vale. – dijo, respirando profundamente adoptando una aparente actitud calmada – Gracias, Hermione. – me dijo, dándome un cálido abrazo, logrando sacarme una tierna sonrisa. A paso inseguro se dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor, la seguí con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer, deseando que todo le saliera como ella esperaba. Sentí como los chicos me miraban con el ceño fruncido, pero sin prestarles atención agarré mis cosas y me marché hacia la sala común.

* * *

Caminaba temblorosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sentía un fuerte nudo en su garganta que casi le impedía respirar, los ojos los tenía brillantes y el corazón bombeaba de una manera desenfrenada sangre caliente por todas sus arterias, aturdiéndola, sentía todas las terminaciones de su piel encrespadas, percibiendo el más mínimo cambio de temperatura. Después de tantos meses, iba a volver a encontrarse a solas con él en la misma sala perdida donde habían encontrado paz y resguardo en mitad del infierno que fue el séptimo año de ese colegio antes de la fatídica Batalla Final.

Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, cuando vio el cadáver de Fred allí tirado, frío, inmóvil, en mitad de las ruinas del Gran Comedor, rodeado de más y más cadáveres, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en refugiarse en los brazos de Blaise, donde se sentía en casa, a salvo. Ni siquiera con Harry, con quien había compartido la mitad de su vida se sentía en casa, en el lugar correcto. Se había lanzado a sus brazos, a sus labios, queriendo borrar la imagen de su hermano muerto con sus besos, con sus expertas manos. Sabía que había sido egoísta, que seguía siendo egoísta al querer apartarlo de ella por miedo al rechazo, pero el egoísmo era una cualidad inherente al ser humano y eso aunque fuera un consuelo para muchos a ella no la hacía sentir mejor.

Sin saber cómo ya estaba parada frente a la maldita puerta, ¿cómo había llegado tan rápido? ¿El universo conspiraba en su contra? No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le depararía cruzar esa puerta, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Observó el picaporte como si estuviera encendido en llamas y respiró profundamente, unas cinco veces, antes de finalmente darse el coraje suficiente mentalmente como para agarrarlo y abrir la puerta.

La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban allí dentro y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo instalándose detrás de su nunca como un molesto recordatorio de sus temores, esa no era una buena señal. Cerró los ojos, para intentar calmarse y respirando profundamente se adentró en la penumbra. Sin abrir los ojos escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, ya no tenía escapatoria.

Dejó escapar un gritito entre sorprendido y nervioso, al sentir un cuerpo cálido y firme tremendamente familiar amoldarse al suyo, apretándola contra la puerta. Sintió la nariz de Blaise aspirar detrás de su oreja, como siempre hacía, extasiándose con su esencia. Lo escuchó jadear y sisear de placer al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de la pelirroja con la punta de su nariz. Ginny comenzó a respirar superficialmente, esas caricias tan familiares le parecían muy lejanas en sus recuerdos, sintiendo que un abismo los separaba desde entonces. Sintió las manos de Blaise recorrer sus costados hasta posarse en la parte de atrás de los muslos y levantándola del suelo hizo que rodeara sus caderas con las piernas, logrando que su potente excitación se rozara con la suave tela de sus braguitas. La chica no pudo reprimir un ronco gemido salido de los más profundo de su garganta, momento que Blaise aprovechó para atacar su boca. Introdujo la lengua desesperadamente en su interior, como un hambriento buscando alimento después de días sin probar ni un mísero bocado, repasaba cada recoveco del interior de la cavidad de su boca con ferocidad, sus lenguas se habían enzarzado en un tórrido y húmedo baile, reconociéndose, dándose la más placentera de las acogidas. Blaise empujaba sus caderas cada cinco segundos contra su pelvis, completamente fuera de control, queriendo sentir la humedad que sentía a través de la fina tela de la ropa interior de Ginny en su sensible piel, al tiempo que soltaba pequeños gemidos enriquecidos dentro de su boca. De repente, sintió un salado sabor en sus papilas gustativas e impactado abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose a Ginny desbordada, con unas enormes y cristalinas gotas de agua salada cayendo de su mejilla hasta estallar contra suelo. El cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones encontrados había hecho que finalmente colapsara, soltando las lágrimas que había retenido desde que lo había vuelto a ver en el andén 9¾.

\- Hey, hey… shh, tranquila. – susurró Blaise, arropando su rostro entre sus manos y posando su frente contra la de ella.

\- Yo… tengo miedo, Blaise. – murmuró Ginny, abriendo los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante todo el rato, dejando escapar dos nuevas lágrimas, que los pulgares de Blaise barrieron – Yo… siento cosas que jamás… que… yo…

\- Shh, - la interrumpió Blaise posando el dedo incide sobre sus labios, la intensidad de sus ojos achocolatados la atravesaban, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ellos – Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y olvida lo que has visto, lo que hay en tu interior. – Ginny vacilante lo hizo y sintió como el Slytherin le agarraba las manos suavemente, posando una de ellas sobre su pecho, justo en su corazón - ¿Qué sientes?

El desenfrenado latido del corazón de Blaise golpeaba fuertemente contra la palma de su mano y la apretó en ese punto queriendo intensificar esa sensación.

\- Tu corazón. – susurró ella con una voz casi inexistente. Estaba embaucada por ese errático ritmo. Sintió como Blaise posaba su otra mano ahora sobre su propio corazón, el cual funcionaba casi en una perfecta sintonía con el de él.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Nuestros corazones. – dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los del Slytherin que no habían dejado de mirarla ni un momento.

\- Funcionan al mismo ritmo, no podemos desperdiciar lo que nos están gritando. No hemos podido hacer las cosas como es debido, no en ese infierno del que nos hemos librado, pero… déjame hacerlo a mi manera, seducirte, conquistarte… y después podrás decidir si ese miedo era infundado. – le dijo sin apartar las manos de sus corazones, y acariciando suavemente sus muñecas.

\- Blaise, eso no es necesar… yo… - pero volvió a posar el dedo índice en su boca, silenciándola de nuevo.

\- No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí. – dijo Blaise, separándose finalmente un paso de ella y con una floritura exagerada de su varita hizo aparecer una rosa roja en sus manos, haciéndola flotar hasta Ginny – No te arrepentirás, pelirroja.

Y con un tierno beso sobre su frente abandonó esa aula de encuentros clandestinos para perderse por el Castillo, intentando calmar el ritmo de su acelerado corazón y la potente excitación que le había provocado esa bruja que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado, pero que se había colado bajo su piel como una marca imborrable. Al salir del aula dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y bufando se internó en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Ginny se había quedado estática, agarró la rosa que todavía flotaba frente ella y la olió, quedándose sorprendida ante esa fragancia que invadió completamente su sistema nervioso, olía a él. A frescor, chocolate, placer… cerró los ojos para sentir profundamente la esencia y allí se quedó unos minutos más, sin darse cuenta que sus labios componían una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Estaba sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común leyendo un libro de pociones, esperando a que Ginny volviera. Era una buena excusa, realmente estaba haciendo tiempo para retrasar lo inevitable, sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños donde Malfoy… ¿casarnos? Dios, la sola idea era totalmente ridícula, pero Hermione Malfoy no sonaba del todo mal, incluso podría decir que imponente.

Sacudí la cabeza ante esos estúpidos pensamientos frutos de horas sin desviar la vista de la minúscula letra de ese libro, intentando buscar alguna solución, por muy asquerosa que fuera, a mi maldito problema onírico. Pero si hubiera habido una solución tan obvia Malfoy la habría encontrado y por ende yo también, pero no quería rendirme sólo por si acaso.

En ese momento el hueco de entrada se abrió apareciendo por el Ginny con la mirada perdida, una rosa roja entre sus manos y una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. No pude evitar sonreír al ver como no se daba cuenta de mi presencia y continuaba hacia el pasillo de su dormitorio sin apartar la nariz de la flor.

\- ¿Ginny? – dije sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ella pegó un brinquito sorprendiéndose ante la presencia de otro ser humano en su idílico mundo y me observó con los ojos ensanchados – Parece que ha salido… ¿bien?

\- Yo… ehh… yo… - balbuceó Ginny, interrumpiéndose a sí misma con un fuerte suspiro al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza - ¿Por qué cuando se trata de él parezco un ratoncito asustado? – preguntó acercándose hasta mí, pasándome la rosa que presumiblemente le había regalado Zabini.

Al olerla me paralicé y todo el bello de mis brazos se erizó al tiempo que me recorría un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral. Olía a menta, a limpio, a…

\- Huele a…

\- Sí, lo sé, a él. – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa dejándome totalmente confundida – Es un estúpido arrogante.

Amortentia. Maldita y rastrera serpiente, pensé con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba segura que había rociado la rosa con algunas gotas de Amortentia y le había puesto algún hechizo para que no se marchitara y dejar a Ginny suspirando por él, recordándole su presencia constantemente.

\- Me voy a ir a acostar, estoy mentalmente agotada. – dijo Ginny finalmente, dejándome momentáneamente conmocionada. Había esperado que esto se alargara por lo menos una o dos horas más antes de tener que enfrentarme a _él_.

\- Sí, claro… dormir… - dije con turbación, pero parecía que Ginny estaba demasiado metida en su mundo como para percatarse de ello. Así que cada una se marchó por uno de los pasillos que conducía a nuestras habitaciones.

Entré sigilosamente en la habitación, sabía que Pansy estaba allí porque la había visto entrar. Esperaba que esa vez si que se quedara y pudiera dormir tranquila toda la noche, sabiendo que no estaba sola y que podía contar con mi apoyo cuando lo necesitara.

Me introduje entre las mantas, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y con los ojos como los de una lechuza mirando el oscuro techo. Estaba casi segura que me iba a ser completamente imposible conciliar el sueño voluntariamente, cada sueño o pesadilla a la que me enfrentaba cada noche implicaba cada vez más y más cosas, dejándome un sentimiento totalmente desolador al despertar, ya no sabía si quería seguir con eso, pero arrancarme el anillo del dedo había quedado como una opción descartada.

Después de lo que me parecieron siglos revolcándome en la cama sin querer pegar ojo, me levante con un suspiro frustrado, con la intención de salir a la sala común y despejarme para no despertar a Pansy con mis estúpidas tonterías. Al mirar el reloj de mi mesita comprobé que ya era medianoche. Todavía quedaba mucho rato para que amaneciera.

Dando vueltas frenéticamente por la sala común me di cuenta de que eso no iba a servir para nada, tenía los nervios demasiado crispados, por el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento sucumbiría al sueño, adentrándome en esos profundos sentimientos que me hacían sentir esos penetrantes ojos plateados, perderme entre sus expertas caricias que me elevaban a las estrellas para que, al despertar, cayera en caída libre estampándome de frente con la realidad. Pero entonces sus palabras resonaron en mi mente: _"Te recomiendo cantidades ingentes de alcohol…" _¿Alcohol, eh? Conocía bastante bien a esas serpientes y estaba segura que debían haber escondido alguna botella de whisky de fuego desde el primer día de colegio en algún rincón de esa sala.

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, así que con un quedó "_Accio Whisky de Fuego_" vi como desde detrás de una de las estanterías salía una botella llena de ese fuerte liquido ámbar en mi dirección. Mirándola recelosamente en mi mano izquierda, dejé escapar un ruidito de frustración y apartando la mirada de la botella la abrí, dándole un fuerte trago que arrasó con mi garganta, reduciendo mi capacidad para emitir cualquier sonido, por lo que mis cuerdas vocales compusieron un ruido ronco y grave totalmente desconocido para mí. Y dirigiéndome hacia uno de los sofás me dispuse a dejar que los efectos de ese intoxicante elixir fluyeran dentro de mí.

Podían haber pasado horas o minutos, pero a medida que el alcohol iba influyendo en mí cuerpo, el concepto del tiempo se iba volviendo más abstracto. Un delicioso cosquilleo invadía mis extremidades y si incorporaba la cabeza el mundo empezaba a dar tumbos. Cada tanto rato se escuchaba el ulular de una cercana lechuza que hacía que soltara una estúpida risita, sin ningún tipo de coherencia. La tapicería del sofá en el que estaba tirada me parecía fascinante, con su relieve y sus intrincados bordados, tenía la cara casi pegada al respaldo del sofá y con el dedo indicie iba repasando los dibujos de la tela, completamente absorta.

Tan abstraída estaba que no escuché acercarse a nadie hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro, haciendo que pegara un salto del sofá quedando cara al intruso que había interrumpido mi concentración, casi había acabado de repasar uno de los bordados. Unos ojos plateados me dieron la bienvenida a pocos centímetros de mi cara en cuanto me volteé, atrapándome en ellos, logrando que soltara un suspiro sobre su rostro un poco confuso. Alcé la mano y repasé la línea de su mandíbula con el dedo índice tal y como había estado haciendo con el sofá, pero él era mucho más fascinante y suave.

\- Finalmente, me he quedado dormida… - susurré sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, ahora acariciando su ceño fruncido.

\- Granger, hueles a… - pero no le dejé terminar de hablar, en un repentino impulso me lancé a sus labios, pillándolo totalmente desprevenido y con la boca abierta, está vez el sueño lo iba a conducir yo. Necesitaba beber, impregnarme, llenarme de él. Parecía enfebrecida, una leona a punto de engullir a su presa. Mañana al despertar ya lo lamentaría, pero ahora… nada iba a detenerme.

Con un gruñido me separé de sus labios, tirando de él hasta sentarlo en el sofá y subiéndome a horcajadas sobre su regazo sin darle opción a ningún tipo de réplica, pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello, entrelazando los dedos entre el suave cabello de su nuca y le miré a los ojos con una sonrisa perversa. La luz del crepitar de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus dilatadas y oscuras pupilas fijas en mí, tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y las manos a unos costados apretadas en puños. Esto era extraño, nunca le había visto esa actitud en los sueños, pero recordaba que Pansy había dicho que estaban a punto de cambiar, ¿se refería a esto? Ahora mismo me importaba más bien poco, sólo podía centrarme en esos labios cerrados en una fina línea. Me incline hasta que mi boca quedó a un centímetro de la suya y sacando la lengua repasé sus labios que con mi roce poco a poco se fueron relajando.

\- ¿Qué pasa señor Malfoy? Está usted un poco nervioso, ¿no? – susurré sobre su boca, sin dejar de acariciar sutilmente su nuca – Voy a tener que relajarle… - le mordí sutilmente el labio inferior, logrando que emitiera un débil gemido, hecho que aproveché para introducirme dentro, entrelazando su lengua con la mía.

Sabía deliciosamente, tenía un toque amargo, pero a la vez dulce, estaba extasiada, su lengua bailaba contra la mía vacilante, sumisa, dándome todo el control del sofocante beso, logrando que el flujo sanguíneo que corría a gran velocidad por mis arterias se espesara, se calentara, magma líquido fluyendo por mi cuerpo. Deslicé mis manos por dentro del cuello de su camisa, rasgando suavemente con mis uñas sus omoplatos y empecé a dejar un húmedo camino de besos y mordiscos por su mandíbula, labios y cuello. Malfoy tenía la cabeza echada a un lado dándome libre acceso a él, totalmente mío. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente deleitada, dejando escapar un gemido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y moviendo inconscientemente mis caderas contra las suyas.

\- Granger, no… no soy de piedra. – dijo dificultosamente con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en mis caderas, deteniendo mi movimiento, pero aumentando la fricción entre los dos.

\- Pues a mí me lo pareces. – susurré con un tono de voz ronco, mordiéndole la barbilla y empezando un suave y tentador vaivén de caderas, sintiendo la dureza de su erección contra la sensible piel de mi centro totalmente empapado.

\- Joder… - susurró, con un gemido desesperado, aumentando el ritmo de mis movimientos con sus manos. Con un brillo depredador en sus ojos se abalanzó sobre mi yugular clavando sus dientes en la carótida, provocándome un imponente cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi vientre al tiempo que soltaba un gutural jadeo, entrelazando mis manos en su cabeza, estirándole con fuerza desmedida del pelo rubio.

Había liberado al dragón…

\- ¡HERMIONE! ¡Apártate de eso, ahora mismo! - ¿Ron? Nunca nadie había interrumpido los sueños… ¿Qué diablos?

Del susto por el espantoso grito me lancé hacia atrás cayendo del regazo de Malfoy y aterrizando con muy poca elegancia contra el suelo. Mi aterrada mirada se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido, ratificando que, efectivamente, Ron estaba en pie frente al pasillo de su habitación con un pijama ridículo, con la cara totalmente roja y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Justo en el momento que las neuronas de Ron parecieron hacer sinapsis de lo que había pasado y se lanzaba con el puño alzado hacia Malfoy, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido una vez más y los puños apretados sobre sus piernas mirándome fijamente con una expresión indescifrable, otra de las puertas se abrió apareciendo por ella Daphne Greengrass, quien rápidamente ató cabos y al darse cuenta de la situación corrió hacia mi amigo, llevándoselo a empujones de allí mientras Ron empezaba a despotricar contra Malfoy.

\- Ese hijo de... ¡te vas a enterar, Malfoy!

Mi mirada se había perdido por donde ellos se habían marchado, sentía un importante mareo y mi cabeza estaba totalmente entumecida. Dirigí la vista hacia Malfoy repentinamente, logrando que el movimiento de cabeza me dejara más mareada de lo que ya estaba. No se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía una escultura. Realmente lo que acababa de pasar no había sido un sueño… un nudo se instaló en mi garganta y unas gruesas lágrimas se escaparon inconscientemente de mis ojos.

¿Qué había hecho?

Una potente arcada provocada por el nerviosísimo y la gran cantidad de alcohol que mi estómago soportaba, hizo que echara la cabeza a un lado, vomitando todo lo que había bebido y parte de la cena. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Malfoy salía de su estado de parálisis y se precipitaba a mi lado, apartándome el pelo de la cara para que no se manchara. Quería apartarlo, pero las fuerzas se habían marchado de mi cuerpo junto a los efectos del alcohol y todo el contenido de mi estómago.

\- Vamos, Granger, te llevaré a tu habitación. – murmuró con un tono distante, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro por mi espalda, alzándome del suelo con una suavidad inusitada, sobre todo para su actual estado de ánimo.

Sin oponer resistencia, me acurruqué contra su pecho, suspirando y llenándome de su esencia sin poder evitarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como con un sutil movimiento de varita limpiaba el suelo de la sala común. Caminaba a un ritmo lento, sin dificultad abrió el pomo de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Pansy y sin hacer ningún ruido me posó sobre la cama. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse sin decir ni una palabra. Le agarré de la muñeca suavemente, pero eso bastó para detenerlo más no para que se volteara a mirarme.

\- Gracias, Draco. – susurré casi sin voz, soltándole la muñeca después de acariciársela.

\- Duerme, Granger. – dijo impersonalmente y se marchó de allí tan silenciosamente como había entrado, dejándome totalmente a oscuras y con el sabor amargo de haber hecho mal las cosas.

Mi corazón todavía latía a un ritmo acelerado, sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía el estómago totalmente revuelto. Estirándome de espaldas en la cama, me quedé mirando el techo. Sus labios, su piel, sus roces, su… ¿todo eso había sido real? ¿Cómo podía haber confundido la realidad con un sueño? ¿Cómo era tan estúpida? O irremediablemente me estaba volviendo loca… ¿Acabaría como Bellatrix?

Un tétrico estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, por el simple pensamiento y con firmeza, decidí que mañana encontraría la manera de deshacerme de ese anillo, aunque tuviera que mantenerme despierta a base de Cruciatus. Tenía muy claro que esa noche ya me iba a ser imposible conciliar el más mínimo sueño y mirando el reloj de mi mesita de noche comprobé que eran más de las tres de la madrugada, sólo quedaban cuatro horas para empezar un nuevo día, esperaba que la humillación y la culpa no se despertaran con el nuevo amanecer.

Seguía con la mirada fija en el techo, aunque lo observaba sin verlo. Sus ojos se aparecían frente a mí como una reflejo fantasmal, su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados sobre sus piernas. La suavidad con la que me había apartado el pelo de la cara cuando había vomitado, la extremada delicadeza con la me había alzado del suelo para llevarme cual princesa borracha hasta mi habitación. Y aunque su postura y sus gestos eran tensos y medidos, no podía negar que se había comportado como un auténtico caballero, después de haberme lanzado a por él como si fuera Ron en el banquete de Halloween. Sentí como un fuerte rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas y como mis ojos se aguaban.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? La noche anterior en la biblioteca ya me había humillado suficiente al darle a entender inconscientemente que era él el dueño de mis sueños, pero ahora le había ofrecido una actuación muy explícita de lo que hacíamos en ellos. Solté un gritito frustrado, escondiéndome bajo las mantas, llevando las rodillas hasta mi pecho y me quedé allí acurrucada, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón rebotando estruendosamente contra mi caja torácica. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo que sentía, fuera real o producto de los efectos del maldito anillo, podría ser un principio de…

No. Ahora no podía ponerle palabras a eso. Ahora debía pensar en cómo deshacerme de ese vacío existencial en el que te sumías si te quitabas el anillo. Si las pociones para dormir sin sueños no funcionaban, una para no dormir debería servir, ¿no? Sabía que los efectos secundarios de ese tipo de brebajes eran nefastos, pero necesitaba usarlas durante un periodo de tiempo para poder encontrar algún remedio en los millones de libros de la biblioteca, de la sección prohibida y si hacía falta le pediría permiso a Kingsley para revisar los archivos del ministerio. No podía seguir así, se me estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente violarlo en medio del Gran Comedor? Ante ese pensamiento compuse una sonrisa perversa, pero inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Definitivamente o estaba muy borracha o finalmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Entre la tela de las mantas pude ver como la oscuridad iba cediendo ante la luz y poco a poco desaparecía del todo. Con la llegada de los primeros rayos de sol llegaron los primeros nervios para afrontar el día. Iba a tener que ingeniármelas como fuera para evitar a Malfoy el mayor tiempo posible. Sabía que no podía ser eternamente, pero cuanto más tiempo lo retrasara más preparada se suponía que debía estar. La humillación todavía era demasiado reciente. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Que me estaba volviendo loca y que ya no distinguía la realidad de los sueños. Acabaría en San Mungo, como eso fuera de conocimiento público.

Y Ron… me había olvidado completamente de Ron. No, ni hablar. Hoy no iba a bajar a desayunar no quería enfrentarme al enfurecido pelirrojo por haber visto… lo que había visto. Hundí la cabeza más entre mis rodillas, mordiéndome la piel intentando controlar un grito ahogado para deshacerme de esa sensación de estupidez que se había instalado en mí. Estaba segura que decirle _"no era lo que parecía, Ron" _no iba a ser muy productivo. Estaba con el agua hasta el cuello. Harry lo sabría, Ginny lo sabría, todo el maldito mundo lo sabría.

Escuché como Pansy empezaba a despertarse e intenté quedarme los más quieta y silenciosa posible. En esos momentos me sentía a salvo en mi refugio improvisado y todavía no tenía valor para enfrentar a nadie ni nada.

\- Granger, ¿estás despierta? – escuché que preguntaba con un bostezo, mientras se vestía, porque escuchaba el roce de la tela – Como sigas ahí mucho tiempo más llegaras tarde a desayunar, no querrás eso, ¿verdad? – dijo dándome un golpe en la cabera – Bueno, yo me marcho. Tengo que ir con Blaise al despacho de la Directora, ya sabes, fichar como una vulgar delincuente… - al decir eso su voz sonó con un poco de rabia y poco después escuché sus pasos hacia la puerta y como esta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Esperé cinco minutos más, sólo por si acaso y después salí de debajo de las mantas, aunque de manera vacilante. Tenía miedo de ver a Malfoy o a Ron en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Me vestí apresuradamente, decidiendo que el primer lugar al que iría sería a la enfermería y si tenía muchísima suerte y la señora Pomfrey no estaba a la vista podría hacerme con un buen suministro de pociones, pero si estaba sólo podría pedirle una botellita como mucho y soltándole un centenar de excusas. Pero gracias a todas las deidades, la enfermería estaba completamente vacía y sigilosamente me hice con unos cuatro frasquitos de poción.

Y así empezó el transcurso de una semana extraña, complicada y completamente insufrible. Atiborrándome de pociones para no dormir y enfrascándome en las páginas de tomos polvorientos y olvidados de la biblioteca, sin encontrar absolutamente nada relevante. Lo extraño de toda esa situación, fue el insólito y singular comportamiento de Ron, desde el primer momento que lo vi después del fatídico "accidente" con Malfoy, me evitaba tanto o más que yo a él, dejándome completamente descolocada y confusa. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada apresuradamente. Ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Neville tenían la más remota idea de lo que podía pasarle y eso significaba dos cosas: la primera, que no había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que había visto y segunda, algo le había pasado en ese momento que le impedía contar lo que había presenciado. Lo único que se me ocurría era que Daphne Greengrass tenía mucho que ver en ello, pero acercarme a otra serpiente que no fuera Pansy significaba llamar la atención de las demás serpientes y no me convenía, sobretodo de una serpiente en especial.

Lo que más me estaba costando sobrellevar era evitar a Malfoy. De alguna manera tenía constantemente clara su presencia, sentía su mirada atravesar mi nuca en cada clase, pero por más que mi cuerpo intentara responder a esa insistente llamada, mi razonable cabeza se aferraba con fuerza a la idea de permanecer estática y sin reacción alguna. Todo eso había sido más "fácil" gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Pansy.

Nuestra relación se había afianzado hasta límites insondables. La segunda noche después del "accidente", sobre las cuatro de la mañana Pansy se había despertado inesperadamente a causa de una de sus Pesadillas y me había atrapado con las manos en la masa, más bien en un gigantesco tomo de antiguos y poderosos objetos mágicos. Y después de ver el frasco de poción sobre la mesita de noche había empezado un exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre mi persona. Me había sometido al tercer grado y sin remedio había devuelto todo lo que llevaba dentro. Me había desahogado con ella como no lo había hecho con nadie, ni con Ginny. Le había contado incluso lo de Bellatrix, lo de las iniciales FL, de las cuales no tenía ni idea, y sobre el temor que tenia de acabar como ella. Me había escuchado pacientemente, haciendo sólo las preguntas que creía convenientes, había sollozado sobre su hombro como ella hizo sobre el mío y habíamos acabado aferradas la una a la otra en silencio, pero brindándonos apoyo mutuo. Desde esa noche me ayudaba con la investigación sobre los anillos y sobre todo a evitar a Malfoy, abordándome al final de las clases y sacándome de allí apresuradamente dejando a Malfoy con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, commo venía siendo una constante en él.

Pero hasta entonces lo había logrado.

Ginny y Zabini habían salido un par de veces en esa semana por los terrenos del castillo. En una de esas citas habían ido a volar juntos al campo de Quidditch y cuando Ginny volvió a la sala común con su sempiterna sonrisa estúpida y aunque ella lo negara enamorada, tenía entre sus manos una figurita de una escoba en miniatura hecha a mano por él, o eso iba presumiendo, que en el mango tenía grabado en letra cursiva: _"Orgullo de Leona". _Porque según Ginny no se había dejado ganar en una carrera. No podía evitar sonreír por la cara que ponía Ginny al explicar sus salidas con Zabini, parecía una chica enamorada y feliz, alejada de esa sombría chica que en la que se convirtió después de la guerra.

Y el día de la primera salida al mundo muggle llegó con mucha menos emoción de la que habría esperado cuando orquesté todo eso. Ginny y yo caminábamos por los pasillos después del almuerzo, iba contándome una de las muchas anécdotas de Zabini, ¿realmente no se daba cuenta de que estaba totalmente pillada por él? No había ni un tema de conversación que no acabara derivando a esa insoportable serpiente. Ya sabía hasta que numero de calzado usaba… información totalmente innecesaria.

\- Por cierto, - intervine para cambiar de tema - ¿dónde está Luna?

\- Pues no la he visto desde esta mañana… - dijo Ginny, detenido su perorata sobre Zabini – Estará buscando Nargles. Vayamos a buscarla, dentro de veinte minutos tenemos que estar en el aula de Estudios Muggles.

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol se reflejaban en la superficie del lago creando innumerables destellos de luz. Luna estaba fascinada por ellos, aunque no tanto como con su compañía. Theo. Se había convertido en una constante en su vida y se le hacía difícil recordar cómo era la vida sin su presencia en ella. _Debía de ser tremendamente aburrida_, pensaba la chica, desviando la mirada hacia su derecha donde Theo también estaba embelesado con los reflejos de luz sobre el agua. Su pecho se inflaba y su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo dedicarle una mirada, un pensamiento. Creía que eso era lo que su madre le había descrito como amor y aunque le daba un poco de miedo, sentía que no arriesgarse a ello era peor que intentarlo. Su padre siempre decía:_ "Si no te arriesgas quizás no pierdas ni ganes nada, pero puede que te encuentres preguntándote '¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera arriesgado?'" _No le gustaría acabar preguntándose eso en su lecho de muerte.

Theo sintió la mirada de Luna clavada en él y lentamente volvió la cabeza, quedándose atrapado por esos enormes ojos tan azules como las aguas del mar. Era perfecta. Su tierna sonrisa siempre dedicada a él. Nunca hubiera esperado alguna luz en su oscuridad y de repente estaba deslumbrado, no veía oscuridad por ningún rincón acechándole, los malos recuerdos de su vida iban quedando opacados por el espectacular brillo que Luna aportaba a su vida.

\- Luna, yo… - susurró Theo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, pero la chica posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios, silenciándolo.

\- ¿Me dejarías intentar algo? – le dijo sin apartar el dedo de sus labios.

Theo asintió expectante y sin moverse, vio como Luna inclinaba la cabeza hacia adelante y sustituía el dedo por sus labios, presionando suavemente esa boca que tantas ganas había tenido de besar desde su primer encuentro en San Mungo. Después de la impresión que le causó a Theo sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos empezó lentamente a moverlos en un ritmo lento y cómodo. Sintió como las manos de Luna enmarcaban su cara, deslizando suavemente los pulgares por sus mejillas.

* * *

Después de una intensa búsqueda por todos los rincones del castillo donde generalmente podíamos haber encontrado a Luna, aun no habíamos dado con ella. Ahora estamos en las puertas del castillo y caminábamos en dirección al lago, el único lugar que nos quedaba por buscar. Y como si un rayo me atravesara recordé algo, sintiéndome más estúpida de lo que ya me sentía en esta horrible semana.

\- Que estúpidas somos, - dije deteniéndome justo en la ladera de la colina desde la que se divisaba la cabaña de Hagrid y la orilla del lago – le enviaré un mensaje con el móvil. Que completa pérdida de tiempo… - murmuré al tiempo que empezaba a rebuscar el aparato entre los bolsillos de mi túnica.

Ginny soltó una risita burlona al ver las dificultades que estaba teniendo en encontrarlo y desvió la vista hasta el lago, carraspeando incómodamente, con una mueca… ¿incómoda?

\- No hará falta, Hermione… - dijo Ginny señalando hacia el lago.

Me giré hacia donde apuntaba, provocando que mi boca se abriera exageradamente. Allí bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a la orilla del Lago se encontraban Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood compartiendo un tierno beso. La imagen me chocó de una manera que no supe expresar.

\- Eh… bueno… ya… marchémonos de aquí. – dije totalmente exaltada, agarrando a Ginny de la muñeca y llevándomela de allí, en dirección directa hacia el aula de estudios muggles. Estaba segura que Luna y Nott sabrían que tenían que estar allí dentro de poco.

El camino hacia el aula fue silencioso, Ginny me lanzaba miradas especulativas, pero guardaba un estratégico silencio sabiendo que no era el momento de indagar en el tema. La imagen de Luna con Nott me había dejado hundida, pero no por no querer que estuviera con él, sino por mí. Un enfado conmigo misma se había instalado en mi pecho, dejándome afligida. ¿Era la única que temía lo que podía pasar si me arriesgaba? Era una cobarde… tenía ganas de llorar y golpearme.

Llegamos al aula de Estudios Muggles sin darme cuenta y al entrar comprobamos que la mayoría de la gente ya estaba allí, vestidos completamente muggles, parecía que todos habían acertado a la hora de vestir, al menos no había nadie haciendo exageradamente el ridículo, Luna era la única que lucía colores extravagantes, pero Ginny y yo habíamos descartado las prendas de ropa que no se considerarían apropiadas así que tampoco era nada exagerado. Pansy me dedicó una intensa mirada al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja y arrastrando a Ginny conmigo me posicioné junto a ella, con una mirada entendió que se lo contaría por la noche. Y en ese momento sentí la esencia de Malfoy justo detrás de mí y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna. Giré la cabeza un poco encontrándome con sus plateados ojos fijos en mí, tan duros como el acero. Y esa vez el estremecimiento fue completamente visible, ya que tanto Pansy como Ginny, volvieron la cabeza hacia atrás, comprendiendo al instante mi turbación y Pansy lo fulminó.

\- Buenos días chicos. – dijo la voz de la profesora Walls, saliendo de su despacho. En ese momento aparecieron por la puerta Luna y Nott, cogidos de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y desvié la mirada hacia la profesora de nuevo, sintiendo rabia de mi misma – Os haré una breve explicación de la salida. En breves momentos se activaran esos dos trasladores, - dijo señalando dos volantes de coche viejos y desgastados – que nos llevaran directos a una zona privada y reservada de la estación de Kings Cross, desde la cual nos desplazaremos a un autobús que hemos alquilado y que nos llevara a un cine especial en tres dimensiones en el que veremos una película titulada: "Caminando entre dinosaurios" – al decir eso murmullos especulativos se elevaron por todo el salón y olvidando un poco mi agitación sonreí de manera perversa, iba a disfrutar eso quisiera o no. En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió apareciendo por ella Charlie Weasley, que se situó junto a la profesora dedicándole una breve sonrisa – El profesor Weasley nos acompañará, tenéis tanto su número de teléfono como el mío en la agenda de vuestros dispositivos móviles, también tenéis un número que está en el despacho de la Directora, por si acaso. Recordad que la magia está prohibida en estás salidas y que se os descontaran puntos si la empleáis. Dicho eso, espero que disfrutéis y que encontréis interesante la tecnología muggle. Situaros en dos grupos de diez y colocaros junto a uno de los dos trasladores. En un minuto salimos.

Malfoy rápidamente arrastró con él a Pansy hacia uno de los trasladores y empezó a susurrarle algo en la oreja. Sin soltar el agarré de la muñeca de Ginny y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido sin dejar de mirar a esas dos serpientes, me dirigí a paso firme al otro Traslador. Giré la cara hacia mi izquierda topándome de frente con Theodore Nott con una enorme sonrisa entre sus labios, mirándome. Arqueé las cejas.

\- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – le pregunté con sorna.

\- Vuestro espectáculo. – me contestó Nott sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Te parezco un bufón? – espeté está vez con molestia y con el ceño de nuevo fruncido.

\- Más bien sois una tragicomedia. – dijo, ensanchando todavía más su sonrisa y desviando la mirada hacia el otro Traslador donde ahora Pansy estaba susurrándole algo a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Resoplé de manera despectiva y volví la vista hacia el desgastado volante de coche, que estaba a punto de activarse.

Charlie se había situado en nuestro grupo y lo tenía frente a mí, al otro lado de Nott estaba Luna. Harry, Ron y Neville estaban al lado izquierdo de Charlie llegando hasta Ginny y al lado derecho estaban Jeremy Miller y Kiara Thompson de Hufflepuff y Alissa Simmons de Ravenclaw. En el otro Traslador estaba el resto, plagado de serpientes. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan cómodo Nott rodeado de gente hostil a su casa? Agh, estos Slytherins me sacaban de mis casillas.

\- Sujetaos todos y no os soltéis hasta que hayamos llegado. – escuché que decía la voz de la profesora en alto.

Todos nos sujetamos al raído volante, expectantes. De repente, sentimos el conocido tirón desde detrás del ombligo que nos succionaba y después de lo que parecieron miles de vueltas aterrizamos en una gran sala de espera de una estación rodeada de cristales tintados de negros haciendo imposible la visión desde fuera, pero nosotros podíamos ver a los viandantes caminar apresurados hacía, presumiblemente, sus puestos de trabajo.

Nos incorporamos después del agitado viaje y nos miramos unos a otros, a la mayoría de estudiantes se les veía nerviosos, desconfiados, a punto de adentrarse en un mundo completamente desconocido, sonreí para mis adentros. Vi como Pansy se dirigía en mi dirección y arqueé una ceja, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se situó junto a mí.

\- Bien, chicos. – llamó la atención la profesora Walls situándose frente al grupo – Desde aquí viajaremos en un transporte muggle para llegar a nuestro destino, serán sólo veinte minutos. Los que hayan viajado en el Autobús Noctambulo sabrán más o menos lo que es un Autobús muggle normal, pero sin ser tan… exagerado. – terminó con una mueca, supongo que recordando alguna mala experiencia – Lo primero que debéis tener en cuenta en el mundo muggle es a tener mucho cuidado con el tráfico, está por todas partes y puede ser peligroso. Las señales luminosas que habrá en cada cruce son las que nos dan el paso. Pero bueno, ahora todo eso es demasiado complicado, con que no os separéis del grupo y vayamos todos juntos, no creo que haya ningún problema. – dijo dando una palmada con sus manos – Bien, pongámonos en marcha.

Harry se acercó a mí, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Como en el jardín de infancia, ¿recuerdas? – me susurró, confidencialmente, con tono burlón – Sólo nos falta la cuerda para que no nos separemos del grupo. – ante eso, no pude reprimir una carcajada y los dos nos echamos a reír, intentando disimularlo. Ginny y Pansy nos miraban con las cejas arqueadas. Y Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me giré para seguir a la profesora que ya estaba casi saliendo de la sala y apresuradamente empezamos a seguirla. Charlie cerraba la comitiva. La zona muggle de la estación de Kings Cross estaba abarrotada, parecía el Atrio del Ministerio en hora punta, exceptuando alguna que otra mirada hacia un grupo tan grande de personas, casi absolutamente nadie nos prestaba atención, la mayoría con un teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja y caminando apresuradamente de aquí para allá. Nuestro grupo era grande, pero íbamos juntos, estaba segura que estaban bastante atemorizados, por todo el ajetreo con el que se vivía en el mundo muggle comparándolo con el tranquilo mundo mágico, pero miraban a su alrededor con los ojos como platos capturando cada desconocido detalle que captaban. Malfoy se había situado unos pasos delante de mí con Nott y Zabini, este último parecía el más entusiasmado de todos, cada pocos metros señalaba algo que le parecía interesante dándole un codazo a Malfoy quien le fruncía el ceño, pero aunque intentará ocultarlo bajo su fachada de indiferencia se giraba hacia donde le señalaba con interés mal disimulado y Nott sonreía dedicándole una mirada a Luna de vez en cuando quien estaba con Ginny y conmigo detrás de ellos. Harry, Ron y Neville estaban más adelantados, y detrás de ellos iban Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass.

Al salir de la estación nos encontramos en una enorme avenida llena de taxis y autobuses y gente, mucha gente. El día estaba prácticamente nublado y los rayos del sol eran más bien débiles, estaba segura que al final del día llovería. Unos metros a la izquierda de nuestro grupo había un pequeño autobús, de esos que se alquilaban para excursiones privadas que era hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Al entrar por la estrecha puerta de entrada y llegar al interior del autobús un cuerpo se interpuso entre Ginny y yo, diciendo:

\- Tú te vienes conmigo, pelirroja. – y Zabini la arrastró hacia uno de los asientos vacíos al tiempo que me sacaba la lengua y Ginny me lanzaba una mirada de disculpa.

Fruncí el ceño, vi que Luna y Nott también se habían sentado juntos, echando una mirada al fondo vi dos hileras de tres asientos donde estaban en una; Ron, Harry y Neville y en la otra; las hermanas Greengrass y Malfoy. Desviando la mirada hacia la izquierda sin mucha cortesía vi como Pansy me hacía señas para que fuera a sentarme junto a ella. La Slytherin miraba por la ventana, observando el ajetreo de la ciudad.

\- Bueno chicos, el viaje durará unos veinte minutos, así que poneos cómodos y disfrutad de las vistas. – dijo la profesora Walls sentada junto a Charlie en uno de los asientos delanteros junto al conductor, quien les estaba dando algunas indicaciones.

\- ¿Cómo puede haber orden entre tanto caos? – preguntó Pansy, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana en cuanto el autobús había arrancado y se internaba en las carreteras londinenses.

\- Ellos no ven caos. Supongo que es cuestión de perspectiva. – dije con una sonrisa, mirando la multitud de gente caminando por las aceras, los enormes edificios, los coches en las carreteras, los aviones en el cielo y ruidos y más ruidos. Me volteé para mirar al resto, que señalaban por las ventanas observando una cosa u otra – Estoy segura que dentro de poco, estarás muy integrada dentro de ese supuesto caos. No te quiero ni imaginar en la Quinta Avenida de Nueva York o en hoteles de lujo. – finalicé con una burlona sonrisa, cuando se giró para mirarme con un interrogante en los ojos.

\- Hermione, ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer allí dónde vamos?

\- Bueno, los muggles han desarrollado varios sistemas de entretenimiento para sobrevivir a ese aparente caos que ves ahí fuera. Vamos a probar uno de ellos. La tecnología muggle es tan impresionante que han logrado simular la visión tridimensional humana real. – le dije con una sonrisa misteriosa, logrando que su confusión se acrecentara aún más, pero guardó silencio volviendo a centrar su atención en la ventana.

Ya llevaríamos unos quince minutos en las carreteras, estábamos a punto de cruzar por un puente el río Támesis lleno de embarcaciones, donde justo a nuestra derecha podíamos ver el London Eye, la magnífica noria, una reciente construcción finalizada el año pasado, la mayor del mundo hasta la fecha. En cinco minutos más llegamos a nuestro destino. Delante de nosotros se encontraba el nuevo IMAX en 3D de Londres, otra de las nuevas construcciones más recientes de la ciudad. Un enorme edificio circular de cristal que ahora mismo reflejaba las inmensas nubes grises que adornaban el cielo ese día. Dándole un brillo plateado, como los ojos de Malfoy. Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, había llegado el punto de que hasta cosas insignificantes me hacían evocar su imagen.

\- Bien chicos, hemos llegado. – anunció Catherine Walls poniéndose en pie y empezando a salir del autobús después de darle las gracias al conductor. Todos la seguimos en fila y nos aglomeramos a los pies de la imponente estructura de cristal, a unos metros de la puerta de entrada – Ahora cuando entremos iremos directamente a la sala donde proyectaran la película. Nos situaremos en dos filas de once, donde nos indiquen, ¿entendido? – se escuchó un generalizado "sí" y la profesora sonrió – Estupendo, vamos allá.

Cruzamos las puertas de entrada en un apretado grupo, quedándonos impresionados por el interior del edificio, una enorme recepción circular nos recibió, el suelo estaba cubierto con una moqueta roja resaltando el inmaculado blanco de las paredes y columnas que rodeaban el lugar. El techo estaba plagado de pequeñas lucecitas que parecían estrellas y que iluminaban delicadamente la sala. La profesora parecía saber perfectamente a donde dirigirse y todos la seguíamos como los patitos seguían a mamá pato; confiados, sin cuestionamientos y fascinados por el nuevo mundo al que se estaban enfrentando. Llegamos a un pasillo recto con diferentes puertas a los lados y seguimos caminando hasta detenernos en la puerta más alejada.

Dos chicas aparecieron desde uno de los laterales y empezaron a repartir las lentes especiales para percibir las imágenes en 3D a todo el grupo. Murmullos de agradecimiento se elevaron por todo el lugar y las miradas confusas a dichas gafas no se hicieron esperar.

\- Creía que Potter era el único miope del grupo. – se escuchó la voz burlona de Zabini desde la parte delantera del grupo, alzando sus gafas al aire. Vi como Harry resoplaba despectivamente e ignoraba deliberadamente el comentario jocoso.

\- Muy gracioso, señor Zabini, pero estás son unas lentes especiales que permiten al ojo humano captar las imágenes en tres dimensiones. Si no se las pone, no podrá ver nada o casi nada. – le contestó la profesora con una sonrisita y abriendo las puertas de la sala de proyección.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Zabini a Nott, que situado junto a él se encogió de hombros y agarrando a Luna de la mano se adentró por las puertas abiertas. Así que Zabini también tomó a Ginny de la mano y se encaminaron hacia dentro dejándonos a Pansy y a mí atrás, pues los demás ya estaban entrando.

Nos encaminamos juntas hacia la sala quedando impresionadas por la alucinantemente grande pantalla que nos dio la bienvenida. Según había leído en alguna revista, esa era la pantalla más grande del Reino Unido con unas dimensiones de 26 metros de ancho por 20 de alto haciendo un tamaño total de la pantalla de 540m².

Guau.

La sala estaba iluminada tenuemente con una luz azul eléctrico, dándole un aspecto irreal, como si hubiéramos acabado en alguna especie de nave espacial extraterrestre y estaba vacía, a excepción de nuestro grupo. Se escuchaban murmullos asombrados de la mayoría de estudiantes, podía ver la cabeza rubia de Malfoy con un resplandor azul muy gracioso y no pude reprimir una risita, logrando que Pansy se girara hacia mí arqueando una ceja. Sacudí la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios y agarrando su muñeca nos encaminé hacia más o menos la mitad de la sala donde la primera fila ya estaba completa, así que nos colocamos en la de arriba. En frente tenía a Ginny y Zabini y a Luna y Nott.

Las luces azules se fueron apagando lentamente, dando la señal de que estaba a punto de empezar la proyección. En ese momento vi como Malfoy se situaba justo al lado de Pansy, dedicándola una mirada firme y un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? Draco, no… - empezó Pansy, al tiempo que Charlie Weasley la mandaba callar con un sutil movimiento de manos. Así que dedicándome una mirada de disculpa, se levantó de allí enviándole dagas a Malfoy con los ojos que sonreía triunfante y se situó en un asiento más hacia la izquierda, dejándole su sitio a _él. _

Me tensé visiblemente, seguramente con una expresión lo suficientemente elocuente como para que compusiera una sonrisa de miedo lado, burlándose de mí y sentándose a mi lado. Decidí ignorarlo y hacer como si fuera Pansy la que seguía sentada a mi lado y continué centrando mi atención en la enorme pantalla de delante de nosotros que se acababa de iluminar indicándonos que ese era el momento de colocarse las lentes 3D para poder visualizar correctamente la película.

Lo hice observando como los demás también lo hacían y de repente, sentí una mano trepar cual araña por mi muslo. Giré un poco la vista para ver a Malfoy que seguía con su atención fija al frente, pero con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Me removí inquieta intentando desprenderme de su toque con mis manos, pero sólo logré que entrelazara la suya con la mía, mientras seguía acariciando mi muslo, esta vez con mi mano atrapada entre la suya. En la pantalla habían aparecido ya las primeras imágenes aunque todavía nada impresionante, yo sólo podía centrarme en mi mano atrapada bajo la calidez de la de Malfoy al tiempo que me proporcionaba suaves caricias circulares a través de la fina dela del pantalón muy cerca de la ingle. Dios, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que la tecnología muggle obrara su magia sobre Malfoy dejándolo hipnotizado, sino no sabía cómo iba a acabar eso. Un conocido cosquilleo se expandía desde donde el Slytherin ejercía su contacto, nublando mis sentidos, hacia demasiado tiempo que no soñaba con él, que no hablaba con él, maldita sea, ni siquiera habíamos cruzado la mirada en toda la semana y todo ese acercamiento tan inesperado como secretamente anhelado me estaba desestabilizando completamente.

Respiré profundamente centrándome en la pantalla donde un grupo de exploradores se había adentrado en una selva en la cual se supone había dinosaurios o algo así, realmente no me estaba entrando casi de nada, pero de repente, un desprendimiento de rocas se derrumbó sobre nosotros, la sensación fue tan real que tuve que cerrar los ojos y Malfoy me apretó fuertemente la mano, completamente asustado. Varios gritos se escucharon de entre los estudiantes y un "¡Joder!" muy claro de Zabini. Malfoy todavía seguía apretando mi mano completamente estático, había dejado las caricias. Volteé sutilmente la cabeza en su dirección viendo que con la otra mano también se agarraba con fuerza al reposabrazos y no pude evitar sonreír burlonamente, pero tenía toda su atención puesta en la pantalla.

La tecnología muggle lo había atrapado, como la miel a las moscas, como un niño en su primera vez en el cine. Las caricias habían cesado y aunque nuestras manos siguieran entrelazadas sobre mi pierna, eso podía manejarlo, es más, hasta me… gustaba.

La película pasó a una velocidad insólita, literalmente viajamos entre dinosaurios, podíamos ver ante nuestros estupefactos ojos como Diplodocus, Triceratops, Brontosaurios y un sinfín de especies de dinosaurios herbívoros paseaban justo por encima de nosotros sin inmutarse, casi parecía que pudiéramos tocarlos. Sobrevolamos la selva a lomos de un Pterodáctilo, atravesamos árboles gigantes, cruzamos inmensos lagos a pocos centímetros del agua donde podíamos ver extrañas criaturas sumergidas en las profundidades. Estuvimos casi a punto de ser engullidos por las enormes y afiladas fauces de un Tiranosaurio Rex.

Gritos sorprendidos y carcajadas perdidas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Malfoy y yo no nos habíamos soltado las manos, de hecho, había acabado acariciando su piel con el pulgar para calmar sus nervios cada vez que algo aparecía en la pantalla que le tensaba, consiguiendo relajarlo aparentemente y de vez en cuando me dedicaba una mirada a través de esas enormes gafas, pero no podía distinguirla y simplemente le respondía con una sonrisa. El miedo que había sentido durante toda esa semana se había ido disipando en esa hora y media. No había sido tan terrible estar con él, podía manejarlo, controlar la situación, ser yo misma. Y estaba feliz por ello, iba siendo hora de enfrentarlo. Basta de huir.

Aparecieron los créditos en la pantalla y las luces de la sala se encendieron de repente, dando por finalizada la sesión. Todos parpadeamos adaptándonos a la nueva claridad. Casi inmediatamente empezaron murmullos entusiasmados, impresionados por la experiencia vivida. Casi no me dio tiempo de lanzar una mirada panorámica para observar las reacciones de la gente, porque Pansy apareció repentinamente con el rostro ruborizado y agarrándome la muñeca me sacó a rastras de allí, hacia donde la profesora estaba reuniendo a los alumnos para ir de vuelta hacia el autobús. Lancé una mirada hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que tanto había perturbado a la Slytherin y vi que justo al otro lado de donde se había sentado Pansy estaba Harry con otro ligero rubor en sus mejillas, totalmente absorto mirando hacia el frente mientras Ron le hacía gestos para espabilarlo. ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Parecía que Pansy ahora mismo no estaba para ponerse a dar explicaciones, sino que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salir de allí cuanto antes. El camino de vuelta por el pasillo del cine fue mucho más ameno, menos desconfiado, se escuchaban alegres conversaciones esparciéndose a nuestro paso. Al salir a de nuevo a las calles londinenses el tiempo se había enfriado bastante y pequeñas gotas de agua helada empezaban a caer de las gruesas y grises nubes. Un escalofrío general nos recorrió y vi como varios estudiantes sacaban bufandas y gorros de sus bolsillos y bolsos para cubrirse un poco de ese cambio brusco de temperatura, pero uno llamó mi especial atención. Me quedé sin aliento. Neville estaba sacando una bufanda de color rojo con unas familiares iniciales bordadas. FL.

_No, no, no, no…_

\- Ne… Neville, ¿esa bufanda, esas… - le dije intentando controlar mi angustia, aunque creía que era imposible. La creciente sospecha que se había instalado en mi ser casi no me dejaba respirar.

\- Era de mi padre.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado como he introducido otras escenas en tercera persona o lo preferiríais de otra manera? Estoy abierta a sugerencias y también ideas de donde queréis ver a nuestros personajes. Esta primera salida ha sido muy light, un primer contacto y la he explicado más o menos como viví yo esa primera experiencia en el IMAX sólo que el de Barcelona y cuando tenía 11 años o así xD **

**Por cierto, recordad que está historia está basada en el año 2001 y que por lo tanto el London Eye, la noria de Londres estaba ya construida porque se abrió al publico en marzo del 2000 y bueno el IMAX al que van no se abrió hasta 2002, pero podemos hacer una excepción, ¿verdad? ;)**

**Confío que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews :D**

**¡Mil besotes!**

**Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**SALESIA: **Mil gracias por tus apalabras cielOOO, esperaba que lo de Pansy no fuera demasiado, pero me alegra mucho que os haya gustado esa parte, poco a poco profundizaremos más en su pasado y como le ha afectado, pero poco a poco, es una chica que creo que tiende a guardárselo todo para ella, adoptando una máscara, pero lentamente se irá abriendo ;) JAJAJAJA Bueno creo que malinterpretaste las miradas asesinas que le mandaron a Draco, no fue por dejarles el "bulto" sino por molestar a Pansy xD pero bueno, obviamente puede dar lugar a interpretaciones diferentes jajaja y que te ha parecido la escena Harry/Pansy? y las demás? Espero que la larga espera haya merecido la pena y espero que comprendas el porque se me ha hecho tan complicado este cap, entrelazar tantas escenas y los sentimientos de Hermione que ahora mismo son un completo caos, es difícil, pero espero que hayas disfrutado del cap :D El próximo habrá sorpresas, lo que puede que también tarde... ya sabes; siempre nos quedarán las traducciones ;) Mil gracias princesa por tu eterno apoyo y por tus palabras que me tocan la patata de una maneraaaaa... xD te adorooooo (L)

**Guest:** Me alegra muchsisismo que disfrutaras del capítulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado y que la espera haya merecido la pena :D Besotes y gracias por el review!

**Angel:** Muchsisimas por tus palabras cielOOO, awww sois tan adorables. Al ser la primer historia que escribo tan larga y seriamente me siento super insegura, pero joder, vuestras palabras animarían a un muertoo, sois geniales! Me alegra que la escena de Pansy te pareciera adecuada, tenia mucho miedo de esa escena a veces soy demasiado dramática... xD y bueno que te ha parecido las escenas desde una tercera persona de otras parejas? ¿Lo preferirías de otra manera? Cuéntame y déjame todas las sugerencias que quieras :D En fin espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y un enorme PICASSO!

**Monii Lee:** Bienvenidaaa :D Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, es un gustazo recinir tantos comentarios positivos... me dejáis enamorá JAJAJ xD Y bueno, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar y todo eso, pero te aseguro que no voy a abandonar la historia, es complicado hacer una historia tan larga en poco tiempo, además con las traducciones y todo me es imposible, pero aunque tarde muchsisismo nunca la abandonaré es mi primera historia, mi bebé, no podria hacer esooo. jajaj así que no te preocupes :D Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena un poco ;) Besotesss!

**Jennifer:** Wooow muchas gracias por tus palabras, te como la caraaa ;D Espero que la espera haya merecido un poco la pena con el capítulo kilométrico... xD me ha costado muchooo, en fin disfrútalo y muchas gracias de nuevoo, mil besotes!

**Zarahy:** Woow, gracias a ti por haber gastado un poco de tu tiempo en comentar la historia, y más si nunca antes lo habías hecho... joder, me siento especialmente especial :D awwww, te comooo (L) Con respecto a la escena de Pansy, no estaba muy segura del impacto que iba a causar... pero me alegro que a todo el mundo le haya gustado, es un alivio jajaja ¿Que te han parecido la introducción de las otras escenas? ¿Lo prefieres de otra manera? Estoy abierta a sugerencias y ideas :D Mil gracias una vez más y millones de besos!

**AliceTedy-chan:** Bienvenida cielOO! Me alegra muchisismo que te gusta tanto la historia, ya que es la primera que escribo tan larga y es como mi bebé :D Así que muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y te aseguro que aunque tarde en actualizar no abandonaré la historia, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena un poco y que hayas disfrutado del cap :D Mil besotesss!

**Karla:** Claroo que seguiré con esta historia, pero es complicado armar estos capítulos mi cabeza se anda por las ramas de una manera increible y encima soy muy cabezona tengo que hacerlo como lo tengo planeado sino no me sirve... xD Así que te aseguro que aunque tarde en actualizar no abandonaré este historia, espero que la espera haya merecido un poco la pena y hayas disfrutado del cap, mil besotes!


End file.
